<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Lover's Keeper by The_one_with_no_name</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832497">My Lover's Keeper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_one_with_no_name/pseuds/The_one_with_no_name'>The_one_with_no_name</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Cancer, Chronic Illness, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sad Ending, Sad and Sweet, Soft Uchiha Sasuke, Terminal Illnesses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_one_with_no_name/pseuds/The_one_with_no_name</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Uchiha Sasuke met a certain clown in the hospital; he didn't think it would lead to friendship, love, heartbreak and so much more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anko/Mei, Ita/Kyu, Itachi/Kurama, Kakashi/Iruka, Sasu/Naru, SasukexNaruto, kaka/Iru, naru/sasu - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, Sexy Dumplings!</p><p>This story is not 100% wholesome. It goes into dark themes (rape, mental/physical abuse, suicide,...etc.)</p><p>It's a slice of life fanfic so it's going to be a long one. It's an emotional roller coaster, you'll laugh, cry and eventually hate me for sure.</p><p>This is obviously a sasunaru/narusasu fanfic so if it's not your cup of tea that's understandable.</p><p>Story might have some Sakura bashing but I neither hate nor love the character itself. It's only for writing purposes (create tension, moving the plot so don't take it personally if any of your favourite characters, Sakura included, are harmed in the making of this story).</p><p>There is no lemon or smut in this story because I can't write it even if my life was on the line. (I cringe so bad XD)</p><p>So I'm sorry if you're here for 50 shades of Sasuke...I'm not writing that. So feel free to use the idea...just uhm if you do write it tag me? I'll be happy to read it until I cringe too hard to continue XD.</p><p>Sooooo jump right in my sexy noodles and hope you enjoy this story!</p><p>- Homura.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started with an explosion.</p>
<p>On the two different sides of the burning buildings stood two male kids. The first had dark hair, obsidian eyes that were burdened by tears. He watched the building go up in flames. Nine years of age and orphaned.</p>
<p>The other boy was a redhead, his hair short. His eyes as purple and kind as those of his mother. A kind person he knew he wouldn't see again.</p>
<p>The fire didn't hesitate to attack any who dared try to enter the building. It had quickly escalated and gotten out of hand.</p>
<p>These two boys: nine years of age respectively were both holding their younger sibling's hand. <br/>the Uchiha and the Uzumaki were both orphaned that night.</p>
<p>Naruto a mere toddler, was holding onto his older brother's pants. Tears in his eyes, scared and not quite understanding what was going on. His older brother, Kurama, kept a protective arm around his blond brother.</p>
<p>People were put in black body bags. Everything around smelled like char. That smell lingered long in Kurama's nose.</p>
<p>The two Uzumaki orphans were thrown into an orphanage then shortly after that it was a foster home.</p>
<p>They were in a house with sixteen other kids. Their foster parents did not deserve the title of parents. Kurama quickly learned that he and Naruto were nothing but a paycheck to them. <br/>Yet, he kept quiet, did as told and took the beating. He did everything he could for his almost-three-year-old brother.</p>
<p>But it only took six months for them to start physically abusing the toddler too. That's where Kurama drew the line. That night, he took his small backpack and put the little belongings they had in it.</p>
<p>He didn't even need to sneak out, they cared so very little that they had no security system and that meant no locks.</p>
<p>He carried his injured baby brother and left the house he hated. He preferred to live in the arms of the street, no matter how cruel it was.</p>
<p>Kurama had done things, unspeakable things that no child should ever have to go through. He had sold his body in the street. All the perverts; who have taken advantage of his small body and need; were left unpunished.</p>
<p>But to the redhead would do anything for his baby brother. The kid who looked so much like their late father. He made sure to shield Naruto from that harsh cruel reality.</p>
<p>For two years that was how the two of them had lived. Then the men that came for Kurama soon started asking for the blond. He refused. He would never allow them to have his brother's innocence. So they stopped coming, and the little amount of money he could use to sustain themselves was no longer there.</p>
<p>It didn't make things better when Naruto got extremely sick that winter. Kurama had begged people on all fours for someone to help him, he swore he would do anything for them. <br/>Bodies just shoved him. They called him scum, disgusting piece of trash and he found himself going back to the alley as it started raining again.</p>
<p>The yellow umbrella he was holding was all broken but it was all he had to use as protection from the rain. He got into the cardboard shelter he made, the plastic on the outside made it safe to sleep inside. <br/>"Naruto" he bit his lip hearing his brother's pained moans. He cuddled to his tiny frail body.</p>
<p>"Kurama?" Little Naruto called out.</p>
<p>"I'm here." The preteen sniffled, feeling his brother's high fever. "I'm sorry, Naruto" he kissed his forehead "please don't leave me too"</p>
<p>Kurama cried until his body gave up to the tiredness. The rain pitter-pattered on the roof of their makeshift home. Yes, that was their home. No matter how cruel it was, their home was still much kinder than their foster parents.</p>
<p>Their tiny cardboard home was unfortunately destroyed by the heavy rain. Naruto woke up feeling the cold water on his face. His cheeks flushed under the dim streetlight, his brother put the blanket around him. The redhead had always put Naruto first.</p>
<p>"Stay warm okay?" He moved his brother's damp blond locks out of the way as he held on to the broken umbrella to shelter Naruto further from the rain assault.</p>
<p>It was dark and cold. From the little movements in the street, Kurama knew it was late. The stores were closed and even the food shops were closing.</p>
<p>But this was how they met the person who changed their lives.</p>
<p>The yellow umbrella caught the man's attention as he walked by. It made him go back and there he saw two young boys. </p>
<p>Kurama immediately stood in front of the smaller younger kid. "He's not for sale," he glared at The older male.</p>
<p>He still got closer and leaned his black umbrella forward covering the two kids as he himself soaked. <br/>"I did not think either of you were," he gently spoke. "It's a nice umbrella you have there."</p>
<p>"It was...Kaasan and Tou-san's umbrella." he bit his lip, trying to control the tears.</p>
<p>"I'll call for help," the man said but the kid stopped him.</p>
<p>"They're going to send us to one of those...foster homes. I don't want us to go there. They're bad people."</p>
<p>"Niisan," Naruto held his brother's forearm looking at the man in his hazy state.</p>
<p>The man's eyes softened seeing the cruelty the two kids were suffering. <br/>"How about you come with me home?"</p>
<p>Kurama pulled Naruto behind him again. He did not trust anyone, no one was kind just because they wanted to be kind. That is what two years in the street had taught him.</p>
<p>But he didn't have an option when Naruto collapsed. The man had called an ambulance right away.<br/>"Naruto..." Kurama held his brother's hand.</p>
<p>He didn't like that his little world was shattering. Paramedics took his baby brother away but instead he and the stranger were also in the ambulance.</p>
<p>"How long has he been sick?" The paramedic asked.</p>
<p>"Two weeks" Kurama looked at her and then at the man next to him. "It's my fault"</p>
<p>"It's not your fault." The man whom Kurama could now see had dark brown hair tried to reassure him. "He's going to be okay. They'll get him help"</p>
<p>Kurama wanted to follow once they were in the hospital but where the almost five-year-old was taken he wasn't allowed. Instead, he felt a gentle touch on his back leading him to the waiting area. <br/>"Are you hungry?" The man asked and the kid shook his head.</p>
<p>All the preteen could feel were worry and anxiety. No hunger, no thirst, no cold...</p>
<p>Nothing but extreme worry for the last member of his family.</p>
<p>He stared at the dirty rags he was wearing, the broken umbrella was still in his hand. This is the second distinct smell of his life but it was soon replaced by the scent of hot cocoa. <br/>"I'm Umino Iruka. I know you are worried about your baby brother. I promise he'll be alright." He handed him the cup "it'll keep you warm"</p>
<p>"Why are you being nice?" Kurama deadpanned "what do you want?"</p>
<p>"For you two to have a dignified life. I want to help," Iruka stated the obvious. That was why he had chosen to work for Child Protective Services in the first place,</p>
<p>"No one can help...CPS just puts us in an orphanage..orphanage puts us in a foster home to get rid of us...and they treat us like shit...no one wants us..." His small body shook.</p>
<p>"Well the CPS are on their way. I promise you, this time no orphanage...no foster home okay?"</p>
<p>"No...no no...no...I trusted you...you can't promise me shit-..." Kurama started protesting but Iruka only said four words that made him stop.</p>
<p>"I'm adopting you two" the tanned man looked at him with an inviting smile. He slowly brushed his hand over Kurama's hair. "That being said, CPS still has to talk to us"</p>
<p>Kurama didn't know what to say after that. He simply complied. He didn't know what it meant exactly. After all the brunet was a stranger. From his experience, strangers only wanted one thing from him; sexual favours.</p>
<p>The redhead preteen found himself in the custody of the Child Protective Services for a couple of weeks. He wasn't allowed to visit his brother and he felt the brunet had lied to him.</p>
<p>They conducted tests and made him see a psychologist when they knew he had been sexually active. There wasn't much to be said or shared with the psychologist. It was his own choice to sell his body and he didn't want anyone else to judge him for it.</p>
<p>But that day when the door opened, it wasn't the psychologist who walked in, it was the brunet. <br/>"Kurama?" Naruto called holding the man's hand, he looked around not seeing his brother. "Niisan?" he held on to his new green dragon plush toy the man had bought him.</p>
<p>It was when he heard his brother's bright tiny voice that he got out of his hiding place and went hugging him. He got on his knees so he was on the same level as Naruto. "You okay?"</p>
<p>"Mhm," Naruto gave him his famous smile. "I miss you" he confessed, hugging his older brother.</p>
<p>"Me too." He kissed the blond's forehead "they treated you nicely?"</p>
<p>"Doctor said I was bwave! She gave me this" he showed him the lollipop. "For you, Nii-san"</p>
<p>"It's yours, Naruto"</p>
<p>"No...for you" the blond pouted.</p>
<p>"Okay okay don't cry" he smiled and took the candy. "Thank you" he kissed his baby brother's cheek.</p>
<p>Iruka could see how much the two loved one another and how inseparable they were. <br/>He tousled the redhead's hair. "Sorry I disappeared for so long. I had to prepare all the papers. But now you can come with me" he smiled.</p>
<p>Kurama said nothing as he just kept his brother close not trusting anyone. His little four-year-old sibling held his hand through the ride. They got into an apartment.</p>
<p>Though it was a two-bedroom apartment, fairly simple in design and decor; both the kids stood in awe. Mostly Naruto seemed to be loving every single thing and exploring it all.</p>
<p>"This will be your bedroom. I hope you don't mind sharing for now. I couldn't find a bigger place on such short notice" the brunet informed letting them walk around. "We can go shopping later today for some clothes"</p>
<p>Again, Kurama felt the hand brushing his hair. It was the same way his mother used to do it. It was loving and reassuring, but he still refused to believe anyone was that nice. He yanked Iruka's hand away, it won't be long before they show their true colour.</p>
<p>Iruka's eyes lit up when he heard the door "oh he's here" he spoke to himself and got out the room. <br/>Kurama worried immediately and stayed behind holding his innocent goofy brother.</p>
<p>"Kakashi!!" He threw himself in the arms of his lover. The man was still wearing his work gear, he slightly groaned when he felt the weight of his lover. "You're home safe"</p>
<p>"As always" the grey-haired man worked in the special forces and as such had to leave for months at a time for work. His trained ears caught the sound of movements from their guestroom "do we have someone over?"</p>
<p>"Can't surprise you, can I?" Iruka held both his lover's hand. "Remember how....we talked about....well before you left...about-..." he cleared his throat.</p>
<p>"About?" Kakashi inquired since his husband was all nervous, he started walking to the room "you didn't go ahead and adopt a puppy, did you? You know we don't have time for a-..." He froze when he saw the two kids "dog" he mumbled.</p>
<p>"Surprise," he said nervously.</p>
<p>Kakashi only gulped when he realized that they were now parents, he wasn't ready.</p>
<p>🍥🍙🍥🍙🍥</p>
<p>Uzumaki Naruto was nicknamed sunshine when he turned six, it stuck with him since then. He was the embodiment of happiness. His smile was infectious and he brought joy to all those around him.</p>
<p>Eyes as blue and as clear as the sky on a summer day. Hair a bright yellow colour, it was as untamed as his soul. <br/>Around the neighbourhood, Naruto was the kid who helped anyone in need.</p>
<p>"Ōbaachan" Naruto was walking from school when he saw her struggling with her groceries. "Let me help"</p>
<p>"Ah Naruto-Kun," she smiled "it's quite alright," he didn't care about her objections much and still carried the bags for her.</p>
<p>"It just happens to be my way home too, Dattebayo?" He innocently lied to spare her pride. She knew he did not live anywhere near her home. But the eight-year-old had always offered her help and told the same lie to protect her pride.</p>
<p>"How is school treating you?"</p>
<p>"It's fine...just same as always." He shrugged. "Ōbaachan," he hesitated for a second before he continued "what that man said the other day...I don't think you're a burden. I enjoy walking with you home, dattebayo?"</p>
<p>"You heard that?" her eyes softened.</p>
<p>"It wasn't nice to say."</p>
<p>"Well...that man is my son. His siblings are no different." It pained her, to know that she failed to raise her kids correctly.</p>
<p>"They're stupid," he spoke with no regard to them.</p>
<p>"They're counting time until I am gone...so they can fight each other instead" she sadly spoke, though the statement was mostly to herself and not the child.</p>
<p>"Okaasan," the man showed up taking the bags from the blond "thank you" he forced a smile Naruto's way only because he was a kid. "How many times have I told you to take it easy, Okaasan?"</p>
<p>"You're not fooling anyone with that smile" she straightened her back and walked inside her estate, her son hated being treated that way. "will you come for tea, Naruto-Kun?"</p>
<p>"Okaasama and Otousama are expecting my return soon. Perhaps tomorrow, Ōbaachan" he smiled.</p>
<p>"Definitely tomorrow then, Naruto-Kun"</p>
<p>"Haai" he bowed to her and left in a hurry. She smiled as she watched him walk away, hoping that his pure heart doesn't harden by the cruelty of the world.</p>
<p>He rushed home and arrived at the same time as his older brother. <br/>Kurama, now fifteen, looked at the flushed cheeks of his brother and his laboured breathing.<br/>"You came running? Naruto-.."</p>
<p>"I'm fine, Niisan"</p>
<p>"You went to help her again, didn't you? His eyes narrowed "why do you insist on that? No one helped u-..."</p>
<p>"That's not true. Okaasan, Otousan took us in. They helped us."</p>
<p>That was always Naruto's argument whenever the two talked about it.<br/>"You don't even remember what we suffered...maybe that's a good thing" his red locks dropped covering his face.</p>
<p>"I remember. I remember every single day...and I know what you had done for me, Kurama" he held his brother's hand but the redhead pulled away. <br/>Naruto just followed him inside the apartment. "Ku-...."</p>
<p>"I wanna be alone." He went to their shared bedroom and slammed the door shut.</p>
<p>Naruto flinched and just stayed in the living room. He sat down doing his homework. When he felt he wasn't well, he went to the medical cabinet in the bathroom and got the thermometer.</p>
<p>He was used to taking his temperature by now. He was used to doing a lot of other normal check-ups. <br/>He walked to their bedroom. "Niisan..." He knocked on the door.</p>
<p>"I told you to leave me alone, Naruto!"</p>
<p>"Haai.." he walked towards the apartment exit. Iruka had told him before to go to the neighbours in case he was home alone.</p>
<p>He walked out still holding the thermometer in hand. He knocked on the dark brown door, even got on his tiptoes to reach the doorbell. But no one answered him.</p>
<p>He shuffled his way back inside and to his brother. <br/>"Kuram-.." he hadn't even finished saying his brother's name.</p>
<p>The redhead was fuming shouting an angry "what?!" As soon as the door was opened.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry" his big blue eyes welled up with tears and with the first tear that streamed down his face, Naruto had seemingly fallen unconscious in his brother's arms.</p>
<p>Kurama had no problem carrying his brother's frail body to the bed. He got out of the bedroom and found the thermometer with the reading. <br/>He got Naruto's meds, rushed to the bedroom with a sense of urgency.</p>
<p>He sat monitoring Naruto's fever. He held Naruto's cold small hand.</p>
<p><br/>Kurama knew one thing for a fact: his brother was not going to live a long life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That much the doctor was very honest about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They don't know what is wrong with him, therefore they don't know how to treat it. Everything they have suspected, he had tested negative for. They have even tested for the most unlikely of diseases with no conclusive result.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurama ended up calling 119 when the blond's fever got worse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was that event that lead to the meeting of Itachi and Kurama. Both the teens sat quietly in the waiting room as their brothers were both taken in.</p>
<p>Kurama looked at the jittery teen next to him. He didn't know why someone like him would be here. Nonetheless, he got up and bought the teen some tea out of the kindness of his heart. A kindness he swears he doesn't have anymore.</p>
<p>"Tha-..thank you," Itachi accepted it.</p>
<p>"Don't mention it" he sipped from his own cup "who are you here for?"</p>
<p>"My little brother...and you?"</p>
<p>"Me too" Kurama's long locks covered his face. "I'm losing him...." he muttered</p>
<p>Itachi had thought the redhead next to him, also had a sibling with cancer. "You have to have faith. My brother was diagnosed with cancer when he was five. I'm hopeful he can make it through again"</p>
<p>Kurama stayed quiet for a long time before he finally spoke "he doesn't have cancer" he mumbled "I wish it was just that. I wish it was something he could get treatment for"</p>
<p>Itachi put his hand on the redhead's thigh "I'm sorry to hear that"</p>
<p>The oldest Uzumaki broke down when he felt that gentle touch. "it's my fault. It all is my fault" the teen covered his face and cried.</p>
<p>"I'm sure it isn't. You just are trying to make sense of it. But things like these don't usually make sense. They happen and they make us grow" Itachi tensed up a little. It was only noticed by the redhead beside him.</p>
<p>When he looked up he saw the pain behind those obsidian eyes. One that so much resembled his own. <br/>Kurama was about to hold the stranger teen's hand when he heard a female voice. <br/>"Itachi-Kun, you can go ahead and see him."</p>
<p>"Hai," he replied in a monotone as he got up. "Thank you for the drink." He bowed to the redhead and left.</p>
<p>"Haa..." The Uzumaki got himself up and went over to his baby brother's room.</p>
<p>🍙🍥🍙🍥🍙</p>
<p>During Naruto's hospital stay, Kurama had come across the old woman twice without giving her any help. <br/>The third time, he noticed how she actually stopped and looked longingly where Naruto would usually come. <br/>"Do you need help?" Kurama asked.</p>
<p>"Not at all" she forced a smile. "I just haven't seen my little grandson in a while. He usually comes this way...we were supposed to have tea together a few days ago." Her eyes softened. "Maybe he just grew tired of me too," she mumbled as she walked away clearly broken by that.</p>
<p>Kurama was able to see firsthand why his brother did so much for others around him. It was because he could see the pain behind their smiles. <br/>He walked to the woman and held her bags. "Is your grandson an annoying blond by any chance?"</p>
<p>The old woman would have started protesting hadn't he asked that question. <br/>"That would be him"</p>
<p>"He's my little brother...and he's in the hospital" he informed as he continued walking. The woman had stopped. "Ōbasan?" Kurama asked when he noticed it was just him walking.</p>
<p>"What happened?" The grandma thought he got into a car accident after he escorted her home. "He'll be alright?"</p>
<p>"He got sick." He informed "I don't know"</p>
<p>"Come along, child" although she was slow-paced; she still did her best to walk as fast as she could.</p>
<p>Once home, Kurama was invited inside. The woman, whom he noted was rich, refused the help of anyone as she cooked for the boy she called her grandson. <br/>"Ōba-san, you shouldn't trouble yourself"</p>
<p>"Nonsense" she replied.</p>
<p>After she had prepared a homey meal for his brother. He left with her to the hospital. Kurama saw how genuinely worried she was about Naruto. A kid who only gave minutes of his time daily. <br/>She even called him her grandson.</p>
<p>"Ōbasan...why do you go to such lengths for my brother?"</p>
<p>"I've seen many people over change who they were....harden their souls and become just as cruel as the society we live in, my children and grandchildren included. Yet, Naruto's smile was always unfaltering. He never made me feel like a chore. Naruto-Kun has such a kind soul, I want to do my best to protect it. I guess I'm holding on to a hope that some people aren't corrupted. You're like that too. I can see it in your eyes"</p>
<p>"People just step on you the moment you give them a chance to. Kindness is weakness" Kurama looked the other way.</p>
<p>"It is both a weakness and a strength. It all depends on your perspective." She got out of the car and went to visit her grandson.</p>
<p>She was no stranger to hospitals, with her health deteriorating so fast due to age. But she despised that someone as young as Naruto had to spend even a second somewhere like that.</p>
<p>The door opened revealing a plain hospital room. White walls, they were decorated with some flowers, fish and cartoon characters since it was a pediatric ward but it remained a hospital room.</p>
<p>"Ōbaachan?" Naruto looked at the woman and thought he was just imagining as his brother soon had his attention.</p>
<p>"You're awake" Kurama rushed to his side holding his hand "how are you feeling?"</p>
<p>Naruto just closed his eyes "Niisan, Itsumo byōki de gomenasai" (I'm sorry for always being sick.)</p>
<p>Kurama kissed his hand. He knew he made Naruto feel like a heavy burden. "Ōbasan came to visit, she made you a delicious homemade meal..." The redhead was just trying to keep his baby brother awake but the boy had already slipped back to sleep.</p>
<p>"I'll visit him tomorrow." The woman small smiled and handed him the Dango shaped plush. It was old but it smelled fruity still after all those years. It used to be hers. It was twice Naruto's size. She put it on the chair with a note.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately, when that tomorrow came she couldn't go visit. She had hoped this would pass but days flew by and she was only getting worse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In her last moments in life, she had only wished she could see him one last time.</p>
<p>Surrounded by people who called themselves her family but her one true family was nowhere near.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kaasan," Naruto held on to the plush toy "can we go see Ōbaachan? I want to say thank you"</p>
<p>"Naruto" Iruka began to apprise but he gave up to his son's request with those blue orbs. "Fine but just for five minutes. The doctor said you need lots of rest"</p>
<p>"Haai" he smiled as he cuddled to the plush. He was absolutely in love with it.</p>
<p>They stopped at the end of the street, cars were parked everywhere. Iruka held Naruto's hand and asked if he wanted to be given a piggyback ride which was unsurprisingly declined.</p>
<p>Naruto once seeing the people in and out of their destination, let go of his mother and ran unconsciously to the house.<br/>"Ōbaachan!!"</p>
<p>Iruka ran after him as the kid broke in the house calling for her. <br/>Following the outraged crowd, he found his son by the woman's side. <br/>"Naruto" she mumbled his name. Her hand reached his face and wiped the tears that none had shed for her. "Thank you." She smiled weakly.</p>
<p>A tear gently escaped her eyes as she took her last breath, her arm went limp but Naruto held on to it as he cried. <br/>"Ōbaachan...we didn't get to have tea yet..." He sobbed longing to her loving touch.</p>
<p>Iruka was frightened by the monotony of the other people in the house. It was as if he and his child were the only living beings with emotions. The moment the doctor had declared her dead, they went on mumbling about who gets what.</p>
<p>Iruka kneeled beside his child. He couldn't imagine it being an easy thing to deal with so suddenly.<br/>"Baby, I'm so sorry" the moment he put his hand on Naruto's back, the kid turned to sob in his arms.</p>
<p>"We were...we-...gon-...tea" his voice broke not wanting to accept she was gone.</p>
<p>"Easy now, Naruto-Kun. We talked about this didn't we?" <br/>Iruka had talked about this when Naruto's pet hamster passed away a few months back. "It's part of life...it doesn't mean she's gone forever. She's right here and here" he put his hand on Naruto's chest and head signalling his heart and memories.</p>
<p>But still, nothing made the pain subside. He held his boy closer when the woman's family rudely kicked them out. The lawyer was all silent until that moment.</p>
<p>"Kire-san had asked for an Uzumaki Naruto-Kun to be at the hearing of her will." The lawyer spoke up. "That would be you, wouldn't it little boy?" She asked looking at the kid and then his parent.</p>
<p>"Is this the time for this?" Iruka was holding his broken child.</p>
<p>"No, but the family requests-..."</p>
<p>"What is wrong with you people? Have you no heart?" He raged before he left with Naruto.</p>
<p>🍥🍙🍥🍙🍥</p>
<p>The blond kept holding the Dango plush she gave him as he watched them bury her.<br/>Iruka was right next to him holding his hand.<br/>"You okay, sweetie?"</p>
<p>"Yeah..." The kid replied still wiping the tears that occasionally streamed down his face.</p>
<p>After that, they were in the house. It didn't seem much like a funeral, no one seemed to be affected. Rudely discussing how much they'd all be getting.</p>
<p>"I know this is hard to lose your grandmother" the lawyer spoke up ignoring the snickers from the adults nearby. "We'll only do this if you're ready"</p>
<p>"Ha.." Naruto agreed.</p>
<p>"Okay then" the woman put her suitcase on the table getting the letter. <strong>"I, Kire Rei being of sound mind and memory, declare this to be my last will.</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>Until my very last breath, I am sure I have held on to the hope of having you turn your ways. I am extremely disappointed in every one of you.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>But above all I am disappointed in myself, I was unable to raise compassionate members of the society. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>For ages, you have leeched off my success and I am sure each of you has been counting the minutes for when I drop dead.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I have thought hard about what I am going to leave and to who. Hastily now, I'm sure you're all waiting. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I leave my entire estate and my share in the company to my beloved grandson-.."</strong>
</p>
<p>A victorious "yes" was heard from a certain young male who so confidently thought it was him.</p>
<p>The lawyer resumed <strong>"I have created a trust fund containing which I also grant to my beloved grandson. Since he is not eighteen years of age yet, he will receive monthly stipends. The trust will pay for any of his life necessities until he comes of age.</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>If my grandson passes away before turning eighteen, all the assets will be donated accordingly to the following charitable organizations"</strong>
</p>
<p>"Grandma wrote that while I was still underage" the man smirked "we all know I was always her favourite, that's no lie"</p>
<p><strong>"I know some of you already think I mean them when I say 'beloved grandson.'"</strong> The lawyer continued <strong>"but there is only one person. He had taken care of me without me asking. He had unconditionally spent time with me. And when I wasn't feeling well he came to check on me.</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>We may not be blood-related but he had been my family more than any of you had.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Uzumaki Naruto-Kun will be the sole heir."</strong>
</p>
<p>"What?! Him!!! She lost her mind, hasn't she? We're having this revoked by the court"</p>
<p>"Be my guests." The lawyer silenced them "she left you letters." the young lawyer started distributing them. But not all have replied to her call. "Naruto-Kun," she smiled "she left you one too"</p>
<p>Naruto had sat there in his feverish haze, tuning in and out as she read the will. <br/>"Okay, we're going back home." Iruka carried him "we're not needed anymore are we?"</p>
<p>"No, I have your address so I can come over at another time" she handed him the letter which he took before leaving.</p>
<p>Iruka's heart was torn to pieces for his child. He walked with him home. <br/>The moment he walked in he saw his husband has just come back from work. "How did it go?"</p>
<p>"She made Naruto the sole heir. They were all pissed and I don't think Naruto heard even half the will." He took his child to the shared room and laid him in bed.</p>
<p>"I can imagine.." Kakashi drunk from his bottle of water. "He's not any better?" he plopped on the couch.</p>
<p>"I'm thinking of pulling him off school for now. He won't like it but it's what's best for him" he put the letter on the table and sat down next to his husband "it feels déjà vu, except different" </p>
<p>"Yeah because she didn't tell him to marry a girl to get it" Kakashi smiled "you know I don't regret choosing you. All the money in the world wouldn't make me half as happy as you make me" he leaned in and kissed Iruka to quill the fears in the brunet's mind. "I'd chose you any given day."</p>
<p>"And I'd chose you," Iruka said with a blush on his face.</p>
<p>"You don't get to choose." He smirked leaning in and making out with Iruka right there.</p>
<p>But the phone ring stopped their make-out session. "Work" Kakashi frowned. "I have to go."</p>
<p>"You just came back" Iruka frowned sitting up. He had a bad feeling. Iruka's guts had never failed him before.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know. I'll be back soon ok?"</p>
<p>"Don't go," he begged.</p>
<p>"That's not possible and you know that" Kakashi pulled from his lover even though it pained him.</p>
<p>Iruka was right with his gut because not even a week later, he had a call to inform him Kakashi was in the hospital.</p>
<p>His knees wobbled as he struggled to stay standing. The air felt thin, his lungs refused to work properly as the worst-case scenario played over and over in his head.</p>
<p>He dropped the phone and that was enough to get the attention of the two kids. <br/>"Iruka, you okay?" Kurama asked first.</p>
<p>"Kakashi" the man managed to mumble before he just left the house like a maniac.</p>
<p>Naruto looked at his brother as it was unusual for Iruka to leave without saying a word to them. <br/>"Where did Kaasan go?" Naruto wondered sitting up.</p>
<p>"Work?" The redhead shrugged not wanting to trouble his baby brother "It's your turn" he turned the kid's attention to the game.</p>
<p>"Mhm," Naruto thought about his next move before making it. "Niisan, are you angry with me because of what happened?"</p>
<p>"No, not at all" Kurama smiled, "I think good people deserve good things"</p>
<p>"But you're a good person too, Niisan" the kid pouted cuddling to his Dango plush.</p>
<p>"I am only to you" he focused back on the game. "But you know...until you're better I'll help all those people on your behalf. Okay?"</p>
<p>"Really?" His eyes lit up</p>
<p>"Yes really" Kurama blushed as his baby brother hugged him thanking him.</p>
<p>🍙🍥🍙🍥🍙</p>
<p>In the hospital Iruka was frantic, he saw his husband was suffering from an eye injury. <br/>"Iruka? I told them not to-.." he stopped as his husband hugged him tight "I'm fine"</p>
<p>"I thought I lost you. Please Kakashi, I can't live without you...I can't"</p>
<p>"Ha," was all the man said knowing what he had to do. He had indeed been thinking about a career change. Working as a field agent might have been alright when he was single, acceptable when he got married but this was borderline mental abuse to those that care about him.</p>
<p>Even though he'd promise he'd get home safe, he had no guarantee and it was not the first time he got injured but this time he almost lost his left eye.</p>
<p>They left home together, that was the event which lead Kakashi to have a career change.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Beginning (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After that explosion; everything happened in a monotone for the Uchiha. How their family refused to take care of them and then they were up for adoption. Of course having that family name meant they got adopted almost immediately.</p><p>Both he and Sasuke were taken by mere strangers. He was thankful, it meant his baby brother wouldn't even possibly remember their own parents. It meant Sasuke wouldn't suffer as much as him with the pain of losing their parents. That is what Itachi thought. For even at the tender age of nine, he was far smarter and more compassionate.</p><p>At age five, Uchiha Sasuke was diagnosed with a rare form of cancer. That's when he became a pity party for all of those around him. His older brother was the only one he actually liked spending time with; something that hasn't changed at all ever since he was a baby.</p><p>He was scared, frightened....terrified even due to the way his adoptive parents kept crying and wailing.</p><p>It was a tough journey but at age seven he went into remission and he thought he had seen the last of his demon.<br/>
When he was no longer sick, he was back to his normal life. He studied only at the best of schools and wore the best of clothes.</p><p>But Uchiha Sasuke's life was far from perfect. Behind all those nice things was mental abuse that he was on the receiving end of. Their adoptive parents almost despised him. No, Sasuke was sure, they did.<br/>
This was different from how they would be told they should be grateful for being taken in.</p><p>Uchiha Sasuke was always compared to his older brother. Nothing he did seemed to ever be good enough. The people, he considered his parents, had told him more than once he was defective.</p><p>Defective, yes, that is the word his parents chose to call him.<br/>
That's why when he was diagnosed the second time around he truly believed he was defective.</p><p>At age eight, he was back to chemotherapy. And at ten, was the last time Itachi had seen his baby brother smile.<br/>
Uchiha Sasuke thought himself destined to only one thing; death. So he didn't try to fight, he had given up on everything. On life, on living.</p><p>Sasuke thought that dying indeed was easier than living. He could be with his real parents, that is if heaven and hell existed.</p><p>He didn't want to think of the higher being which humans referred to as God. He was but a ten year old child, yet already he had suffered so much cruelty.<br/>
Was he destined for pain? How would that be juste? How could it be fair for him to be laying in a hospital bed, poison coursing through his veins while another child was outside playing?<br/>
What did he do to deserve such penance?</p><p>Through all of those questions going in his mind, there was no one to talk to. No one to comfort him, and only the sound of his own monitors reminded him that the merciful death he so wished to receive had too abandoned him.</p><p>So he curled up to a ball. Only the pillow under his head knew exactly the amount of pain he felt every single night.</p><p>🍙🍥🍙🍥🍙</p><p>They say depression is a side affect of cancer treatment. I don't really care what they say. I've been in and out of hospitals my whole life.</p><p>Chemotherapy, radiotherapy, biotherapy, But nothing seemed to work so far. Lately, I've just been doing it for the sake of my family.</p><p>Not like I had a saying in any decision. I was just seventeen and already tired of life. Tired of having people look at me with those same eyes: pity.</p><p>How much I loathed people for their fake smiles and their overthetop positive attitude. I wasn't a kid anymore. I didn't need them to sugarcoat reality.<br/>
I've accepted my fate when I was ten.</p><p>"Sasuke," my brother's voice brought me back from that dark tunnel.</p><p>My brother, Itachi, people say we look alike. When I said I'm doing it for my family; I meant him. My only real family that is. We were adopted; a fact that our adopting parents kept rubbing in our face at every goddamn opportunity as if we owed them.</p><p>Itachi was now almost twenty-four, he's been living out the house since he turned sixteen.</p><p>Me? Well I'm stuck with those two idiots that use me at every fucking gathering as a pet, for another year.</p><p>Poor Sasuke this...poor Sasuke that... They gave themselves the freedom to put me in the spotlight every single time just to get attention.</p><p>"Did you hear anything I said at all?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"No" I confessed. "Sorry I was just thinking...bout...them"</p><p>"You won't have to be home for a while...try to relax. Stressing is not good. I'll talk to them, try to convince them to have you stay over with me for a while"</p><p>"They'll say no. I bet they are counting the days for when I die. I can already imagine the funeral...and they won't ever let it go." I physically shivered.</p><p>"You're not gonna die"</p><p>"We both know that's a lie"</p><p>"You beat it three times...you can do it a fourth time, one last time"</p><p>I saw those obsidian eyes look at me. I was familiar with that look. It was fear, Itachi was most of all afraid of losing me.</p><p>"You know I'll do my best for you, Itachi" I sighed</p><p>"I know" he planted a kiss on my forehead "I got you some food-.." he looked at his phone and sighed "work...I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Another kiss and then he was out the door.</p><p>My so called parents could be here any time and I certainly didn't want to deal with any of their exaggerated fake emotions.<br/>
I was reading when I noticed a couple of kids walk over to the main area, then a couple more.</p><p>I got slowly from bed holding my IV. My curiosity got the best of me...sue me.<br/>
I got out of my room and saw as kids ran beside me holding balloons and candy.</p><p>The nurses were handing out balloons and candy to the kids. This wasn't unusual. Every once in a while someone just decided they care and spend a little bit of money on useless shit like this. As if Candy can heal their illnesses.</p><p>Some rich snob who hired this cheap ass clown and spent two hundred dollars on candy or some fucking celebrity visiting to get their name on the front of page. Judging by the lone photographer it was the latter, this would just make it seem more organic like someone just happened to recognize them and took photos.</p><p>He walked towards me, what kind of clown face is that anyways with painted whiskers? He handed me some candy which I just yanked from his hand.</p><p>The room went quiet and the head nurse had ordered me back to my room.<br/>
"Whatever...like some candy can fucking fix me"</p><p>"Sasuke! Watch your mouth!" The nurse reprimanded me whilst escorting me back to the room.</p><p>I thought that was the first and last time I would see that idiot clown. I was wrong.</p><p>For the next fourteen days, he came every single day wearing a different costume and bringing different gifts.<br/>
Each time he made sure to hand me something and each time I equally threw it on the ground.</p><p>🍙🍜🍙🍜🍙</p><p>Naruto had been trying for fourteen days straight. That is half his summer vacation already wasted failing to make every child happy in the pediatric ward.</p><p>What annoyed him most was that he was failing because of just one.<br/>
He approached the Nurses in the reception desk.<br/>
"Neh-san" he dolled up his voice "what does that Sasuke kid like?"</p><p>"We'd love to help, Naruto-kun but...he keeps to himself...it shouldn't matter...you're doing a great job with the rest of them...."</p><p>"Ha...I guess so..." He said but it was beating on him like a drum "can I visit him?"</p><p>"Only if he agrees to it, don't force him. His room is last down the hallway, Uchiha Sasuke you can't miss it"</p><p>"Thanks Neh-san!" He smiled and walked there. Soft knock on the door, Sasuke looked at the clown outfit not even lifting his eyes or giving time to the blond to speak.<br/>
"Nope! Get out..."</p><p>To his surprise, the clown complied. For the remaining fourteen days it, he would visit and bring him a different gift.</p><p>Only at the last day, the mystery clown didn't come. No knocks on his door, no gifts entrusted to the nurses. He sighed in relief. No more of that weird clown. Except when he sat down on his bed, he kept looking at the door expectingly. This person came for a whole month without missing a day.</p><p>He almost believed they cared and for a second he heard his annoying voice down the hallway.<br/>
Sasuke quickly held his book and pretended he was reading.</p><p>He cleared his throat preparing to say no but the waft of the familiar sweet dumplings hit him.<br/>
"I figured out what you like" the person in front of him wore normal clothes. Some jeans and a black shirt, hair as yellow as our eyes perceive the sun to be. The whiskers that the raven thought were painted on the teen's face were actually real.</p><p>All in all the idiot clown didn't look bad at all without that weird outfit and makeup.</p><p>"I don't like sweets" Sasuke rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Ah but these aren't just any sweets...they are the best Dango in all of Konohagakure, from your favourite shop!"</p><p>Sasuke remained indifferent. "Impressive, how did you collect so much wrong information?"</p><p>"But...that's what...your brother said you liked..." Naruto's voice dropped. He was disappointed. It broke his heart.</p><p>"Better luck next time" Sasuke saw him from the corner of his eyes as he put down the paper bag, bowed to him apologizing for disturbing him then left. His once high spirits were crushed.</p><p>The raven enjoyed the Dango, smiling at the thought someone who only knew his name bothered so much to make him happy.</p><p>The blond, Sasuke thought, was no rich snob judging by his normal clothes and he certainly was no celebrity. Those actions that once bothered the Uchiha were now almost endearing.</p><p>His so called parents came for him after their work time was over. He was all ready by the door with his one hundred plushy. He had at least ten bags of plush toys of all sizes and colours.</p><p>His parents hugged him and cried. How nobody saw through his adoptive parents' act was beyond him. For him the act was as clear as day.</p><p>The drive home was quiet, at least from Sasuke's side. The adults kept talking about the new school he was going to go to, about how they were understanding of his condition.</p><p>But all the words fell on deaf ears as somewhere in the busy streets of Konoha, alll he could see or think about was that blond.</p><p>He got up to his small bedroom, so small it just barely had his bed and dresser. By all means the house itself was big, they had another room for him. That one was for show, he could only be in it if they have guests. That is where all his plushies were taken. With the exception of an old small green dragon plushy that he kept for himself.</p><p>It was special because that was the first one Naruto brought him. It smelled exactly how he thought the teen would: a fruity delight, so he held on to it as he fell asleep.</p><p>He wondered what name the blond had. After all, he had never asked or made an attempt to converse with him. He wondered if he would ever see him again.</p><p>One thing was for sure, Uchiha Sasuke dreamed of the clown.</p><p>🍙🍥🍙🍥🍙</p><p>Sasuke was driven to school. His father telling him to let the teachers know if he didn't feel well. Then he mumbled about how he was troubling everyone around him all the time.</p><p>The first day seemed to go fairly well. His new classmates seemed to know all about his condition. For in their eyes lingered the most hated look, that of Pity.</p><p>Girls have thrown themselves at him at every possible occasion but he did not care.</p><p>One thing caught the attention of the Uchiha. For his entire first month at the new school, the teachers always asked for an Uzumaki Naruto that never showed up.</p><p>The next morning however, it was a different story.<br/>
"Uzumaki Naruto" the teacher called that name again. Sasuke heard it countless times but thought nothing of it, just some dumb asshole who absents all the time.</p><p>But lo and behold the husky voice that he got used to hearing in the hospital came through.<br/>
Sasuke looked ahead of him for once, seeing unruly blond hair, his heart raced waiting to see the rest of his features.</p><p>And he did get to see him when he walked to the only emtpy seat beside him.<br/>
Naruto's body stopped moving when he saw the pale teen.<br/>
"Teme,"</p><p>Sasuke just looked away hiding his embarrassment. The blond teen was visibly angry, something he wasn't used to...only Itachi ever got angry and even that was a rare occasion.</p><p>The two teens had zero interactions, Sasuke from time to time glancing at the blond who seemed to be surfing the world with his mind and not giving two shits about the lesson.</p><p>Come lunch time, most of the able bodies of their classmates brought lunch to eat with him. He didn't care who sat but he cared who didn't.</p><p>"Naruto" a voice called from the doorway. "Are you ready?"</p><p>"Yeah just a second" the blond replied getting his schoolbag and leaving.</p><p>Sasuke watched as the blond teen walked to a dark haired teen, who wore his hair up in a ponytail. His uniform was a mess, tie loosely around his neck and he could recognize that lazy smile.</p><p>He was the photographer from the hospital.</p><p>"Don't trouble your mind with those two, Sasuke. They're nothing but a disaster waiting to happen. They miss classes constantly and go vandalize buildings..." The boy with long brown hair and light purple eyes kept talking about crimes he heard they were caught for.</p><p>But Sasuke couldn't believe the guy who spent one month trying to desperately get him to smile was that bad of a person.</p><p>After lunch the blond was not back. Sasuke was intrigued, what did it feel like to vandalize a building anyway? how does one do it?</p><p>Sasuke was lost in thought when he noticed his teacher had slipped him a note as he walked by his desk.<br/>
<strong>"Go to the nurse's office"</strong> he looked up at his weird teacher.<br/>
He quietly got up and out of the backdoor.</p><p>Sasuke placed his hand on his forehead, he could feel a slight fever. Maybe his cheeks were flushed and that was how his sensei knew to send him to the office.</p><p>He got there, slightly out of breath. It took a bit convicing but Sasuke managed to just rest in the nurse's office without her contacting his parents.</p><p><strong>"Hey, kid...I'm gonna be late so just wait by the gate"</strong> he read the text from his father and sighed.</p><p>"Sasuke-kun, are you feeling better?"</p><p>"Hai," he replied but she still took a reading of his fever "it's a bit higher than normal....it always is...that's normal for me" he replied.</p><p>"I'll call your parents" she informed worried.</p><p>"That won't be necessary. Otou-san is waiting for me outside" Sasuke got out of the bed and walked the empty hallways of school. He could hear his classmates right outside in the schoolyard. They seemed to have trivial worries. But two voices despite being low echoed in the hallway and he found himself eavesdropping.</p><p>"So what did you two do this time?" Their teacher asked.</p><p>"Just the usual,"</p><p>"No arson?" The adult and the teen chuckled at the obvious inside joke, but then it quickly died out "what's wrong?"</p><p>"You should talk to him. I don't like it that you're still not talking because of me"</p><p>"It's not because of you," </p><p>"I'm not a kid, Kakashi. Look just talk to him, he's been withdrawn since you two broke up..."</p><p>"Okay...okay...I'll come with you-..."</p><p>"No, you are gonna go by yourself. And I'm gonna go take Sasuke his stuff"</p><p>"I'm the adult here" Kakashi sounded defeated.</p><p>"Start acting like one" Sasuke could imagine the blond rolling his eyes as he said that.</p><p>He heard footsteps so Sasuke resumed walking pretending he had never overheard any of their conversation.<br/>
But the blond stopped right as he saw his classmate.<br/>
"Sasuke, I thought you were home"</p><p>Sasuke didn't reply. Rather say, He couldn't reply.</p><p><br/>
Uzumaki Naruto, Blond hair, Blue eyes, Whisker birthmarks, Contagious smile, a more contagious laugh.</p><p>This blond teen spelled trouble. He was dangerous. Indeed he was more dangerous than any of their classmates had ever told the young Uchiha.</p><p>"Teme," the croaky voice brought him back to reality. But as Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's forehead, he suddenly felt the weight of his classmate on top of him.<br/>
"Sasuke?" He held him and carefully eased him down "Kakashi!" Naruto called and quickly turning his attention to Sasuke.</p><p>The grey haired man walked out hearing the urgency in Naruto's voice. He got his phone out calling 119 when he saw the new student passed out. A student who, he was well aware, was sick.<br/>
"He just suddenly passed out" he had used their schoolbags together to elevate Sasuke's legs.</p><p>The raven opened his eyes to meet the cerulean ones of the blond.<br/>
"Hey welcome back...do you know where you are?"</p><p>"School"</p><p>"What day is is?"</p><p>"October 1st"</p><p>"Can you lift you right arm for me?"</p><p>"I just fainted...not the end of the world" Sasuke replied lifting his right arm.</p><p>"Sassy even when just regaining consciousness" Naruto noted to himself "the ambulance is on it's way...stay on your side, if you're lucky the EMTs won't take you to the hospital"</p><p>Sasuke complied only because of the last sentence the blond said. He definitely did not want to go to the hospital. In front of him, Naruto sat on his knees.</p><p>Even now, Naruto only had a concerned look painted all over his face. He didn't seem to have any pity for Sasuke. He didn't make any conversation other than what was necessary.<br/>
"They're here" Naruto informed as he saw Kakashi lead them to where they both were.<br/>
Sasuke's eyes were fixed on Naruto. Who just held their schoolbags and followed with a slight sprint.</p><p>That look of someone who <em><strong>truly</strong></em> cared.</p><p>The few students that remained in school ground took videos of the event. Kakashi tried to deter the Teens from doing so but it wasn't until Gai showed up with a speech about how un-youthful their behaviour was that had completely made them lose interest.</p><p>Naruto went back inside remembering his yellow umbrella. When he got out, the ambulance had left and so did the students. The clouds were heavy with tears. Thunder rolled in the background and lightening stroke silently from afar.</p><p>He closed the school gate after him and felt a couple droplets falling at a faster rate signifying that it would, in a matter of moments, rain harshly. He rushed to open his umbrella, as lightning stroke he could so easily spot the Uchiha sitting on the bench outside of the school.</p><p>Naruto got closer and just covered the Uchiha from the rain.<br/>
Sasuke looked up, his hair damp and his eyes tired. Naruto didn't know if that was just the rain or if Sasuke had been crying.</p><p>"Didn't you leave already?" He looked away, hoping to god Naruto hadn't just heard him cry.</p><p>"No, I forgot my umbrella inside...when I got out there was no one there, I thought they took you to the hospital. Didn't Kakashi Ni-...I mean sensei offer to take you home?"</p><p>"He did...But Otousan said he would pick me up. He told me to wait here." Sasuke looked down cursing himself internally.</p><p>"But it's-..."</p><p>"He said to wait!" Sasuke lost his temper yelling at the innocent blond in front of him.</p><p>"Then I guess I'll just have to wait with you, dattebayo?" Naruto casually spoke.</p><p>"I don't need your pity...I don't want it...I don't-..."</p><p>"I don't pity you." Naruto said softly, his voice lost in the sound of rain. "I'd have waited with any of our other classmates..."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Stupid personal reasons"</p><p>Before he said anything, his father had honked; stopping his train of thought abruptly.<br/>
"Sasuke!" The man called, he wouldn't have bothered getting out of the car if he hadn't seen the other figure.</p><p>The man helped his son in the car, Naruto handed him his school bag.<br/>
"I put the homework assignments with your papers. Kakashi sensei is forgiving with deadlines but not so forgiving with not delivering the papers. In his words: if you don't deliver the paper you better be dead. Although, he...really ever said that to me"</p><p>"I wonder why" Sasuke couldn't help but let a small smile dance on his face and with that his father sped up.</p><p>"Was that....a smile?" Naruto tugged at his school cardigan, his heartbeat accelerated and he felt the air was so thin he was going to pass out.</p><p>Naruto remained still trying to hold on to every little bit of that fleeting moment. He had asked Iruka before what it's like falling in love. He remembered being so angry for getting a vague answer "you'll know when it happens"</p><p>This was the moment Iruka talked about, the moment time stands still and two hearts start beating as one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 1. The Boy With The Yellow Umbrella</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto had gotten home unusually late that night. The moment the door clicked, an angry Iruka was in front of him.</p><p>"Where have you been?! Curfew is nine. Do you know what time it is?"</p><p>"It's currently 11:30pm." Naruto replied nonchalantly. "I was at the cemetery and I lost track of time,"</p><p>He stood at the entrance removing his shoes, he was soaked head to toe. His umbrella didn't seem to do that good of a job against the rough winds and it consequently broke.</p><p>Iruka didn't say anything else to the teen about the matter. He instead got some towels. <br/>"Come on lose the clothes" Iruka handed him the warm bathrobe to wear after he'd gotten naked.</p><p>He rubbed the small towel on the wet blond locks of his son. "Kakashi, can you make him some hot tea?" He asked as he guided him to the living room, helping him sit in front of the fireplace.</p><p>"Already ahead of you" the english literature teacher had brought the tea to the teen. "Here you go, Naruto"</p><p>The blond drank it in silence, his tears crashed on his lap absorbed by the material of the bathrobe. <br/>"Naruto-…."</p><p>"I know...I know...you said it a hundred times before...it doesn't change anything...they're gone." His voice vulnerable, seeking comfort.</p><p>Arms gently wrapped around him. <br/>"Kurama's still here...we can go see him tomorrow after school ok?" Iruka calmly reminded him and the boy sniffled.</p><p>He visited the cemetery, today was October 9th. Tomorrow's his son's birthday. Probably why he had remained in the cemetery longer than he usually does.</p><p>It didn't take long for the blond to fall asleep right in front of the fire place.</p><p>Iruka casually took the clothes to clean, wiped the water and looked at the yellow umbrella. The same umbrella he had found him and Kurama hiding under years ago.</p><p>The redhead was around eleven or twelve. He had long straight hair, a slender face with the harshest set of purple eyes a child could ever have.<br/>Naruto was a mere toddler, hiding behind his older brother, tears in his big blue eyes. <br/>Seeing them both choose to live on the street rather than a foster home, triggered something inside of Iruka's heart and he decided to adopt them.</p><p>The umbrella was torn but Kurama held on to it still. So Iruka fixed it knowing it meant a lot to them.</p><p>He could still just see the joy that was on their faces when they both saw it almost brand new. <br/>Then after Kurama's accident, it seemed to be the only thing keeping Naruto from sliding into insanity.</p><p>"Did it break again?" Kakashi wondered as he joined after tucking Naruto in bed.</p><p>"Yeah...probably why he lost it too. I can fix it" the man smiled. He worked for hours making it as sturdy as he could. He glued the layers, that he had added every time it broke, together. Then he assembled the whole thing.</p><p>It was three am by the time he had finished but he was proud of the outcome.</p><p>🍥🍙🍥🍙🍥</p><p>Naruto opened his blue eyes, seeing yellow. It was his umbrella, yellow top, red handle with the initials U + N carved in its handle. which he knew were the initials of his parents' last names. It worked well as initials of his own name too.</p><p>He got downstairs with the umbrella in hand and hugged him so tight. <br/>"Naruto I got a hot pan in my hand!!" The adult panicked, being careful as to where Naruto was moving so he wouldn't accidentally burn himself.</p><p>"Thank you thank you thank you!!" He pulled from the hug. "I'm gonna go get ready"</p><p>"You're welcome." He smiled at him and tousled his hair "okay and you better not take too long you didn't have dinner yesterday,"</p><p>"Haaii" Naruto pulled away and gave him one last hug before running upstairs, "g'morning Kakashi-nii" Naruto said as he saw a flash of grey hair by the front door.</p><p>"Hey kiddo," he saw him holding the umbrella and smiled knowing his husband had fixed it.</p><p>"Ha Kakashi," Iruka peered from the kitchen "did you have breakfast yet?"</p><p>"Yeah, I just need some more coffee" he sighed "I don't know how Naruto gets up so energetic every morning but I am jealous"</p><p>"You're just lazy" the brunet man stated as he poured him a glass of black coffee.</p><p>On the other side of town, Sasuke was just woken up by his mother to breakfast in bed. <br/>It would have been nice hadn't he woken up with an upset stomach.</p><p>Her voice could be heard in the background telling him how ungrateful he is as if it was his fault feeling sick. <br/>If the medical bills weren't taken care of by the state, he was sure they'd have thrown him away ages ago.</p><p>"Your father and I are busy today, you can walk yourself to school and then we'll pick you up a bit early for your doctor appointment" the woman stared at her perfect nails.</p><p>Her voice was clear and stoic, speaking in a monotone. It was a contrast to how she would have reacted had there been someone else in the room.</p><p>Sasuke had tried telling Itachi just how awful they were. But the older Uchiha thought his baby brother was exaggerating as always. After all, aside from being told they should be more grateful, Itachi has never been abused. Whenever Itachi was around they only showed the utmost care for the younger one.</p><p>They were right to think no one would believe a sick dying little boy who was in pain from medication. But when Itachi didn't believe him, Sasuke really didn't bother with telling anyone else.</p><p>He got dressed and left the house. A few steps from the house, he lifted his eyes to see his older brother. <br/>"Itachi!" He hugged him immediately.</p><p>"Sasuke are you walking to school?" The man asked, looking at the driveway he couldn't see the two cars.</p><p>"They had to leave early...it's not the first time." Sasuke shrugged.</p><p>"I'll walk you then, okay?" Itachi forced a smile but the hint of worry that lingered there was evident to the younger brother.</p><p>They walked together, Itachi kept an arm protectively around his brother. <br/>"How's school?"</p><p>"Fine...it's the usual....a daily pity-party for Sasuke" the young Uchiha replied darting his eyes towards the passing car. His eyes just about catching Naruto with the English teacher in a car together.</p><p>His eyes widen as he stopped walking altogether. "You okay, little brother?" Itachi stopped immediately after. "Want to take a little break?"</p><p>"No...I'm fine...I just thought I saw someone I knew" he collected himself "that clown still haunts me sometimes"</p><p>"Well..." Itachi chuckled "he made you smile throughout the hospital stay...so if he is haunting you and making you happy...I wouldn't mind"</p><p>"He definitely did not make me smile," Sasuke blushed hard.</p><p>"Let's see here..." Itachi got the wallet getting the picture collection from it and going through it. "You're smiling in each one"</p><p>They were all clearly taken without him even noticing. <br/>"And the biggest smile...the day he brought you Dangos" Itachi looked at it a little while longer, his eyes watering and tears crashed on the picture.</p><p>"Nii-san" Sasuke never knew how much his illness had effected his brother.</p><p>"Sorry, Sasuke" the adult wiped his tears "I just haven't seen you smile like that since you were a kid. It just makes me happy knowing you still enjoy little things like these," <br/>He kissed his brother's forehead "I'll be there for your doctor appointment today, okay?"</p><p>"They...let you come this time?" Sasuke resumed walking as his brother nudged him to.</p><p>"You're my brother...they can't keep you away from me. Specially not at times like these"</p><p>Sasuke said bye to his brother as he got to school. There was a certain boy with a yellow umbrella waiting for him by the gate. Sasuke was not carrying one at all and before Itachi could offer him his. The yellow umbrella was shielding his brother from the pouring rain.</p><p>"I was right to wait for you" the croaky voice was none other than Naruto's, then he lifted his eyes seeing Sasuke's older brother "ah..Itachi-san" the blond bowed.</p><p>"You still remember my name" the older Uchiha felt embarrassed. "Sorry...I'm really bad with names...you're the clown boy right?"</p><p>"Hai, Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo?" The blond chirped.</p><p>"Yes, Naruto that's it. You go to the same school?"</p><p>"Same class even" Naruto smiled.</p><p>"I'm going" Sasuke sighed not liking that his brother found out about this. He stepped away and Naruto just wrapped up the conversation to remain close to Sasuke. <br/>"Why do you insist on my making my life hell?"</p><p>"I'm just sharing an umbrella because you forgot to bring yours." Naruto stated the obvious but soon enough the rain stopped "would you look at that...my services are no longer needed..." He pulled it close, walked away not even saying another word.</p><p>"Weirdo"</p><p>🍥🍙🍥🍙🍥</p><p>The bell rang and the students rushed out of the classroom. <br/>"Are you ready, Naruto?" Just like clockwork the voice called out of the hallway and the blond got up taking his stuff and leaving.</p><p>"So who's that?" They all looked at Sasuke who for the first time since he got to their school had opened a conversation with them "he looks older"</p><p>"That would be Nara Shikamaru, he's a year older. I've seen him fight ten guys all by himself" Kiba stated.</p><p>"Is he...dating Naruto?" Sasuke asked, the question seemed to make them laugh and he felt embarrassed.</p><p>"Do you like that loser by any chance?" Neji raised an eyebrow, intrigued to hear the answer.</p><p>"No...it's just....I've seen him...with Kakashi sensei being...real close...like talking to each other on first name basis. And this morning he was in the car with him...they looked...real-friendly, you know?"</p><p>"What are you guys talking about?" Sakura joined the group pulling a chair.</p><p>"How Naruto's fucking our English teacher" Sai oversimplified and exaggerated the statement. But, that is indeed what Sasuke had implied.</p><p>"I knew it! No wonder he always comes first...he never even attends any classes..." Sakura almost jumped from her seat.</p><p>"We all knew Kakashi sensei is a closet pervert..." Neji ate silently before he stopped "shouldn't we tell someone? Naruto's a minor..." He was genuinely concerned.</p><p>"If we're being honest...it's probably Naruto that started it either ways....he's a fuck boy..." Sakura rolled her eyes.</p><p>Sasuke didn't realize that when he had spoken those words at that table at lunch, it would spread like wildfire.</p><p>After lunch, Naruto snuck inside quietly from the back door and bowed to his teacher as he was late. He only got a subtle nod from his math teacher as she did not even stop her explanation.</p><p>Sasuke looked beside him and saw his messy outfit, the shirt tucked out of the pants. And the pants not any better as the belt buckle was lazily closed.</p><p>The raven's face heated up noticing how the blond was sweaty and breathing somewhat heavy. <br/>"Naruto" Fūu's voice called and the blond lifted his head, he was lost in thought and didn't realize she was beside him "is everything alright?" </p><p>She was holding a paper bag in her hand, just in case Naruto was hyperventilating for any reason.</p><p>Sasuke could so easily hear the conversation between them two. But his mind was stuck in the gutter after having imagined Kakashi and Naruto in compromising positions.</p><p>"Hai..sensei, I'm sorry for being late" he semi bowed to her and then they heard a ruckus right beside them.</p><p>Sasuke had bolted out of the classroom. Naruto followed right after and Fūu Sensei ordered the rest to remain seated and do their homework, she remained by the door seeing the two boys down the hallway, she called the school nurse on the phone.</p><p>The raven knew he wouldn't make it to the bathroom, so he threw up in the bin at the end of the hallway.</p><p>He couldn't bring himself to stop emptying the confines of his stomach. He heard coins tossed in one of the vending machines nearby. He hated when people saw him like this. He slid on the floor still feeling nauseous.</p><p>A thump sounded from a nearby vending machine, registering the purchase of something heavy, and then he felt arms around him. The Uchiha could barely stand on his own. His vision blurred but he held on to whoever was helping him.</p><p>He could feel the cold air hitting him. It was refreshing and it helped slightly. He heard the small amount of air make a hissing sound as it escaped the pressured bottle.</p><p>"It's some ginger tea, it'll help with the nausea" the voice was all he needed to know it was Naruto. Of course it would be him, who else would have worriedly ran after him?</p><p>He held the bottle himself and took a small sip. The drink was cold, the taste of ginger lingered long after each sip. <br/>The nurse had gotten there, though she did not know what else to do that Naruto hadn't already done.</p><p>Sasuke, hotheaded as always, refused to go home. He instead stayed by the window sipping his tea. <br/>"I'm fine, you should go back inside...the others will start talking,"</p><p>"I don't care what they say," Naruto shrugged.</p><p>"But I do," Sasuke deadpanned.</p><p>"Then you go back inside first," the blond shrugged yet again. His classmate simply walked back to the classroom, drink half full.</p><p>As soon as he opened the door, the entire classroom turned towards him. He didn't know how Naruto was so stealthy. He sat down and waited, waited and waited...his clown of a classmate never returned.</p><p>The bell rang and he was left alone again. Sasuke got his stuff and exited. His eyes lingered some more on the yellow Umbrella as he closed the classroom door.</p><p>"Sasuke, sweetie are you okay? Your friend told us you weren't feeling well" his mother wrapped arms around him in a fake hug.</p><p>"Ha...I'm fine...just the nausea" he pulled away a bit angry at who told them but then he saw the distinct pink hair. She had a smile on her face too, like she had done something to be proud of.</p><p>His father held his bag and they walked out with him and Sakura; saying how nice she is and how they both would make a cute couple.</p><p>
  <em>'Like I would ever date a girl.'</em>
</p><p>On their way out, he saw Naruto walk inside the building probably to get his stuff. Sasuke got in the car and buckled up, not talking to anyone, not his parents and not Sakura whom they offered a ride home.</p><p>He looked at the bottle in his hand; still half full.<br/>"She's way nicer than that kid that was with you yesterday..." His father stated as they dropped her off.</p><p>Sure she was, everyone appeared nicer than Naruto because he wasn't faking his niceness.</p><p>🍥🍙🍥🍙🍥</p><p>Outside the school gate, Hyūga Hinata sat on the bench by her lonesome. Her cousin had taken her umbrella and told her to just wait there that he would send someone to pick her up.</p><p>Earlier that day, Sasuke had told them that a while back Naruto waited with him in the rain. Of course they told him it was out of pity because he was sick. So he said Naruto told him he'd do it for anyone.</p><p>Only problem was, none of them was brave enough to actually risk being wet just to prove him wrong. So Neji put his beloved cousin as a sacrificial lamb and they watched from across the street in the warmth of a café.</p><p>Naruto was about to leave when he heard a soft sneeze and turned around. He saw a girl with long blue hair, eyes that resembled that of his classmate. But he didn't know this girl.</p><p>"Do you mind if I stand here?" Naruto asked standing close so the rain wouldn't pour on her.</p><p>"Not...at all", she sneezed again. If Naruto hadn't gotten to her when he did; she would have been drenched. The drops of water dropped hard and fast.</p><p>Kiba, Neji and Ino struggled to see anything from the window. <br/>Outside, however Naruto had given her his coat.<br/>She looked at him in disbelief, air condensation escaping both their mouths "Wha-..."</p><p>"It's not gonna keep you warm by looking at it, dattebayo?"</p><p>"Hai" she took it and wore it immediately. "Thank you"</p><p>"Don't mention it" he stated. "so are you waiting for your parents?"</p><p>"The driver is gonna pick me up, you?"</p><p>"Ah...a friend," Naruto nodded to himself proud of the lie he just told.</p><p>Then nothing but the sound of heavy rain. They both stood there for hours, no driver...and no friend though even Hinata knew that was a lie.</p><p>"He's still waiting there with her?!" Ino shouted in disbelief. All they could see was the outline of the yellow umbrella.</p><p>But Naruto kept checking his watch. 7:30pm, visiting hours end at 8pm. He didn't have a phone so he couldn't call Iruka to tell him anything.<br/>"Excuse me-..."</p><p>"Hinata...my name is Hinata" she informed.</p><p>"Hinata-chan, where do you live?"</p><p>"Sapporo street, why?"</p><p>"That just happens to be where my friend lives...I think he might be preparing something for my birthday and got caught up...I can walk you home and then go to his place, dattebayo?"</p><p>"Are you sure that's okay? It's very far" she argued back, she thought that he was lying bout it being his birthday too just to not make her feel awkward.</p><p>"Yeah...yeah it's fine...I'm going there either way," he waved her concerns away.</p><p>Hinata walked beside him, sharing the umbrella in silence. Inside the café they finally saw the yellowness disappear in the distance. <br/>"Your cousin is still under the rain",</p><p>"So?" Neji raised an eyebrow at the blondie next to him.</p><p>"That's mean, Neji" she took the umbrella and got out, running under the rain but she didn't find anyone there so she rushed back. "Hinata's not there,"</p><p>"That's not funny, Ino."</p><p>"I'm not joking...call her!" Ino panicked and only when he realized how serious she was that he knew he would be in trouble with his dad and uncle.</p><p>He called her but she wasn't answering. He was left there panicking with the others drawing out sorts of scenarios where Naruto had kidnapped her under the cover of the rain.</p><p>"Thanks for the hot cocoa, Naruto-kun" the Hyūga girl smiled at him as she drank it while walking.</p><p>"My pleasure" he enjoyed his too as they walked together. He hated to admit that he was cold but that didn't bother him as much as not being there to see his brother. It was already past 8pm.</p><p>At exactly 9pm they were at the gates of her house. Naruto knew exactly the type of houses that were in Sapporo street as he had been there before.</p><p>They walked through the gate of the mansion, and to the front door where she got her keys out and unlocked the door.</p><p>"Lady Hinata!?" The maid called "Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama is home!"</p><p>Her father rushed outside, he was convinced his daughter was kidnapped.<br/>But seeing her there wearing that orange coat, he couldn't help but cry.</p><p>"Tou-san" she froze, it had been long since he had hugged her.</p><p>"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"</p><p>"They?" She raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Yes, Neji said he saw a man with a yellow umbrella take you away...it was raining too hard and he didn-..." He stopped as he saw a teen with the yellow umbrella.</p><p>"Neji told me he would send the chauffeur. I sat there waiting for hours...Naruto-kun walked me home,"</p><p>"He goes to school with you?"</p><p>"Yeah...he goes to class 4-B" she smiled "Naruto-kun, this is my father Hyūga Hiashi. Tou-san this is Uzumaki Naruto"</p><p>"Pleasure to meet you," the blond bowed to the stern looking man.</p><p>"Thank you for taking care of my daughter, please come in."</p><p>"No it's fine...I should get going. I was happy to help" Naruto smiled bowing again before he turned around to leave.</p><p>In hindsight he forgot to ask for his coat back and Hinata was too overwhelmed from her father's hug to remember that little detail.</p><p>Naruto was going to hear it from Iruka, he was late for the second night in a row.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 2. Absence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two hours later, he was home. The stuffiness in his nose, the sore throat and the congestion he felt in his chest were all signs he was getting sick.</p><p>He had basically been underdressed for the past eight hours as the cold played with his body as it pleased. <br/>"Two hours-...where's your coat?" Iruka stopped his well-rehearsed speech when he noticed his son's attire.</p><p>"Ah...my classmate was cold so I lended it to her. Then I walked her home. She lives in Sapporo street....sorry I'm late..can you yell at me tomorrow, my feet are killing me," Naruto said all in one swoop. The disappointment lingered in his tone since he couldn't see his brother.</p><p>"Go take a hot shower, come downstairs for dinner" Iruka didn't know what to do with the blond. If he were to yell at him then he'd be telling him not to be nice and kind. Not to mention, it was Naruto's birthday. Although, Naruto hadn't celebrated his last three birthdays.</p><p>"Hai" Naruto replied sleepily. He slipped off his shoes and went upstairs. Iruka soon heard the water running but the sound of Naruto's coughing was too loud to be covered by water.</p><p>He froze in place for a second before going to the bathroom upstairs, searching the medical cabinet.</p><p>In the concoction of medication he had there; he couldn't find the ones he needed. <br/>So he texted Kakashi.<b> "Naruto got sick, I know it's really late but I don't want to leave him alone"</b></p><p><b>"Whaddaya need?"</b> The message soon popped. Iruka sent the names and received a reply instantaneously. <b>"Got it. Be there ASAP"</b></p><p>Iruka walked out of the bathroom, he finished reheating the dinner for the blond and took it upstairs just in time to find him out of the shower. <br/>"Sorry Iruka," Naruto stated absent mindedly as he plopped on bed.</p><p>The brunet said nothing as he fed the blond teen in front of him. <br/>This all just reminded the social worker of when he had just first taken Kurama and Naruto. The way he had to feed Naruto and teach him how to use utensils correctly.</p><p>"Kakashi is bringing the meds...tomorrow we'll go see a doctor, okay?"</p><p>"Ha-ai" his voice broke, he cleared his throat but ended up having a coughing fit.</p><p>"I'll make you some honey lemon tea," he plumped the pillows and laid Naruto against them.</p><p>The blond teen didn't seem to really care as he just drifted to sleep. Iruka took the bed table downstairs, he could still hear him cough and it kept getting worse and worse. The man counted the intervals between the fits.</p><p>When they have gotten too close to one another he turned off the kettle, honey tea wasn't going to help.</p><p>🍙🍥🍙🍥🍙</p><p>Sasuke jerked in bed as he heard the sudden sound of thunder. <br/>"You okay baby brother?"</p><p>"Yes....god I hate thunder." Sasuke sighed and he tightened his hold on Itachi's hand when he heard the second one. <br/>"Aniki" without vocalizing the request, Itachi had understood from the whiny tone of his brother.</p><p>"Alright alright...I'm getting in bed" the man chuckled as he got in "aren't you a bit too old for this?"</p><p>"Shut up." Sasuke cuddled to him closer like he used to when he was a kid. His fear of thunder was something he never outgrew.</p><p>Itachi could only spend the night because the doctor had encouraged their parents to allow them to have this. So of course, since they were put in the spot; they agreed. <br/>"Sasuke, you told me before...they only care for you in front of others....ya know that blond kid...the clown..."</p><p>"What does he have to do with them?" Sasuke was sleepy but mentioning Naruto kept him awake.</p><p>"Well before he came to me...he apparently went to them....I remember he said something that day which I haven't really given much thought..."</p><p>"What did he say?"</p><p>"He said: <em>no offense but how do you trust people like them with your brother's life?</em> And I didn't get it...but then I started noticing small things...things that I guess my brain didn't want to accept were real. Sasuke, they don't hit you, do they?"</p><p>"No...I bruise too easily, it would raise questions. They make sure to make me feel bad; crush down my already crushed spirits..." Sasuke replied nonchalantly as if it were no big deal.</p><p>Itachi just stayed silent, his tears streaming down his face. <br/>"I'm sorry"</p><p>"So am I..." Sasuke closed his eyes, ready to fall back to sleep. "at least you believe me now" he could hear his brother's heartbeats, calm, strong and steady.</p><p>Itachi remained awake, his right hand playing with Sasuke's hair as the boy slept.</p><p>In the morning, the slithering snake-duo walked in.<br/>"Rise and Shine pumpkin pies, we brought breakfast!"</p><p>"He's had a bit of a rough night, Ōkaasan. Doctor said he needs to stay in bed for the week."</p><p>"Oh my poor baby. Let him rest then" she smiled at Itachi "thank you for staying with him despite having work...we don't like to trouble you"</p><p>"He's my little brother...he's never trouble" Itachi covered Sasuke who rolled to the other side, starting to wake up "If you'll excuse me...I'll go freshen up,"</p><p>Itachi had to pull himself away, now scared of losing his baby brother every time he was left alone with them.</p><p>"Oh he's such a perfect child. Too bad he was the older one...instead we got stuck with a beaten piece of meat." The woman said "I mean really Sasuke...you ask for him to stay with you instead of me, your beloved mother? What were you thinking? Do you know how good that would have made us look?"</p><p>"Honey, at this point it doesn't even matter....we're bored. It's the fourth time he gets this...the first time was a rollercoaster...the second time was panic...I mean by the third time you and I both were just getting ready to bury him. Just do us a solid one, kid, die...just die it'll be glorious.." his father spoke.</p><p>This wasn't anything new to Sasuke. He had heard much worse during his third time fighting cancer, he actually had given up all will to survive. How he did make it to remission last time was beyond him.</p><p>"So mommy made you something to eat, you think you can stomach a little bit? I know you weren't feel well yesterday" she changed her tone as she spotted Itachi.</p><p>"Ōkaasan, Ōtousan I'll be going now" Itachi wore his coat and took his phone sliding it in his pocket. "Rest well, Sasuke. I'll see you real soon okay?" He kissed his forehead "you're going to make it"</p><p>Sasuke didn't feel comfortable saying anything in front of them so he just nodded. He couldn't even return the I love you he received from his one and only family.</p><p>🍥🍙🍥🍙🍥</p><p>He was supposed to be in bed resting, but here he was in class. The seat next to him was empty. He looked at it, he could almost imagine the blond balancing a pencil on his philtrum while making a duck face. Or how he would just occasionally smile to himself as if he figured something out.</p><p>Sasuke noticed a lot of things about Naruto just from sitting next to him. But whenever Naruto noticed eyes were fixed on him and turned around; Sasuke would always pretend he wasn't even staring.</p><p>He was intrigued. The blond was a mystery and obviously everyone else in school, or at least the classroom, were just as curious.</p><p>        </p><p>He dozed off until the bell woke him up. The seat next to him still empty but soon the tables were turned and his group of 'friends' joined him for lunch.</p><p>"Guys can you not...it just makes me sick." He stated but no one cared about what he said.</p><p>"So we put him to the test yesterday. He totally bailed on my cousin...she's got a mild cold but she'll be fine" Neji munched on "told you, the dude's totally playing you."</p><p>"Poor Hinata, why did you get her involved in this?" Sakura hit him.</p><p>"I wonder how he got Kakashi sensei wrapped around his finger," Ino asked innocently.</p><p>Sasuke got out needing to use the bathroom, he really couldn't stomach food and the smell of it made it worse.</p><p>Luckily, he had managed to reach the bathroom this time, where he had emptied an already empty stomach.</p><p>He looked at himself in the mirror. The words of his father, echoed. To die is easy isn't it? Just as his mind began being swallowed by the darkness a yellow sticker stood out from the reflection.</p><p>When he looked at the bottle beside him, it was the same ginger tea brand Naruto had bought him the day before. "<b>Hope this helps</b>"</p><p>Sasuke didn't bother drink it. He threw it straight in the garbage can. He didn't want nor need anyone's pity. Specially not someone using people around him for his own benefit.</p><p>For the whole week, the seat next to him was empty. The dark haired teen that would come by never showed up. But that Friday, he saw a blue haired girl with eyes identical to Neji's.</p><p>"Hinata, what are you doing here?" Neji got up worried that she would ruin everything.</p><p>The girl was holding an orange coat that took Sasuke a second to recognize. <br/>"Is Naruto-kun here?" She seemed to direct her question to Sakura.</p><p>"Naruto's cut off class all week, Hinata-chan. He comes and goes as he pleases." She shrugged.</p><p>"You wouldn't know where he lives, would you?" The Hyūga girl held on to the coat. "I want to-..."</p><p>"You know well we don't associate ourselves with the likes of him, Hinata." Neji glared "he's just trouble."</p><p>"At least he didn't lie to me and cause me pneumonia..." She fired back before she left.</p><p>It was extremely rare to hear the female Hyūga clap back at anyone.</p><p><br/>They expected Sasuke to ask them what that was all about but he didn't.</p><p>If they have lied to him once, they would lie to him again. So why bother asking to begin with?</p><p><br/>"So Neji....how about you tell us what really happened?" Sakura wondered instead "that was Naruto's coat. Ino, Kiba...you both were there. Spill it out!"</p><p>"He gave her his coat," Ino mumbled, they didn't even know that part. "Neji, next time don't get Hinata into this," she got her stuff and left the classroom.</p><p>"I'm heading home early" Sasuke talked to no one in particular and just got up. He took his stuff and started heading out.</p><p>In the hallway, he saw Ino and Hinata talk to the mysterious guy that always came for Naruto. Their eyes met momentarily before Sasuke shifted his attention elsewhere.</p><p>The raven was walking home by his lonesome when a yellow umbrella came to view. There were only a couple droplets, so Sasuke wasn't worried about getting wet.</p><p>He turned around to snap at the only person he knew owned such a hideously coloured umbrella only to see a brunet, in about his early to mid-forties. Brown eyes that matched his hair. An extremely tanned skin and a scar above his nose.</p><p><br/>"Uchiha Sasuke..." He said almost in shock. He had the file right at hand, he didn't know this was the kid when he was going to help. "Shouldn't you be-...never mind that..."</p><p>"Who are you?" Sasuke walked back. The man was well dressed.</p><p>"Where are my manners? Umino Iruka, I'm with the child protective services" he showed his ID and allowed the teen to study it. "I'm here for an inspection...come on..."</p><p>Sasuke didn't have much of a saying in what to do, he opened the door of the house and walked in. <br/>"Are you normally alone at home?" Iruka asked.</p><p>"Yeah...they come back around 4 or 5... Sometimes later, depending on their plans." The boy shrugged.</p><p>"Do they take you from and to school?"</p><p>"If it works for their schedule of the day...if not they tell me to just walk. Do you want anything to drink?"</p><p>Iruka just took notes, "no, thank you," he watched the teen carefully sit down and offer Iruka to sit as well. "Are there any maids?"</p><p>"She comes in the morning...usually leaves at midday," his palms sweat as if he was the one under in investigation.</p><p>"Do they hire someone to look after you based on the need or-..."</p><p>"No...they haven't done that since I was twelve or thirteen." He shrugged "I normally call the emergency line if I don't feel well enough,"</p><p>"They treat you well?"</p><p>"They don't beat me if that's what you're asking."</p><p>"Sasuke...do you feel at home here?"</p><p>"It's uhm...I'm thankful they took me in..." He tried to avoid the question.</p><p>"Okay, can you show me around the house? Your room?" Iruka kept a friendly smile on his face and followed Sasuke.</p><p>The tour of the house was rather normal. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Iruka took notes and followed him upstairs.</p><p>The teen subconsciously stopped at his real room before it hit him, he was supposed to show the fake one. <br/>"Sorry...this used to be my room...I still just forget sometimes..."</p><p>"It's okay" Iruka followed to the bigger room. The plushies were all over the bed, decoratively.</p><p><br/>The adult social worker knew there was no way someone lived in this room. Everything was too studied in place. <br/>"Can we go see your old room?"</p><p>"It's just-...storage now.." Sasuke fumbled to say.</p><p>"I'm inspecting the place.....so we have to see it either ways" Iruka walked out and headed to the last room on the right.</p><p>A small bed, a bookcase, a nightstand with meds on it...</p><p>This was Uchiha Sasuke's real room. The walls were a plain off-white colour. It looked like an old decrepit storage room.</p><p>There was no closet or wardrobe, so he assumed all of the teen's stuff were in the warn down dresser in front of him. <br/>"This is your bedroom" Iruka stated as he inspected it and stopped when he saw an old green dragon plushie on the floor.</p><p>Sasuke panicked as his parents tried to throw it away once and he had been hiding it ever since. But the man in front of him just smiled.</p><p>"My son has one of these...it's so weird...this looks exactly like it..." Iruka started babbling "he had the habit of writing his initials on the tags when he was-..." He stopped when he saw the initials of his son on it. "Younger" he small smiled. "This was a gift?"</p><p>"Yeah...uhm. that and the ones in the other room...from this really annoying clown. How did you know that is not mine?" Sasuke took it from the man and sat down holding it.</p><p>"Your initials are U.S" Iruka smiled. The teen obviously treasured this one more than the rest since he kept it with him. "So I'm gonna make a phone call and I'll help you pack. You're going to stay with me for a while and then hopefully when all goes well, you will live with your older brother"</p><p>"Come again?" Sasuke looked at him in disbelief.</p><p>🍥🍙🍥🍙🍥</p><p>Sasuke was by the door with the man as the police came over. Iruka calmly gave them the kid's duffle bag. They were gone out of the house before his parents were even back home.</p><p>He watched the house, he grew up in, disappear from the side mirror of the car. <br/>"They'll be angry" Sasuke feared what they could do. "Why the sudden visit?"</p><p>"Your brother's been coming to my office the past week. He had a very disturbing recording of your parents with you. I was coming to collect you a few days ago but I needed to conduct more research to build a more solid case."</p><p>Sasuke smiled as his brother had actually done something about it. But then again, it wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for that stupid clown. He held on to that plushie a little bit tighter.</p><p>They got to the house. A big two storey house, it looked fairly modern and new. (Although, it wasn't.)<br/>Iruka got out of the car and grabbed the teen's stuff from the trunk, going over to the side for Sasuke. <br/>"So I don't have many rules...curfew is at 9pm. That's my one most important rule"</p><p>"How old is your son?" Sasuke asked wanted to be ready in case this kid was going to be annoying.</p><p>"He just turned seventeen last week. He's a bit hyperactive and can tend to get on your nerve sometimes but he has a heart of gold." Iruka smiled. "He's really smart so if you need help with anything concerning school work I'm sure he'll be happy to lend a hand,"</p><p>Sasuke for a small moment thought it could be Naruto, even if they looked like polar opposites but he scratched that idea when the man said he was smart. Naruto was a lot of things, smart wasn't one of them.</p><p>Sasuke was allowed in first. A narrow hallway, a door to the left, stairs to the right and another door straight ahead.</p><p>Iruka took him on a tour, he found out the son was into photography so Iruka had a small dark room constructed on an unused side of the giant living room.<br/>But he couldn't find any pictures of this mysterious boy of his.</p><p>Only pictures in there were of Iruka with his parents. <br/>"You're not gonna find any, he hoards them in his room" Iruka chuckled "he's a bit weird."</p><p>"Oh...okay" was all Sasuke said not to offend his host. They walked upstairs. "So this is a four-bedroom house, the first on the left is his...mine is right down the hall. The one next to it is..." Iruka bit his lip and looked away. "This one would be yours" he moved on not saying anything about who that room belonged to "you get your own bathroom included. Here's your closet...if you need anything you just let me know," he smiled.</p><p>"Thank you" Sasuke sat down. The bed was much bigger, much softer than his last one. And as he was given privacy in his new temporary bedroom he just fell asleep.</p><p>He slept peacefully for the first time in his life. Without having to worry about being woken up abruptly or hearing words of discouragement.</p><p>He slept knowing that it won't be long before he could live with his big brother not worrying about all of this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading.</p><p>Sorry for any typos/mistakes. I use my phone to write so sometimes they're hard to notice.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 3.No Good Deed Goes Unpunished</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Sasuke was happy when he got to spend the weekends with his brother. Sure, he wasn't allowed to spend the night with him but he got to spend the entire day from morning til 8:30 pm. That was when his current guardian would come pick him up.</p><p>"So this is going to be your room." Itachi smiled "you can think of colours and decorations and then next weekend we can decorate it together."</p><p>"You really think they'll approve you? I'm really worried"</p><p>"My job pays well and my working time is from 9 to 5. If I'm on call or have a night shift, I'll get you a nurse, okay?"  He poked his forehead like he always had "now stop worrying"</p><p>"Aniki!" Sasuke rubbed it "that could bruise" he whined and his older brother laughed at him.</p><p>They played some video games and Sasuke just celebrated his victory. Come 6 pm he was already asleep on the couch.</p><p>Itachi covered him up and went cleaning up the mess they have both made. The last time he had seen Sasuke this energetic was before the first signs of illness started showing. His baby brother was only 5 at the time. No one should have to face this.</p><p>He woke him up and had dinner together before Umino-san was at the door. <br/>The man was like clockwork 8:30 pm sharp, the doorbell rang.</p><p>"Iruka-san, please come in,"</p><p>"Perhaps another time, tomorrow is a school day after all so Sasuke needs to get to bed early. Sasuke-kun, say goodnight to your brother"</p><p>"G'night Aniki...I'll see you tomorrow, right?"</p><p>"I'll be there" he kissed his forehead, walking with them downstairs as he carried Sasuke's bag. "Call me if you need anything okay? I love you" another kiss on his forehead.</p><p>"Hn..." he blushed "love you too" he buckled up and watched his brother from the side mirror.</p><p>"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. I'll do everything I can to have you two reunited" he smiled as they took a cab back to the house. It was a thirty minute drive and the fare was not cheap either. Iruka worked as a social worker, where would he get such money to afford a nice house and to afford the fare? </p><p>He was beginning to be intrigued by it all. They got out together.<br/>"By the way, Sasuke...tomorrow morning my partner will come pick you up for school. I have something to tend to early morning."</p><p>This sounded familiar, at least he wasn't asked to walk all the way to school, although it was only a ten minute walk from the house.</p><p>"Okay" Sasuke replied.</p><p>"Have you had dinner?"</p><p>"Yeah...I'm just gonna get ready for bed and sleep. Goodnight" he informed making his way upstairs.</p><p>Iruka had always kept a keen eye and ear around the house. He heard the running water stop after a while and then the house basked in silence.</p><p>Before the man went to sleep he walked in the teenager's room checking on him. He covered him up and left to his own bedroom.</p><p>In the morning he checked on him again, made him breakfast and left it with a note before leaving the house. <br/>"Hey, you're early for once" he chuckled and kissed his husband.</p><p>"I'm still half asleep...don't ask how I drove here" he brought his keys out.</p><p>"Okay well coffee is still hot so help yourself out. Sasuke is sleeping. He normally wakes up at 8...thank you" he fixed his lover's collar and kissed him again.</p><p>"You torture me, Iruka" the man sighed. When will they just move in back together, the teacher thought, at least he was getting kisses again </p><p>"You love me" the brunet smirked.</p><p>"You're lucky I do" Kakashi pulled in for a more passionate kiss "if you don't go now I won't let you go" he whispered in his ear, Iruka immediately composed himself and slid from Kakashi's arms going to the waiting taxi.</p><p>🍙🍥🍙🍥🍙</p><p>Naruto sat down in the hospital bed, he was fully dressed and awaiting Iruka to come pick him up. If he came in time, Naruto thought he could even make it to school...maybe a bit late but he could make it.</p><p>He looked towards the door seeing the brunet standing there with a green coat. "Stay warm" he handed it to the teen.</p><p>"Thanks, Iruka" Naruto pulled the medical mask as it hindered his ability to speak intelligibly. "So how's the kid you brought home?"</p><p>"He's quiet..keeping to himself...Kakashi is going to take him to school"</p><p>"Ah...can you call him-..."</p><p>"You're not going, Naruto. You heard the doctor" he came closer and helped him wear the coat. "You need rest. A lot of it....it could take a month before you can go back to school,"</p><p>"Not fair" he pouted</p><p>"You got yourself sick....deal with it" he closed the coat tight.</p><p>"Too tight, Iruka" he pulled the zipper down as he was wearing a scarf to begin with.</p><p>"Let's just go" he fixed his son's beanie, tucking in the yellow strands of hair and then pulling the coat's hoodie over it. "It's cold outside" he reaffirmed as if to himself.</p><p>Naruto didn't dare argue, he pulled his mask on and held his mother's arm as they walked. Once back in the cab, Naruto laid his head on Iruka's shoulder then closed his eyes falling asleep.</p><p>When they got home, he found his spouse at the front door. Kakashi walked to the taxi when he noticed the boy was sleeping. With Iruka's help, Kakashi carried their son on his back.</p><p>Sasuke saw a taxi pull up. Then the teacher went to it. As the Uchiha stepped out of the house, he saw his sensei carry a boy his age on his back. <br/>Sasuke couldn't tell any of the teen's features, except he was not as tanned as Iruka. He thought perhaps he took after his mother.</p><p>In a few minutes, Kakashi was at the front door. <br/>"Sorry for keeping you waiting..." Kakashi closed the door "let's go"</p><p>"It's okay" Sasuke said walking to the light blue car. It was just the kind of car you'd expect a teacher to have. "Sensei....was that Umino-san's son?"</p><p>Kakashi raised an eyebrow as Sasuke formulated the question like that but didn't ponder on it. "Yeah...technically...our son."</p><p>Sasuke found it all too weird and he had a thousand follow up questions but he asked only one. <br/>"What's wrong with him?"</p><p>"He got a lung infection last week. He should be fine soon."</p><p>"Sensei...aren't you worried?"</p><p>"I've been in the hospital with him all week...of course I'm worried" Kakashi confessed with sad eyes. "I hope my substitute was good" he tried to change the subject.</p><p>Sasuke had heard his friends talk about how Naruto's disappearance was so convenient with Kakashi's. But now knowing he was with his son, he wanted even more to know where the blond was.</p><p>Kakashi was surprised Sasuke let him be seen with him. Naruto had always demanded to be dropped off a block away from school because he had a 'reputation' to take care of.</p><p>He suspected that only one person in the entire school knew Naruto was his son and that person was Nara Shikamaru.<br/>"I'm gonna be in the teacher's room after class, just text me whenever you want to go home. Okay?"</p><p>"Okay, thank you" he got out of the car. Since teachers had their own parking area he was a bit at ease from having rumours circling around him and Kakashi.</p><p>He walked in to class. His group of friends were a bit in shock as if he wasn't supposed to be there.<br/>"Sasuke!" Sakura gave herself the liberty of hugging him. "We were so worried about you. Yo-..."</p><p><b><em>"Uchiha Sasuke please report to the principal's office. Uchiha Sasuke please report to the principal's office"</em></b> it repeated.</p><p>The boy grunted as she broke off the hug. she was a bit too rough. But he genuinely saw tears in her eyes. He didn't ponder on it, choosing to go to the principal's office.</p><p>He found Kakashi at the end of the hall. <br/>"I don't assume you know why the principal wants to see you,"</p><p>"No" Sasuke informed "Kakashi sensei can you take me? I...I've only been there once..."</p><p>"Sure, follow me" the older male lead the way and Sasuke followed making sure to keep a bit of a distance.</p><p>Sasuke was used to only walk to his class that he forgot how big this school was. He didn't join any clubs, didn't take any extra fun classes and didn't play any sports.</p><p>He made sure to be never want anything of life. </p><p>No expectations meant no disappointment. </p><p>"I'll be right here...if he tells you he needs to contact your parents tell him I'm your guardian, okay?"</p><p>"But...Umino-san is my guardian...",</p><p>"And he's my husband...so I'm-.." he heard crying on the other side of the door. <br/>Kakashi was meant to open the door but Sasuke's hand stopped him.</p><p>"My parents are here..." He spoke in fear. Kakashi had never seen a kid so scared of people supposed to be his parents. He looked as if he had seen a ghost.</p><p>Kakashi could visibly see him shake, mumbling how they won't rest until they kill him. <br/>"That's not going to happen okay? Iruka and I won't allow it" he reassured him. Looking in those friendly pitch black eyes managed to calm the distressed teen.</p><p>But the door was open and the panic rose again. Their arms reached for him but then someone stood in between them.</p><p>The woman who was wailing pretending to be worried about her son was nothing but angry with Kakashi. And so was her husband.</p><p>"Hatake-san, they're his parents...it's okay" the Principal tried to reassure to teacher.</p><p>"Not since Friday they're not...I don't know what game you two are playing but I know you're aware the state had revoked the adoption."</p><p>"Nonsense, is that what Sasuke has been saying? Poor thing must have been delirious..." The woman tried to play it off and the principal seemed to be falling for it.</p><p>"Kakashi-..."</p><p>"My husband and I have custody of Uchiha Sasuke...I'll kindly ask you two to leave" he bowed to them.</p><p>The man, Sasuke's father, was of a big build. He was easily the tallest of all four adults. And as far as he knew the fastest and sneakiest. He saw the son he despised so much stressed. He could go with their plan, Sasuke would be unconscious in 2 seconds. Then they could shift their attention to Sasuke and blame Kakashi for causing stress to their son and ultimately his unfortunate untimely death.<br/>With the grey haired man bowing that was exactly the opening he waited for.</p><p>He reached to strike but the next thing he felt was pain as his arm was broken. The hand that was on his wrist belonged to the teacher. <br/>"Kocho sensei, call the police" Kakashi calmly ordered. "Are you okay, Sasuke?"</p><p>"Y-yeah..." He was very afraid of them. He stayed behind Kakashi, his hands holding onto the back of his teacher's coat.</p><p>"Go sit down, it's okay" the man with the eye scar seemed to be relaxed in this high stressful situation.</p><p>The woman got a knife out of her purse, they both have been planning to kill him by poisoning him but Kakashi had ruined everything.</p><p>She attacked the teacher whom she assumed was focusing on her pathetic excuse of a son, the man stopped her hand without even looking at her. Then a crunch was heard as he dislocated her shoulder. She dropped the knife from the pain.</p><p>Her husband tried to run but Kakashi broke the man's leg the moment he knelt to stand.<br/>"Let's be clear, the next broken thing will be a spine" but his warning was not heeded as the woman took the knife with her other hand. <br/>He kicked her in the stomach and as she leaned forward in pain, a roundhouse kick was delivered straight to bottom of her spinal cord.</p><p>She plopped down on the floor unconscious. Sirens sounded in the distance and Kakashi walked to a vending machine buying a drink. <br/>"Here you go, ease up. You're in safe hands."</p><p>He sat down next to Sasuke. His eyes fixed on the two criminals in front of him.</p><p>It might have been a long time since he worked in the force, he thought he was a bit rusty still.</p><p>"Hatake Kakashi in the flesh...should have known you would be the cause" Saiko was an officer straight out of video games. She was wearing blue short shorts, a white blouse and a bullet proof vest, her badge dangled as a necklace around her neck. The cold didn't seem to bother her one bit.</p><p>"You need two ambulances...the woman's got a dislocated shoulder and broken spine, the man has a broken arm and leg. And you, kind lady, have two possible murder weapons." He took the tissue from her and walked to where the thin needle was sitting. "I expect this to be poisonous...so be very careful" he handed it to her.</p><p>"Cool as always, senpai" she took it and gave an order through her shortwave radio. She bagged the first evidence, then the second one.</p><p>"Are you feeling better?" Kakashi kneeled down in front of the teen.</p><p>"I think so...I just am a little bit..." His eyes watered and he started crying. They have actually tried to kill him.</p><p>Kakashi sat next to the boy and held him close. The school was suspended until further notice, in regards of the safety of the students.</p><p>Though it was an exaggerated precaution, it was better since they didn't know what these two maniacs could have done to get out of the lawsuit.</p><p>The two police officers stood by Kakashi and Sasuke waiting for another ambulance.<br/>The man's phone rang, he wasn't surprised to see it was his husband. <br/>"Hey..."</p><p>"<em>Kakashi! Don't hey me! I just saw the news why didn't you call sooner...are you okay? Is Sasuke okay?</em>" The brunet yelled through the phone panicking.</p><p>"Sorry I didn't call...I just finished giving my statement to the police. We're fine...we're both fine...I'm sure it was exaggerated on the news"</p><p>"<em>That's what you always say...hand me Sasuke</em>"</p><p>"Guilty as charged" he chuckled trying to ease up the situation "Iruka wants to talk to you"</p><p>"Ha," he took the phone "Iruka-san"</p><p>"<em>Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?</em>"</p><p>"I'm okay...Kakashi sensei is going with me to the hospital to get checked..."</p><p>"<em>Tell him to send me the hospital name, i'll meet you there</em>"</p><p>"Iruka-san, it's okay. Your son is sick...don't leave him alone. Kakashi sensei is here so it's okay"</p><p>"<em>He's not alone...so I'm coming over</em>"</p><p>Kakashi just chuckled having overheard "if he made up his mind you can't deter him" he said as he took the phone "hey babe...I'll text you the name once I know okay?"</p><p>"<em>Okay...Kakashi...you definitely weren't hurt right?</em>"</p><p>"Not a scratch" he reaffirmed.</p><p>"<em>Kakashi...I love you</em>"</p><p>"I love you too" he smiled having finally heard it from him again. "See you soon" he hang up.</p><p>He helped Sasuke on the stretcher and kept holding his hand. The raven hated his luck, if only someone as loving as Iruka and Kakashi took him in and his brother.</p><p>🍙🍥🍙🍥🍙</p><p>Iruka had gotten ready in a hurry. Shikamaru sat down next to his friend's bed reading a book. The blond's been sleeping since his arrival.</p><p>But it was the abrupt shut of the front door that woke him up. <br/>"Kurama?" The boy called in a haze.</p><p>"That was just Iruka...he said he'll be back soon. How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Shikamaru" he closed his eyes "you shouldn't be here...I'll get you sick,"</p><p>"I'll be fine" he argued "you're just being a big baby..." He small smiled bringing him water and sitting him up to drink. "So uhm the rumours about you and Kakashi sensei are getting worse"</p><p>"Blekh" Naruto made a face "why did you remind me of that? They can say whatever they want...I don't care" his voice was hoarse and weak. "How's the girl...?" He took a second to remember her name "Hinata"</p><p>"She was absent for the week but she showed up on Friday, she got a cold I think. I'm gonna get you breakfast so you can take your meds"</p><p>Shikamaru didn't really go to school and apart from Iruka telling him he had to go urgently he didn't know what was happening.</p><p>The dark haired teen had just gotten downstairs when he heard the doorbell. When he opened it, he saw the aforementioned Hyūga girl and from the looks of it her father as well.</p><p>"Shikamaru-kun" she bowed to him. "Sorry for coming unexpectedly. Tou-san wanted to thank him personally"</p><p>"Ah..." Shikamaru's hopes of lying crushed down with the sound of Naruto's coughing. "He's in his bedroom upstairs. He's sick so I'm afraid he can't come downstairs"</p><p>"That's not a problem" the man walked in first without invitation. He did not think he was in need of an invite. He was Hyūga Hiashi, he could buy this whole house with a snap of a finger.</p><p>Shikamaru was then forced to invite Hinata who courteously awaited by the door. <br/>He sighed and was about to close the door when around a dozen servant had walked in.</p><p>The house was swarmed by Hyūga servants. The head of the Hyūga household and companies cleared his throat. Shikamaru got the cue and lead the way to Naruto's bedroom.</p><p>Shikamaru opened the door walking in first and he hated every second of this encounter. <br/>Hinata knew the boy had gotten sick because of her. <br/>"Naruto-kun"</p><p>"Hinata-chan?" He tried to sit up when he noticed he had visitors but he'd be damned if he had strength to even lift a finger.</p><p>"Uzumaki-san, please stay rested. I have personally come to deliver some token of gratitude for bringing my daughter home safely. She would have gotten severely ill if it weren't for you."</p><p>"I didn't help her to get anything in return...I just-..."</p><p>"Please do not refuse as I would take great offense" the man bowed to the teen. <br/>Naruto had no option but to accept. He did not want to offend anyone. <br/>"Ah good" he stood tall again "is your illness of any gravity?"</p><p>"No no not at all. I was out of town and caught a bad cold yesterday. It'll be over in a week" Naruto had to lie, otherwise he felt the man was going to give him half his estate or something that drastic.</p><p>"Mhm...I wish you a speedy recovery" he bowed to the teen.</p><p>"Thank you, sorry for troubling you" Naruto just nudged with his head. He watched the man walk away.</p><p>"Naruto-kun, thank you for lending me your coat" she put it at the edge of the bed along with a rectangular box which he assumed was the token of gratitude.</p><p>Shikamaru came back upstairs to his friend once he had seen out the Hyūga and their servants have left.</p><p>"That was intimidating" Naruto relaxed "I was scared he would offer me Hinata-chan to marry. It's a small box..."</p><p>Shikamaru could read the nervousness on Naruto's face and didn't bother to tell him of the other gifts that were downstairs. <br/>He opened the box for him and showed him the red scarf.</p><p>"It's beautiful" Naruto smiled "hands down the best thank you gift I have ever received" it looked handmade, simple but elegant. He absolutely loved it.</p><p>"You haven't seen the rest of them",</p><p>There was a shattering sound so big heard all over Konoha. People thought that was just some bad thunder but that was the sound of Naruto's reality breaking.</p><p>"Ha?" He looked at his friend in disbelief.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 4. Housemates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto wanted to get out of bed but Shikamaru refused to help. His friend needed to rest, it's not like he could physically get out of bed.</p><p>"You accepted the gifts.." the teen reminded him.</p><p>"How many?" Naruto asked breathless, giving up on his useless attempts to get out of bed.</p><p>"Ha...I didn't count them...but uhm..." He showed him car keys. "Congrats!"</p><p>"Shikamaru, this is not funny..."</p><p>"I find it entertaining..." he chuckled "I help an old lady and I get a piece of candy...you help an old lady and you get a house."</p><p>"Shikamaru" Naruto pouted "but I don't want all of these things"</p><p>"Big baby," he patted his friend's head "I'll get you that breakfast.... if I can get to the kitchen"</p><p>"That many?" He started crying.</p><p>"Stop crying, we both know you'll end up just donating them," he got up and his friend held his hand.</p><p>"Please help me downstairs, I wanna sit in the living room...please" his eyes big were heavy with tears. That was his one weakness, which Shikamaru had to admit, got him in a lot of trouble.</p><p>"Troublesome..." Shikamaru gave in and helped his friend downstairs. Naruto saw all boxes, different shapes and sizes. A large smart TV was the only one he could tell because it wasn't in any wrapping gift paper.</p><p>He sat him down on the couch, covered him with a blanket and left the keys of the brand new BMW parked outside.</p><p>Within minutes he brought him breakfast and fed him. He gave him the meds and sat down next to him. <br/>For the following couple hours he did nothing but read his book as the blond friend peacefully slept, holding that red scarf as if his life depended on it.</p><p>He heard the key click and smirked anticipating Iruka's reaction. <br/>"Shikamaru, why is there a car in front of the house? Why is the hallway covered in boxes?"</p><p>Every single time something like this happened, Iruka would assume Shikamaru is spoiling Naruto with gifts. After all the Nara was the son of a multimillionaire. The genius who creates the best softwares in the world and of course only a genius would think so far ahead as to keep their identity a secret for the protection and normality of his family's lives.</p><p>"I'm innocent," he lazily replied.</p><p>"Iruka, calm down" Kakashi followed, the brunet would have raised his voice more hadn't he been reminded that Sasuke was still scarred from the events of this morning.</p><p>"Sorry...you just know how I feel about him being spoiled" Iruka stressed.</p><p>"He's not spoiled" Kakashi reminded him.</p><p>It was true, Naruto was far from spoiled. The teen didn't even have a phone and refused to accept anything that was remotely expensive for any occasion.</p><p>Sasuke just followed as Kakashi was behind him leading him to the living room. Iruka had thought he had seen the last of it until he saw the two mountains in the living room.</p><p>"Shikamaru" Iruka whined.</p><p>"I told you, it's not me" he put his book down since he wasn't going to be left alone.</p><p>"You brought him downstairs?" The man rushed to the teen and fixed his clothes.</p><p>"He gave me his puppy dog eyes..." He cleared his throat "anyways...the girl he helped, her dad brought all the gifts..."</p><p>"He wouldn't have accepted them" Iruka knew his son too well.</p><p>"In his defense...he thought it was only this scarf and the man said he would have been offended if he was denied"</p><p>Iruka sighed, it couldn't be helped "Did he eat?"</p><p>"Yeah...and I gave him his meds...he fell asleep right after."</p><p>Sasuke finally found out who the mystery kid is. He kept seeing U.N and assumed the U stood for Umino but he was wrong. Iruka's son was none other than Uzumaki Naruto. <br/>"Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "Naruto's your son?" He looked at Kakashi trying to get a reaffirmation.</p><p>"Yeah, I thought Iruka told you already" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"No, he never said the name." Sasuke mumbled "I'm going to my room if that's alright"</p><p>"Sure thing." Kakashi let him go "we'll call on you when lunch is ready."</p><p>Sasuke was bitter. Someone like Naruto was getting so much gratitude for something so simple. On top of it, he had a loving family. Sure they were not his real parents. But, judging by the way they worried about every single little detail, they loved him as much as, if not better than, any biological parent.</p><p>In his eyes, Kakashi's statement that Naruto wasn't spoiled was nothing short of a lie.<br/>Why wasn't his life like Naruto's? Why did he have to be the one to suffer?</p><p>🍥🍙🍥🍙🍥</p><p>Naruto had fully decided to reside in the living room, which had annoyed Sasuke. It meant he couldn't be in the area. He had compromised immunity and being near Naruto was no good, at least that is what he told himself.</p><p>If Naruto as much as coughed, Iruka would be at his side. Sure, Sasuke was jealous. Because in all his life no one had ever cared for him like that. His older brother was always stopped and his parents were shit.</p><p>But what bothered him most was they were making such a big deal out of something so small. Kakashi himself said the boy would be all better soon, so why make a big deal out a simple infection?</p><p>It's not like Sasuke wasn't getting any attention, Iruka made sure to bring him breakfast in bed every morning. Kakashi would help him if anything proved to be a struggle. <br/>But he was jealous this wasn't his life from the get go.</p><p>When studies resumed a week later, Naruto was out from the couch he claimed as his and shuffled out of the living room, the boxes were still where they were initially placed.<br/>"Naruto, you're not going to school" Iruka threatened from the kitchen.</p><p>The blond said nothing and got himself upstairs one step at a time. Iruka heard the shuffling resume and last a lot longer, suggesting Naruto didn't go to his own room.</p><p>"I'll go check on him." Kakashi put the mug down and walked upstairs.</p><p>"Iruka-san," Sasuke cleared his throat, looking away.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Is it okay...if I don't go to school either?"</p><p>"You're not feeling well enough?" Iruka asked seeing the redness on his cheeks. He put his hand on Sasuke's forehead "you're a bit warm...go ahead and change...we'll keep an eye on that fever" Iruka small smiled.</p><p>Sasuke nodded and walked upstairs, he saw Kakashi walk out of that fourth bedroom. He assumed since Iruka said nothing about it that it was just another guestroom.</p><p>Maybe it was another room converted for Naruto's whims. They made him a dark room for his photography hobby. They probably made him the second guestroom as this video game haven or something.</p><p>"Are you ready, Sasuke?"</p><p>"Iruka-san...said I don't have to go to school because I don't feel well."</p><p>"Mhm no problem then, I'll see you later." He walked downstairs. "Iruka,"</p><p>"Ha, how is he?"</p><p>"Sleeping, he was sleepwalking. I tucked him in the bed. He didn't get the chance to see him. If he is any better today we should go"</p><p>"I'll think about it" Iruka fixed his husband's tie and kissed him "I love you,"</p><p>"I love you too" he wore his coat. "I'm off then"</p><p>"Be careful, baby" Iruka pecked his lover's lips.</p><p>"Always" Kakashi smiled and left the house.</p><p>Sasuke had heard all of the conversation before he walked to his own bedroom. He changed to some comfortable pj's.</p><p>He knows there is a bed in the other room but he was curious about it. What else was in the room? Who was this him? Why were they being secretive about it?</p><p>He just got in bed when Iruka walked in. <br/>"Hey, came to check your fever" he showed him the thermometer.</p><p>Iruka took note of the 38°C reading. It was not much above normal but he wanted to keep track in case it kept getting higher throughout the day.</p><p>"Iruka" the tired voice called from the hallway.</p><p>"Ha, Naruto. I'm coming" he informed and turned to Sasuke "I'll come check on you again in an hour okay?"</p><p>"Hn," he laid in bed and covered up. He saw just the silhouette of Naruto before Iruka closed the door.</p><p>"Did I get Sasuke-kun sick?" The teen asked.</p><p>"I don't think so sweetie. Just stay in bed" Iruka ushered him back to his bedroom. Sasuke heard the door close and their voices were no longer heard.</p><p>He found himself falling asleep at the view of raindrops out his windowpane. It had been raining nonstop for three days. Konoha was blissed with the most beautiful spring season at the cost of a very cold Winter and judging by how rainy this fall is, Winter was sure going to be icy.</p><p>On the blond's request, Iruka helped him take a bath. He left him to soak in a bit and went out to change the sheets of the bed and the pillowcases. <br/>He helped Naruto dress up in his bathroom before he helped him out. <br/>"You wanna sit here or go downstairs?"</p><p>"I think I'll come downstairs in a bit" Naruto informed as he took his meds. "I want to open the gifts"</p><p>"Breakfast first..." Iruka ordered as he left the room.</p><p>"Haaai" Naruto prolonged it as always. He stood up and saw a note on the floor.</p><p>
  <em> <b>"Naruto-kun, sorry for troubling you. Shikamaru-kun had informed me you don't like flashy gifts but this is the only way my father knows how to show gratitude (Specially after he found out it was your birthday that day).</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>I have selected some of the gifts myself.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Happy Belated Birthday!</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Hinata."</b> </em>
</p><p>He got downstairs slowly and skimmed through the gifts seeing a pattern. Only a handful of gifts had a light purple ribbon. </p><p><br/>To his comfort, they were numbered. He counted twelve total. </p><p><br/>He opened the first one, it was heavy and his mother had helped him. Another note was sitting on top. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>"</b>
    <b>Naruto-kun, </b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>I have talked to Shikamaru some more today. I wanted to know what you like and dislike. He said you love reading, I picked a wide variety of books, I didn't know which you would enjoy more."</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"Ha...books" Iruka smiled "that's a nice gift"</p><p>"Yeah" Naruto smiled. "Hinata-chan hand picked these ones..."</p><p>"So I take it you're not interested in the rest?"</p><p>"No, I think twelve gifts is a lot already. And if they are anything like this book box...then it's cheating saying twelve."</p><p>"It's fine..."</p><p>"I don't know who you are...my Iruka would never say that" Naruto joked but ended up coughing.</p><p>Iruka watched him as he opened the gifts. He had a soft smile on his face. None of the gifts were expensive. Some simple wool clothes, some CD's of Naruto's favourite bands, a small toad plushie that Naruto wasted no time loving right away.</p><p>Then he got to the last gift, a rectangular box. The note for it was taped out. <br/><em><b>"Naruto-kun,</b></em></p><p>
  <em><b>Shikamaru-kun said you have the habit of donating stuff given to you. I'm</b> <b>afraid I will ask you to keep these gifts.</b></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I wanted to have your phone number but Shikamaru-kun told me you don't have a phone. </b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>This is the latest model from my dad's company, it's not even on the shelves yet so you absolutely have to keep it. I have already registered my phone number and I expect you to send me a message as soon as possible.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>As for the last gift, I know it's really big and expensive. But I promise it is the cheapest car dad was willing to buy. If not for your sake then for my father's sake. He has a big heart and a bigger pride. I beg of you Naruto-kun, it'll hurt him so much. He took so much time to choose those gifts and he had never done anything like this before.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Hinata</b>.<b>"</b></em>
</p><p>Naruto remembered how the man had bowed to him when asking to accept the presents. <br/>"Iruka, uhm...we're accepting all the gifts" he didn't say why as he just showed him the letter.</p><p>He took a second to read it. "To not hurt his pride?"</p><p>"He bowed to me begging me to accept them....and I said I do. I want to honour my word and the time and effort he took"</p><p>"Okay then I'll check them...and we'll just donate our old stuff then"</p><p>"Thank you, Iruka. You have no idea how much this hurts me" he pouted.</p><p>"Only you think this is a curse." Iruka chuckled "I'm not taking the car...and neither is Kakashi. You know we love our baby girl"</p><p>"Iruka!" He whined.</p><p>"Nope, you have your driving licence."</p><p>"Iruuukkkaaaaa....my poor heart can't handle this" he fell on the couch backwards.</p><p>"Cry me a river, why don't ya?" Iruka walked away.</p><p>He heard his fake cry every time he passed by, for the entire day. Until Kakashi had arrived, he could still so faintly hear the whiny fake cries of Naruto.</p><p>The boxes that were once wrapped in paper were stripped and had his husband's writing. <br/>"You donating? Why is he sad then?"</p><p>"We're donating old stuff...he got tricked into accepting everything..."</p><p>"Poor thing" Kakashi said sarcastically.</p><p>"Tell me about it" he chuckled. "How was work?"</p><p>"Same old" he shrugged "So have you thought about it?"</p><p>"You can take him... Anything to keep me from hearing his whiny ass,"</p><p>"Is Sasuke okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, I've been checking on him. His fever is at 38 nothing more nothing less. He's been in bed all day. I'll just go visit tomorrow"</p><p>Iruka really wanted to go but he prioritized Sasuke's comfort and well being.</p><p>Naruto stopped whining when he heard what Kakashi told him to get ready for.<br/>He was so excited he just rushed upstairs, which wasn't smart on his part because he broke into a coughing fit.</p><p>"He's such a child" Kakashi sighed going upstairs.</p><p>"Both of you are" Iruka rolled his eyes.</p><p>Sasuke woke up at the sound of the hacking cough. He rolled in bed and got out when the coughing didn't stop.</p><p>"Can I get you anything?" Sasuke asked as he opened the door, the bedrooms were right in front of one another.</p><p>That was the first time Sasuke had asked to help. The three males have all taken it to heart but Sasuke was just annoyed with the blond's coughing.</p><p>"It's okay Sasuke I got it" Kakashi informed.</p><p>🍙🍥🍙🍥🍙</p><p>Naruto was thankful his parents didn't change their mind. He left with Kakashi in his small car.</p><p>Iruka had made sure he was absolutely warm before he allowed him to leave. He wanted to see his brother more than anything else in the world.</p><p>The drive was two hours long to the hospital where he was kept. <br/>Naruto signed his name first in the guest registry and tried to stop himself from running so he wouldn't break down coughing.</p><p>Kakashi had held his hand the moment he was about to run.<br/>"I know you miss him. You'll see him in a minute"</p><p>That one minute was torture to him. But as soon as the door opened Naruto went to his brother's side.</p><p>Kurama was turning 24 years old in a few months. He had long red hair, a slender face, purple eyes. From the one picture they had of their parents, Kurama was the male version of Kushina.</p><p>He wasn't like Naruto, he was a troublemaker. But if it weren't for Iruka and Kakashi he would have slipped down a narrow road to a life of crime.</p><p>It was sad to see, that already eleven years old Kurama was no longer a child. Naruto could vividly remember the memories. He held his brothers hand, cried silently as he wished he'd get his hair tousled so he could whine about it.</p><p>He wanted to hear his brother's deep silky voice calling him a brat. He wished he could see him walk again through the doors of their home. It's been three years. Three lonesome years since he had an accident.</p><p>Naruto remembers calling his brother, the redhead said he was okay. He was taken to the hospital with someone who was severely hurt.</p><p>No one tended to Kurama, he remained there waiting and bleeding into his brain slowly. Naruto recalls running into the ER, the smell of blood lingered in the air. His tiny voice lost in the panics of the adults.</p><p>But he saw his twenty-one year old brother trying to help best he could with other patients. Fighting the tiredness that was slowly but surely overcoming him. <br/>"Kurama!" He called but his brother turned around and smiled at him. Then he collapsed.</p><p>Kakashi's strong arms stopped him from going over to where Kurama was convulsing. A nurse was at his aid, then a couple doctors and then he was out of their sight.</p><p>Naruto tried to tell himself, if his last memory of his living brother was of him smiling, he was okay with it. But he really wasn't okay with it. All the gifts in the world and he really wanted one thing, his brother to open his eyes.</p><p>Naruto started telling him about the new kid that is in Iruka's custody. He told him about school, visiting their parents and all the good he's been doing to help bring him back.</p><p>Naruto had always helped those he could even if by just giving them a much needed smile. But after his brother's incident he had immersed himself in it so much believing that since the universe <em><b>rewards</b></em> him for his good deeds, he could do so much that would accumulate and he'd be rewarded his brother again.</p><p>That's why Naruto didn't like gifts from people. To him they'd cancel out his good deeds. <br/>"I'm sorry, Kurama...you're gonna have to wait a while longer, but I promise I'll do something really big this time."</p><p>Kakashi didn't say anything to his sleeping eldest son. He only kissed his forehead. The man had lost words to say a long time ago.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 5. The Selfish And The Selfless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iruka was in Kurama's room, he never liked going in there but since Naruto got in, he needed to make sure everything was in place.</p><p>Everything Kurama had left was in prestine condition and Iruka had always put them back right where everything belonged. It was an obsessive behaviour, but the only way he knew how to cope with the sudden loss of his eldest.</p><p>Sasuke had walked out his room and saw the one next to Naruto's was semi open, the lights on. The colour of the walls was a dark red.</p><p>He knew it was just him and Iruka in the whole house. He slowly pushed the door open, getting full view of it. It reminded him of the bedroom his adoptive parents made for him. It was almost exactly like it, not in terms of colours but in terms of how everything was too clean, too studied in place.</p><p>Iruka was holding an old fox plush toy which he put on the bed and then moved at least thirty times before he was content with its place.<br/>He froze in place when he saw the raven right outside.<br/>"Go to your room", Iruka ordered as his heart raced. He didn't want to be scene in a vulnerable mental state.</p><p>Sasuke, hearing the threatening tonal change, just rushed to his bedroom and locked it behind him even. He was scared.</p><p>The next following days, he was extremely careful and went to school just to avoid confronting his guardian.</p><p>🍙🍜🍙🍜🍙</p><p>He thought Naruto would be his worst nightmare but so far he had barely seen Naruto at all. He'd only see him on dinner and that was it.</p><p>But that morning, he wasn't feeling well. He had a session a couple of days ago and he was yet again just facing the after effects.</p><p>Naruto was having breakfast in his Pj's when he overheard Iruka on the phone.<br/>"Iruka, you need a nurse?" He asked.</p><p>"Yeah, can't find anyone so last minute. I might just stay home" he sighed putting the phone down.</p><p>"I can call Raiku-san. She'll find someone for sure and you know, I can look after Sasuke until then, dattebayo?" he innocently smiled.</p><p>"And who's going to look after you?" Iruka raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"But I'm fine. Besides Raiku is so amazing, she'll find a nurse in like 30 minutes max. And I'll be fine for thirty minutes." Naruto downplayed it.</p><p>Iruka knew he should have just called work to let them know. But he went against all logic and trusted Naruto.<br/>"Okay...okay but...you let me know when the nurse comes okay? And I want a picture."</p><p>"Haai" Naruto smiled triumphantly.</p><p>Then just like that, he and Sasuke were alone at home. He had called Raiku just like he said he would.</p><p>He went to Sasuke's room and sat there looking after him. The silence of the house was mesmerising and soon, Naruto found himself falling asleep.</p><p>Sasuke's sudden rush to the bathroom was what woke him up. Naruto found Sasuke was not in bed and he heard his wretching in the bathroom.</p><p>He walked calling for him but the door was shut in his face.<br/>"Teme-.."</p><p>"I'm fine..." Sasuke said from behind the door but soon went back to throwing up.</p><p>He freshened up and gotten out of the bathroom, he sighed in relief when he didn't see Naruto there.<br/>But that didn't last long as soon the blond was in view with a tray.</p><p>"Cold ginger tea to help with the nausea and some light snacks." He sat the tray down. "I put a plastic bag on the bin so if you feel sick suddenly, you can just use it"</p><p>"Can you leave my room? I don't need or want anything from you"</p><p>"But there's no one else home. I promised Iruka I'd look after you until the nurse gets here." Naruto knew Raiku texted him the nurse would be there in an hour but that was two hours ago.</p><p>"Look after me from your own bedroom. I'll call if I need anything. I don't want you anywhere near me." Sasuke turned the other way.</p><p>"Ha..." Naruto went to his own bedroom and sat on the floor looking across as he left Sasuke's door open. Why did it hurt?</p><p>He saw Sasuke rush to the bathroom again and again quite a few times. He eventually used the bin next to him. That's when Naruto walked back into his room and changed the plastic bag without saying a word to him.</p><p>When Naruto went downstairs, the raven drunk the tea and nibbled a bit at the salty crackers and a couple almonds.</p><p>He heard some commotion downstairs and Sasuke ushered himself out of bed.<br/>"Naruto? Ya okay?" He leaned on the walls for support to get out of the room. "Naruto?" Sasuke called out again, he wasn't even sure his voice was heard downstairs.</p><p>He looked at the stairs and didn't trust himself to take a step as the ground moved underneath him. But he was worried about his housemate. His legs felt empty, he gulped trying to gather his remaining strength to call for Naruto again.</p><p>But he leaned forward losing his balance and he felt arms around him.<br/>"What are you doing out of bed?"</p><p>"You asshole..." Sasuke subconsciously relaxed knowing he was in the arms of Naruto. "I called you. I thought you were hurt, you fucking asshole," he held on weakly to Naruto's black shirt.</p><p>"I didn't hear you. I'm sorry" the blond helped him stand and back to his bedroom.</p><p>Thunder rolled ominously in the back. Sasuke tensed up as the sound of rain filled the quiet house.</p><p><br/>Naruto tucked him in bed and was about to leave him when the latter held his hand tight.<br/>"You-you..you can stay" the raven stuttered as thunder was singing a tune of a heavy storm.</p><p>Sunshine complied, sitting back in the chair. The Uchiha would have fallen asleep if it weren't for the continuous sound of thunder.</p><p>His pride couldn't allow him to ask Naruto to cuddle with him.</p><p>Naruto switched his attention to his phone momentarily as Raiku texted him. "Nurse cancelled due to bad weather. Do you need me to come over?"</p><p>But before he could answer the text, he lost the signal and lights went out.<br/>It was dark in the bedroom and Sasuke's rapid breathing was all that could be heard.<br/>"Sasuke, it's fine."</p><p>"Can you... Can you get in bed with me?" He couldn't control his fear one bit. Screw his pride, he'd die from fear otherwise.</p><p>"What?" Naruto asked and he could just ever so slightly see Sasuke's body jolt as the sound of thunder echoed far and wide. "Scoot over" the blond demands and heard movements before he got in bed.</p><p>But not even a moment later, Sasuke was pressed against him as thunder roared once again. Naruto froze for a second before regaining his composure.</p><p>Sasuke heard Naruto's loud and calm heartbeats. Strong and comforting just like those of his own brother, then Naruto's hand stroke his black strands like Itachi did. And before he knew it, Naruto's angelic voice sang him a lalluby.</p><p>
  <strong>The light rising above the tower,</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Thoughts boil and run high,</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Dragon path to be protected,</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Pierce with shining blade look at the sky.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sand, wind may rage proud blossoming,</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Bright sun dance in flowers and never will it die.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The light flowing in spirals,</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>To the garden where the dragon's claws ends,</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Shadows of the olden days.</strong>
</p><p>Naruto hummed it a couple more times until he noticed Sasuke was deep asleep. Even in his sleep he shuddered at the sound of thunder.</p><p>Then he found himself drifting to sleep too. It was past afternoon when his phone started ringing. Naruto answered half asleep.<br/>"Hello?"</p><p>
  <em>"Naruto, Thank god! I finally got through. I shouldn't have left this morning.. are you two okay?"</em>
</p><p>"Ha, we're fine. The nurse couldn't come cause of the weather. But we're both okay, Sasuke's sleeping."</p><p>
  <em>"Baby, I'm stuck here until this storm passes. If your father isn't home then so is he. Please be careful okay? Take your meds and look after Sasuke. I'll call you every once in a while if reception is good enough"</em>
</p><p>"Haai" Naruto replied "you be careful too, I love you"</p><p><em>"I love you too sweetie and Naruto-..."</em> Iruka started but the call dropped.</p><p>The blond looked at his phone. 30% battery life, electricity was gone so he needed to make the battery last as much as possible.</p><p>But then most importantly, this explained why the house had gotten colder, the central heating was down.<br/>"Sasuke?"</p><p>"Mhm" the raven replied sleepily.</p><p>🍜🍙🍜🍙🍜</p><p>When Sasuke started waking up, he heard fire cracking and felt its warmth. Naruto was sitting by his side, wiping away the sweat on his forehead with a cool moist towel.</p><p>He doesn't recall coming downstairs. But Naruto was pretty much an angel right now.</p><p>In his sick state, Sasuke didn't know if this was all just a fever dream.<br/>"I made you some soup. You have to eat something " He helped the raven sit up gently.</p><p>His touch was loving and caring unlike Sakura's that definitely left a couple bruises. "I-...can try"</p><p>Naruto fed him. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at those bright blue eyes the whole time. They reflected the redness of the fire and Sasuke felt his heart ache.</p><p>He subconsciously reached his hand to his heart as he winced. The blond noticed.<br/>"Your heart hurts....that can't be good" Naruto put the empty bowl down as he tried to see if this was a sign for a heart attack.</p><p>"It has passed." Sasuke reassured him. "Doesn't hurt anymore."</p><p>"But if it comes back...you tell me okay?" Naruto held his hand and the raven felt it again. But Sasuke didn't let it show.</p><p>He tried to pry himself away from the idiot. He tried to deny his feelings but the telltale signs were all there. All the cliché's from all the romantic movies he had no option but watch in his lonely hospital room. He was in love, or at least falling in love, with Sunshine.</p><p>Naruto tended to his friend's every need, which the blond came to know were a lot. By the end of the second day, Sasuke had felt better enough but he didn't stop his demands.</p><p>At night of the third day, they both laid down in their sleeping bags on the wooden floor next to one another.</p><p><br/>He eyed the sleeping body of the blond. The more he stared, the more he wanted to just act on impulse and kiss the blond. But he couldn't allow himself to fall in love with someone like Naruto.</p><p>Although, what was so wrong with dating someone like Naruto?</p><p>He was a good person. As far as Sasuke knows...but then again...all the rumours could be true and Naruto was only nice to him because of his parents.</p><p>Sasuke nudged Naruto to fetch him a cup of water.<br/>"What's the point of telling me to wake you if you're a heavy sleeper?" He rolled his eyes at the sleeping body of the blond.</p><p>"I'm up...I'm up" Naruto tiredly replied. He barely got any sleep, Sasuke sure had a lot of demands. "What do you need?"</p><p>"Water," he looked at the blond who did not move a muscle "today, please."</p><p>"Okay just a second," Naruto got up, struggling for a moment to stand straight. Keeping his eyes open was difficult.</p><p>Looking after Sasuke was a nightmare. Food was too hot, too cold, too salty, too spicy...whatever he made was not good. The pillow was too fluffy or not fluffed enough. The scent lingering in the living room disturbed him.</p><p>Sasuke somehow found the ability to complain about everything even oxygen. So Naruto's energy was pretty much depleted.</p><p>He stood in the kitchen for a good minute before he remembered what he was there for.</p><p>He filled the glass from the faucet and just as he made it halfway back. Sasuke complained "I don't drink tap water"</p><p>"Fridge is empty. No extra bottles left-..." Naruto remembered the mini fridge in his bedroom.</p><p>"There are some?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow as the teen stopped, reading his body language.</p><p>"Maybe one in my mini fridge upstairs. <strong>Maybe</strong>," Naruto stressed the word.</p><p>"Okay well go check." The raven sat up.</p><p>"Can't you take this for now? I'll go check tomorrow morning. I'm really tired, Sasuke" Naruto compromised but sadly his classmate wasn't having any of it.</p><p>"I don't drink tap water." He repeated himself in a monotone.</p><p>"Okay...fine fine...I'll go check" Naruto surrendered knowing that otherwise he wasn't going to hear the end of it.</p><p>Five minutes later, Sasuke heard a thump preceded by a different unique sound that the raven couldn't point out.<br/>He reached for the flashlight and turned it on calling for Naruto thinking he was still upstairs.</p><p>But then he heard that noise again and then lights were on.</p><p><br/>The door was open and the grey haired English Teacher walked in, soaked from head to toe. It was not safe to walk but he took the risk. Knowing both the teens were alone at home; he strategized his walk back home.</p><p>Although, it took him a good hour to reach the house when under normal circumstances it wasn't even ten minutes away.<br/>"Naruto? Sasu-.." he stopped as he saw the raven in front of him. "Where's Naruto?"</p><p>"...Upstairs" Sasuke heard something roll and then fall down the stairs. It was the bottle of water he asked his housemate to bring him.</p><p>"Naruto?" Kakashi rushed not even removing his shoes as he saw him at the top.</p><p>He found his son on his knees, struggling to remain awake. His head was burning up.<br/>"Tou-san" he mumbled as he saw his father then soon felt cold wet arms around him. He gently held him back "I looked after Sasuke"</p><p>"You did a good job. I'll take it from here."</p><p>"Haai" Naruto stated, letting go of his father and succumbing to the feverish tiredness at last.</p><p>The adult took him back downstairs. Sasuke was back in the living room not at all concerned. He drank the water from the bottle. He saw Naruto carried, and thought the blond had done this just for the attention of his adoptive parent.</p><p>"Sasuke, do you mind keeping an eye on him just while I go change? Call me if anything happens."</p><p>The raven nodded getting his hair tousled by his sensei. He heard the footsteps sound further away and he turned to Naruto "he's gone, you can stop pretending."</p><p>When the blond didn't respond he opted to use water to wake him up. Spraying Naruto's face. His calm features changed as he started waking up. In his field of view, Sasuke was holding the cup of water. So he thought he fell back to sleep when Sasuke asked for bottled water.<br/>"Sorry, I fell asleep. I'll get you your water" Naruto willed himself in a sitting position but his body swayed and fell against the couch behind him.</p><p>"Are you actually sick?" Sasuke reached for Naruto's head feeling its hotness. He used the thermometer and sat up in front of the semi-unconscious blond. He supported his body so Naruto wouldn't plop sideways.<br/>He took the reading 3 times and it was all in the dangerous zone.</p><p>"Kurama" Naruto called for his brother but it was Kakashi standing behind Sasuke.</p><p>"We'll go see him soon, okay?" Kakashi helped his son lay down. Placing a wet towel on Naruto's forehead.</p><p>"Sensei it's at 40°C" Sasuke looked at the thermometer in his hand.</p><p>"Did he take his meds?"</p><p>"I don't know"</p><p>"Eat?"</p><p>"I don't know" the raven replied again.</p><p>"Did he check-..."</p><p>"I don't know...I was sleeping most of the time."</p><p>"Right. Sorry..." Kakashi removed the towel and wetted it again before putting it on his forehead.</p><p>"Tou-san" Naruto opened his eyes looking past his father.</p><p>"I'm right here, honey. I'm right here" Kakashi caressed his cheek with another moist towel. "Can I get you anything?"</p><p>"Dango-san" he mumbled.</p><p>"Okay, I'll get you Dango-san" Kakashi kissed his head before going back upstairs to Naruto's bedroom and getting his favourite plushie. The pastel pink giant Dango that Naruto's grandmother had gifted him. "Here you go"</p><p>Naruto held it in his arms as he laid on his side, then drifted back to sleep.</p><p>"Sensei, will he be okay?" He asked looking at his classmate. But his sensei didn't answer the question, he didn't really know if Naruto would be alright.</p><p>"Get some rest, Sasuke." He tousled his hair reassuringly.</p><p>The raven did get under his covers. He got on his side so he was facing Naruto. He watched his sensei look after the teen, until his eyes tired and he fell asleep.</p><p>Kakashi couldn't bring himself to rest at all. He moved the books from the coffee table and a paper fell off. He found Naruto's scribbles on it. Numbers that took a second to make sense. This was him noting his and Sasuke's thermometer readings.</p><p>The blond had also taken note of when he and Sasuke took their meds as a way of keeping track of things.</p><p>It was evident that as the Uchiha's temperature got lower, Naruto's got higher. Naruto's unique condition was mysterious, it would spark suddenly and inexplicably but they learned that stress played a big part into it.</p><p>As thunder shuddered in the distance, Sasuke woke up only to see Naruto's eyes tiredly looking at him as if waking up only because he knew Sasuke wanted to cuddle. The frail teen had purposely laid both their sleeping bags next to one another.</p><p>He uncovered himself in a silent invitation for Sasuke to come to his arms. The raven debated himself whether to take the invitation specially that their sensei was there. But when he heard that thunder again, he scooted next to Naruto.</p><p>Then before Kakashi even asked, the teen started humming the lullaby Kurama, and subsequently Iruka, used to when Naruto was a toddler. </p><p>Kakashi opted not to say a word to avoid awkwardness.</p><p>Sasuke, until the weather cleared had seen Kakashi look after Naruto, who was not even awake more than a few minutes at a time.</p><p>He felt bad for not looking after Naruto equally the same way the blond had done for him.</p><p><br/>But he quickly pushed the thought away deeming it unworthy of his attention.</p><p>🍙🍜🍙🍜🍙</p><p>He looked at the unconscious Naruto that had done nothing but sleep the past couple of days.<br/>Kakashi had brought Naruto some clothes and turned to Sasuke.</p><p>The raven was in the bathroom and obviously had missed something since Kakashi was even more alert.</p><p>"We're going to the hospital. I can't leave you alone, do you need help getting ready?" The man asmed</p><p>"No, I can manage" Sasuke said, walking away and only side glancing as Kakashi helped a semi-conscious Naruto get dressed.</p><p>When he got downstairs, he saw Naruto sitting at the Genkan, his rosy cheeks on the verge of exploding. He was barely holding his shoelaces.<br/>Sasuke sat down next to him. He wore his own shoes before he stood up and waited for Kakashi.</p><p>"Do you need help?" He finally asked after ten agonizing minutes of watching Naruto failing to firmly grasp the laces.</p><p>"Mhm" the blond shortly replied. Sasuke kneeled in front of Naruto and tied the laces with relative ease. </p><p>Seizures always left Naruto with sore and weak muscles.</p><p><br/>When Sasuke looked up to make a mean remark, he saw Naruto was looking at him with a ghost of a smile on his face. "Thank you"</p><p>"Hn..." Sasuke cleared his throat trying to get a hang on his emotions before they spiraled out of control. "Do you need anything else?" He looked away avoiding looking at those mesmerising blue eyes.</p><p>"No" he leaned on the wall as he attempted to stand up. Naruto really wanted water as he was parched but he didn't want to trouble his crush more. The blond felt himself helplessly fall forward, Sasuke caught him. "Byoki de Gomen'nasai",</p><p>Those were the last words to come out of Naruto's lips before he lost consciousness.<br/>Sasuke held his body and slowly eased him down.</p><p>There was a huge difference between him and Naruto. The latter was selfless even when he was sick whereas Sasuke was selfish. </p><p>But hearing those words tugged at him, they made his heart ache.</p><p>Why should anyone feel sorry for being sick?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 6. Rumours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the storm passed and school resumed, Sasuke noticed, the rumours about Kakashi and Naruto kept escalating. The blond was in the hospital for a week before he was discharged. Heck, all Sasuke had to say was that Kakashi was Naruto's father or guardian...but he said nothing.</p><p>Teachers eventually have caught wind of it and started talking about proper actions to take.</p><p>Naruto was still in bed as Iruka had taken a week off strictly to look after him. He looked at his new smartphone. He had barely used it since he was gifted the odd piece of technology. There was a third number under Hyūga Hinata. He touched the screen to text her.</p><p>
  <strong>"Hinata-chan,</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sorry for taking so long to text you. Thank you for all the gifts. I gave your father my word that I'd accept them...so my mom and I donated old things.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I hope you are having a nice day at school.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>P.s I especially enjoyed the gifts you have selected...even if one of them was an expensive car"</strong>
</p><p>Hinata was in class when she received that text. She smiled widely and put her phone down. He was so formal in texting, it was obvious he had never done it before.</p><p>"Naruto, I got called for work. I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll bring some food from your favourite shop with me on the way home."</p><p>"Okay" he closed his eyes feeling the forehead kiss. As soon as Iruka was out the door, Naruto got dressed and left too.</p><p>He held on to his coat as he felt the cold creep in. He walked to school making it just in time for lunch break.<br/>He walked in class, the group of friends that normally have lunch with Sasuke stopped to look at him.</p><p>"Naruto-kun!" The blonde chirped, she had been awaiting his return for a while. She even got angry with Neji who promptly kicked her out of the group.</p><p>"Ah.." Naruto felt on the spot, he has rarely been present for roll calls.</p><p>"My name is Ino...Ino-chan" she repeated.</p><p>"Ino-pig" she heard in the background as they snickered and laughed at the new nickname. They've been calling her that ever since they kicked her out. And the chants and nicknames came from none other than her supposed best friend, Haruno Sakura.</p><p>"What can I do for you, Ino-chan?" Naruto didn't seem to pay attention to them.</p><p>"Well...you helped my friend...so I wanted to thank you. But think of it as a belated birthday gift" she bowed offering the box.</p><p>"Ya.. ya...Ino-chan....Hinata-chan already...it's too much dattebayo? I haven't even done anything that big" he argued.</p><p>But the girl looked at him with sparkly teal eyes and he caved in accepting it as long as she promised it wasn't something expensive.</p><p>"I knew I heard your voice" Shikamaru leaned against the doorframe "shouldn't you be at home?"</p><p>"I feel fine..." Naruto cleared his throat.</p><p>"You're not allowed to leave...Wait until Kakashi sensei hears about it." he walked away, a cynical smirk on his face.</p><p>"Shikamaru, you can't tell him!" The teen followed his friend and their voices died out in the distance.</p><p>Quickly the rumours flew faster than they did any other day.</p><p>
  <strong>"Did ya hear? Kakashi sensei has a teen locked up in his house!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I heard he only ever feeds him once a week"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"So my cousin lives near Kakashi sensei...and he swears he saw him bring men....whaddaya think they're doing?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I heard he is using the poor idiot as a prostitute"</strong>
</p><p>Everyone were busy texting on their phones that lunch break. And the raven who knew the truth didn't seem to bother to share the information.</p><p>🍥🍙🍥🍙🍥</p><p>Naruto sat down frowning in the nurse's office after his father had given him a piece of his mind.</p><p>To his luck the nurse had to leave the office so he wrote a note that he was picked up and left back to class. Only problem was, as Naruto slid the door he remembered he had English class.</p><p>He tried to ever-so-gently close it back and leave.<br/>"Naruto, nice of you to join us" his creepy dad said without looking his way.</p><p><em>'Why did he have to be an ex-agent?' </em>the blond sighed.</p><p>"Take a seat," his father smiled innocently enough.</p><p>Naruto felt eyes follow him as he sat down. He started playing with the pencil as Kakashi read the play and asked questions.</p><p>Unusual eyes followed Kakashi's every movement and they caught him throwing a piece of paper on Naruto's desk and then brushing a hand over the blond's hair to get his attention.</p><p>Pictures were snapped in silence, even short videos were taken but everyone was in shock.<br/>Naruto read the fatherly threat <strong>"we'll talk about this at home"</strong> he was on the verge of a panic when he saw police lights outside.</p><p>The class shifted its attention outside, everyone knew what was going to happen, except for Naruto and Kakashi.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Uzumaki Naruto to the principal's office. Hatake Kakashi to the principal's office"</strong>
</p><p>They both looked at one another. The teen went ahead to the principal whilst Kakashi waited for a teacher to come look after the class first. She shot him a nasty eye as she walked in.</p><p>Kakashi took his leave to the office, in a bit of a sprint worried his son got in some sort of trouble.<br/>Naruto was sitting in the office, a social worker in front of him, police officers by his side and the principal ever so nicely offering him to drink.</p><p>He started hyperventilating, the only thing that made sense was something had happened to Iruka. Everyone were being way too nice.<br/>"It's okay...you're not in any trouble." The social worker tried to comfort him "we're not going to let him hurt you anymore"</p><p>"Hu-hu-hurt me?" Naruto asked confused, easing his breathing a bit "Iruka is okay? Nothing happened to him?"</p><p>"Iruka? No sweetie we're not here about Iruka. We have had many reports about-..."</p><p>"Naruto!" He heard Kakashi call for him from outside. He was held back by police officers.</p><p>"Tou-san!" The blond teen went out, throwing himself in Kakashi's arms and crying "tou-san I was so scared...I thought something happened to Kaasan because of me" he visibly shivered in Kakashi's arms.</p><p>Kakashi hadn't heard him call them dad and mom since Naruto turned ten when he, out of the blue, decided to just call them Kakashi-niisan and Iruka. Although, occasionally when Naruto was too sick he would call them Tou-san and Kaasan.<br/>"I'm pretty sure he is okay" he kissed his forehead.</p><p>The social worker went outside, confused as to why the teen would call him dad.<br/>"Are you his father?"</p><p>"Yes I am" Kakashi kept his arms tight around Naruto "what's this about?"</p><p>"There were a lot of reports concerning sexual misconduct towards a minor. I'm afraid even in the light of knowing you are his father...we have to carry an investigation."</p><p>"I beg your pardon?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. His brain had processed it correctly but he just couldn't understand how that happened.</p><p>"I'm sorry....there were rumours just rumours... I should have said something. They won't take you away, right?"</p><p>"It's okay...We didn't do anything, okay? You're gonna go with the nice lady...and I'm gonna go to the police station with the nice officers, okay? Iruka is gonna be there with you, he's going to take you home afterwards...there's no need to panic. Okay?" He kissed his forehead and gave him a hug.</p><p>"Okay, you'll be home tonight too?"</p><p>"Most likely" he said with confidence and allowed the officers to shackle him.</p><p>Naruto watched his dad be taken like a criminal. The CPS's woman lead him to a car and he left with her.</p><p>🍙🍥🍙🍥🍙</p><p>Naruto sat in the examination room feeling humiliated for the tests he had just gone through.</p><p>He felt exposed, vulnerable and violated by a person who was merely doing his job.<br/>The Child Protective Services seemed to pressure him almost. As if he were lying about something of the sort.</p><p>"Naruto-kun, you know we will protect you-..."</p><p>"I told you a million times already. My dad never did anything remotely inapropriate with me. I don't understand why you want me to say otherwise...where's Iruka?" The teen continued fiddling with his fingers as a way of calming his raging nerves.</p><p>"He's detained as well for the investigation." She informed and that seemed about all the patience the teen had for the matter.</p><p>"I want to see my parents" Naruto got up walking to the door. His heart beating in his throat.</p><p>"Naruto-kun, you can't see them now."</p><p>"No no no I <strong>need</strong> to see them" he tried to open the door but it was locked, he started banging on it.</p><p>His breath breaking as he started panicking. "You have to calm down...if you behave yourself everything will go on smoothly..."</p><p>Naruto heard the words that echoed far in his head, muffled almost. A lie, he was told the same thing when they were taken for the first time.</p><p>When the banging stopped, it wasn't because they have calmed the teen but because he had collapsed.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Iruka had been calmly dealing with the situation since he was detained. Both his statement, Kakashi's and Naruto's aligned perfectly. They made sense but they tried to pressure them regardless.</p><p>They assumed the teen would break down first and say it just out of fear but they were out of luck.<br/>"Look, my son is sick. He can't really handle stress well. Just let me talk to him on the phone for one minute. That's all I'm asking" he pleaded again.</p><p>A tap on the window had stopped the investigator. He had walked outside to his colleagues and supervisors.</p><p>Luckily for Iruka, Kakashi's past job had ensured a smoother process. The grey haired man had a reputation amongst his friends.</p><p>All of them have testified against any of the allegations being true, including Gai who worked with him both in the old job and the new job.</p><p>They had no evidence to prove any wrong actions were done against the teen and the tests came negative. They could not hold them any longer than they already had.</p><p>"You're free to go" he gave Iruka back his stuff who just made his way out. He had a bad feeling that he couldn't shake off.</p><p>"I called Sasuke, he is already home with Shikamaru. They weren't rough with you, were they?" Kakashi asked as he saw his husband.</p><p>"No more than I expected them to be...we need to go get Naruto" he slid his hand in Kakashi's as they took a cab together to the CPS office.</p><p>Iruka saw the ambulance at the front of the building. He tensed and got out of the taxi.<br/>"Naruto!" He called as he rushed in the building.<br/>He knew the whole place like the back of his hand.</p><p>Seeing the uniformed EMT's at his destination only proved that it was his son needing the medical assistance. The teen was on the stretcher, an oxygen mask on his face, unconscious.<br/>"Baby, I'm here..." He held his hand as he saw him coming around "I'm here" he kissed it.</p><p>"Kaasan" Naruto mumbled, seeing only blurry figures before he closed his eyes again.</p><p>Kakashi had an all too familiar feeling when he saw them running towards the front door. He saw Iruka on the verge of losing his sanity.<br/>"You go with him." It hurt him knowing he couldn't go either.</p><p>"Sasuke's-..."</p><p>"I'll go home to look after him...just call me about Naruto" Kakashi interrupted.</p><p>Iruka nodded and left with him in the ambulance.</p><p>The sirens echoed in the distance, Kakashi found himself sliding down and breaking into tears. He had always been emotionally stronger than Iruka, or at least he appeared to be so.</p><p>He got home by himself, Shikamaru leaned from the kitchen.<br/>"Kakashi sensei, you came alone?"</p><p>"Ha," he answered in a monotone. "Where's Sasuke?"</p><p>"In his bedroom, his brother just got here five minutes ago." He informed "are Naruto and Iruka coming home soon?"</p><p>"They're in the hospital. I'm waiting for Iruka to call" he walked upstairs. "Don't ask me if he's alright, Shikamaru. I don't know" his tone remained unchanged.</p><p>Shikamaru bit his lip. There was nothing he could do or say, Kakashi was remaining emotionally distant so he wouldn't break down. He knew that much about his sensei from years of befriending Naruto.</p><p>Kakashi walked upstairs and knocked on the door before walking in.<br/>"Sasuke,..."</p><p>"Ah Kakashi-san," Itachi bowed "he told me about the misunderstanding. I hope everything worked out fine, he was worried" the older Uchiha looked at his brother as he slept.</p><p>"We were cleared,..." He informed and heard his phone "excuse me" he picked up right away. "Hey baby...how is he?"</p><p>
  <em>"He wants to talk you,"</em>
</p><p><em>"Tou-san,"</em> the tired voice of the teen came through.</p><p>"Hey Champ, how are you doing?"</p><p>
  <em>"Okay..., I'm sorry"</em>
</p><p>"It's not your fault. I told you everything was going to work out, didn't I?..we didn't do anything wrong"</p><p>"<em>They kept trying to....make me say you did something...."</em> Naruto broke down. Kakashi could so faintly hear Iruka comfort him. <em>"I was scared"</em></p><p>"It's okay...fear is normal, Naruto. I get scared too. I love you okay? Now can I talk to Kaasan?"</p><p><em>"I love you too, Tou-san"</em> he let Iruka have the phone as he cuddled to him, sniffling in the arms of his mother figure.</p><p>Kakashi sat down at the top of the stairs. Leaning against the wall.<br/>"Are you spending the night with him?"</p><p>
  <em>"You know the answer to that question"</em>
</p><p>"Is it serious?"</p><p><em>"He apparently had two seizures back to back. But they said not to worry. They're doing more tests in the morning."</em> Iruka exasperated.</p><p>"Okay, keep me posted."</p><p>
  <em>"Is Sasuke okay?"</em>
</p><p>"Yeah, Sasuke is fine. He is with his brother." Kakashi saw Shikamaru climb up with a bowl of fruit to take to the aforementioned raven.</p><p>🍙🍥🍙🍥🍙</p><p>Sasuke asked his brother to spend the night. Of course Kakashi had allowed it and he was thankful.</p><p>"When's the trial?" Sasuke turned over to face his brother.</p><p>"She's still in the hospital from a broken back...but his trial would be next week" Itachi removed his glasses and closed his book. "how are you liking it here?"</p><p>"They're nice...a bit weird but nice" he confessed. "You're not planning to leave me here, are you?"</p><p>"Of course not dummy, as soon as the trials are over with, you can come home with me. You and Goldilocks getting along?" He chuckled when he saw his brother blush "you like him that much?"</p><p>"I don't like him...he had a fever and the world suddenly stops. "</p><p>"Are you jealous?"</p><p>"No....I mean...a little...Aniki, it's just not fair...I never had someone care for me that much" Sasuke gulped.</p><p>"Ouch..."</p><p>"You know what I mean" he felt himself pulled into his brother's arms. "They always stopped you..."</p><p>"Not anymore" Itachi reminded him. "Get some sleep" he kissed his forehead and started humming a song that he remembered their own mother singing to them when they were younger. He forgot the words but the melody of it was stuck in his mind forever.</p><p>He found his brother's jealousy childish but he couldn't really blame him. Sasuke almost had no childhood. He had been in an out of hospitals since his first diagnosis.</p><p>Itachi had wished more than once for it to be him instead of his baby brother. Sasuke was his to protect from everything. So the fact that Sasuke had to battle an illness all by himself was a continuous reminder that his goals were unrealistic.</p><p>Itachi had vague memories of his parents, he was about nine years old with a baby brother getting out of a burning hotel. He fell asleep, memories of that fire haunted him every single time he had closed his eyes.</p><p>From being the sons of the great Uchiha to becoming mere orphans that no one wanted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 7. Pedo Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Itachi had to go to work early that morning since he got a call. He left a note to his brother and left the house in a hurry.</p><p>Sasuke only woke up two hours later when he heard his bedroom door open.<br/>"Hey, uhm....Kakashi sensei had to go to the hospital...and your brother had to go to work...so it's just you and me. I got breakfast ready. Do you need help with anything?" </p><p>The Nara was used to spending time at Naruto's. It was his getaway from home. Specially since his mother had always prepared tons of activities for him to do. Too troublesome.</p><p>Sasuke sat up carefully. "No, I'm fine" he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Shikamaru just helped make the bed and put Sasuke's outfit on it.</p><p>He was about to leave when he heard noise coming from the bathroom.<br/>"Sasuke, are you okay?" The older teen knocked on the door but when he got no answer he broke the door open pretty easily.</p><p>Sasuke was on the floor, still holding to the shower curtain that broke his fall. His heart beat fast and his vision was blurry. He had lost his balance, he had almost hit his head with the edge of the bathtub.</p><p>Shikamaru got on his knees, the hot water had freely soaked both of them.<br/>"Are you hurt anywhere?" The older teen asked.</p><p>"No...I just lost my footing"</p><p>"Are you sure you didn't hit your head? I'll just call-..."</p><p>"I didn't! I just tripped! I can take a shower by myself!" He shouted, his tears mixing with the water as he angrily shouted at Shikamaru.</p><p>"There's nothing wrong with asking for help. It's not a sign if weakness" Shikamaru turned off the water and brought his bathrobe.</p><p>How could he take those words seriously when all his life he had been hearing the exact opposite?<br/>His wet hairs covered his flushed faced as he silently cried.</p><p>His classmate's friend was helping him out of the bathroom, he was sure the entire school was going to hear about it.</p><p>The Nara silently walked to the closet returning the school outfit. Sasuke didn't have a lot of clothes. He got out of the room, going to the one across, grabbing one of Naruto's pyjamas, some brand new underwear and socks.</p><p>Shikamaru put them on the bed and looked at Sasuke.<br/>The raven looked at the clothes.<br/>"Those are Naruto's"</p><p>"He wouldn't mind. Want my help?"</p><p>"No..." Sasuke said.</p><p>"Okay but I'm not leaving the room" Shikamaru informed turning around "you can get dressed"</p><p>"I just-..."</p><p>"I'm in charge until Kakashi sensei or Iruka-san are back...so whatever you're going to say just shove it up your ass," the older teen replied.</p><p>"Don't peak" Sasuke said still only earning a laugh.</p><p>"I'm not interested in peaking. Besides I doubt you have anything to show for it" Shikamaru smirked, he knew he was getting on Sasuke's nerves and boy was he enjoying it.</p><p>Sasuke just got dressed as fast as possible, he was embarrassed. Whatever come back he had; Nara would slam him back immediately.</p><p>"You can turn around now" Sasuke sighed but tensed when he found himself on bed with Shikamaru on top of him. "Wha...what are you doing?"</p><p>"I know your secret" Shikamaru was almost kissing him.</p><p>"I d-d-do-don-don't ha-have a secret" Sasuke stuttered and mentally yelled at himself <em>'Uchihas don't stutter...we are calm, cool and collected. Get your act together, loser!'</em></p><p>"Sure you do. Everyone does" the older teen smirked "<strong>you</strong> fancy Naruto,"</p><p>"I don't fancy Naruto. I will never like him. Not even if he was the last person on earth" Sasuke angrily pushed Shikamaru off him. "Don't do something like that again....I thought you were straight..."</p><p>"Why...do you like me?" Shikamaru smirked jokingly "I'm pansexual if you must know..." The boy lied to see Sasuke's reaction. In reality, Shikamaru was as straight as a nail. It was Naruto who was Pansexual.</p><p>"You said you weren't interested in peaking!" Sasuke felt lied to.</p><p>"I said the truth. You're not my type...I like blondes." He smirked mischievously "thinking about asking Naruto out...now that I know I don't have to worry about competition" he got up shooting him a glance "I'll bring you breakfast."</p><p>With a click, Sasuke was in the bedroom alone.</p><p>Why was the idea of Shikamaru dating Naruto suddenly bothering him so much?</p><p>Now that he thought about it, the thought of anyone dating Naruto annoyed him.</p><p>He wanted to be the one holding the blond's hand, kiss his soft plump lips and be the one who sleeps in his arms.</p><p>Just thinking of how the blond's eyes curve when he smiles made his heart skip a beat.</p><p>Then back when Naruto was looking after him during the storm, Sasuke was sure, he was even in love with the idiot.</p><p>But he shook his head not wanting to believe for even a second that indeed he had feelings for that blond mischievous idiot.</p><p>🍙🍥🍙🍥🍙</p><p>Shikamaru was sitting on the floor in Naruto's room facing Sasuke's room as the doors were open.<br/>"You're not going to school?"</p><p>"Not gonna leave you alone if that is what you're asking." He looked up from his book "You should stop hanging out with Neji. He's a bit of an asshole"</p><p>"Why should I take advice from a guy who skips school to vandalize buildings?"</p><p>"Uh is that what he's telling people?" Shikamaru mumbled to himself before he smiled "well if I vandalize buildings and I have not been caught...I gotta be pretty smart"</p><p>"Or extremely lucky" Sasuke got up.</p><p>"He risked his cousin's life without a care....he got Naruto sick"</p><p>"No Naruto got himself sick to get presents and act self righteous" Sasuke rectified.</p><p>"You really don't know shit about him" Shikamaru deadpanned.</p><p>"And How long have you known him for?" Sasuke got a chair and sat by the entrance facing the door. His question was asked sarcastically.</p><p>At this point, Shikamaru had thrown the book on the floor. "Give or take eleven years, he had started going to the same elementary school and he was a bit of a lonesome fella...we were classmates and one day I decided to just talk to him. We been friends ever since"</p><p>Sasuke expected the teen to say a year or two maximum. But they had been friends their entire lives. "Classmates? He was held back?"</p><p>"Sort of..." He replied, "he's always been kind. I mean the helping other people part. Ever since I knew him...he's always been like this,"</p><p>"What were you guys doing at the hospital?"</p><p>"Well...that was his idea, he wanted to make the kids' summer break less sad and lonely. We stayed the longest in the hospital you were at because of you. I told him I got a picture of you smiling but he said he wanted you to smile at him not just afterwards. He was really broken the last day...man you're a sadistic son of a bitch"</p><p>"And you're an insensitive motherfucker" Sasuke glared.</p><p>"What? A bit shocked I don't treat your majesty with fake kindness?" He smirked "I can't be bothered with faking niceness...too troublesome" he stretched as he got up.</p><p>"Where do you go everyday on lunch break with him?" At this point, Sasuke just wanted to know all of Naruto's secrets. Specially that Kurama whom Naruto mumbled about. The room had to be his.</p><p>"Vandalism, shoplifting, mugging people, drug dealing, arson," Shikamaru walked until he was an inch away from Sasuke, he saw the raven gulp. "You're actually intrigued"</p><p>Sasuke cleared his throat and rolled back into his room. "I'm going out for a walk"</p><p>"Okay" Shikamaru shrugged walking downstairs.</p><p>"Alone"</p><p>"Sure" he restated.</p><p>Sasuke got dressed and made sure he was extra warm before he left the house. He didn't see Shikamaru anywhere and relaxed after a while.</p><p>Shikamaru followed at a safer distance. He kept an eye on him.<br/>Sasuke wasn't familiar with the area but he just went wherever his legs took him.</p><p>Shikamaru on the other hand knew which places to avoid, but he didn't want Sasuke to know he followed. So he kept an eye on the teen in the notorious Pedo Park from afar.<br/>He watched as Sasuke was unknowingly getting approached by some guy. Shikamaru didn't wait to see what was gonna happen and called "Sasuke!"</p><p>The stranger immediately changed his course pretending he was just on a phone call.</p><p>"You followed me?! Geez I told you-..." Sasuke's eyes widen when he felt lips on his. This was his first kiss and it was unwarranted. His hands struggled to move to push the older teen away. He instead appeared to be just holding Shikamaru's coat.</p><p>The stranger walked away not looking back another second. Only then had Shikamaru broke off the kiss.<br/>"Okay he's gone-..." He turned around and felt the harsh slap on his cheek.</p><p>"You asshole!" Sasuke looked down and just walked away. Shikamaru followed him behind.</p><p>"Look I just-....did it to protect you"</p><p>"Protect me from what?! Right now I need protection from you!"</p><p>"Is everything alright?" A well dressed man asked. He seemed to be in his early fourtys though he was much older. Hair as black as coal, eyes as narrow and yellow as a snake and a devilish smile behind the fake sincere one displayed for the public.</p><p>"Yes-.." Shikamaru answered.</p><p>"No! Everything is not fine! He just sexually harassed me!" Sasuke got behind the older male trusting toward him.</p><p>"Sasuke, I'm sorry okay...let's just go home" Shikamaru pleaded.</p><p>"I think it's best you leave. Or I'm calling the police" the older man threatened.</p><p>"What a drag," Shikamaru walked away holding his phone to call Iruka while keeping an eye on Sasuke.</p><p>"I don't feel safe...." The raven teen spoke "he'll just follow me as soon as you're gone",</p><p>"I can give you a ride and wait until your parents are home...if he comes back we'll call the police,"</p><p>Sasuke had never really had a normal life so all the red flags that were blaringly flashing in his face were unseen. Naruto was a good guy, and this person seemed just as genuine.<br/>So he agreed, and in the middle of the phone call Shikamaru was having, Sasuke got in the man's car and left with him.</p><p>"Shit shit shit!!" Shikamaru cursed the moment Iruka picked up " Ta-49-89" he read out loud and started running after the car "Iruka, Sasuke just got in a stranger's car. Plate number TA4989." He hung up to focus on keeping an eye on where the car was going because that was not the course home.</p><p>Iruka called the police department and gave an order to search for the vehicle. A possibility of a teen abduction, he gave a description of Sasuke.</p><p>Kakashi beside him called his friends and let them know since they have better resources and he still had tons of favours to ask.<br/>"I'll get Sasuke home, you go with Naruto. One of us needs to stay with him"</p><p>"No Kakashi...you're not gonna do anything dangerous"</p><p>"He's got cancer, he's in our custody and he could be in the hands of a serial killer. Whatever I am gonna do is far less dangerous than what I had done in the past and you know that"</p><p>"But Kakashi-.."</p><p>"No buts. I have backup"</p><p>🍙🍥🍙🍥🍙</p><p>Sasuke had found himself feeling drowsy after he sipped from the water that was handed to him.<br/>"Sir, where do we take this one?"</p><p>"I happen to like him a lot..." The man spoke "in the mansion. Keep him in the basement until he decides to play nice" he ran his hands on Sasuke's soft lips. "I found myself a virgin, they're always fun"</p><p>The guard just took the drugged teenager to the dungeons in the basement.</p><p>When Sasuke woke up, he had realized just how hard he had fucked himself. He screamed and shouted but the guard told him the only way he was going to get out of the dungeon was if he behaved himself.</p><p>Iruka had been pacing back and forth for two days straight, staying in contact with the police and with Kakashi. No search came for that licensing plate even though Shikamaru had said it exactly as he saw it.</p><p>Naruto was sitting in front of Shikamaru. The blond had found out despite their tries solely because Shikamaru sucked at keeping secrets from his best friend.<br/>"You can use my phone to track me?" He took his meds.</p><p>His fever had barely subsided.</p><p>"Theoretically..." He said, he could 100% do it but he needed to convince his friend otherwise to get him to not do something stupid.</p><p>"Even if it's off?"</p><p>"Yeah...as long as I override a safety system in it...I should be able to keep the chip running" Shikamaru could already read his best friend's mind.</p><p>"Okay then you do it"</p><p>"Naruto, what are you planning?"</p><p>"You know what I'm planning" Naruto got up "it's been two days. This guy obviously has a fake plate..." He got dressed "I'll try and bait him"</p><p>"I'm coming with y..."</p><p>"No, he saw your face. Come on Shikamaru just get on with it we're losing time. Sasuke is in real danger!"</p><p>Shikamaru bit his lip, he blamed himself for it after all.<br/>He bypassed the systems and kept the GPS chip active at all times.<br/>"Okay as soon as we find a location we're sending it to Kakashi, that's the plan right?"</p><p>"Right" Naruto reaffirmed. As if they totally were not doing a crazy thing that could backfire badly.</p><p>The blond with those last words took his phone and left.</p><p>He walked at every known bad park in the area, for hours. It was soon midday and he just took a deep breath and sighed.</p><p>The lake was semi frozen from the cold, leaves were heavy from the rain, the wind was still.<br/>He took another deep breath, his heart ached thinking the one person he felt this way towards was hurt badly, maybe even dead.<br/>"Are you alright, young man?" A voice cut off his chain of thought.</p><p>"Yeah...just thinking" Naruto smiled trying to seem organic. The man matched Shikamaru's description, pale skin that almost looked transluscent. bright light brown coloured eyes that looked deviously friendly, hair up in a bun with a japanese hairpin through it. He looked strangely feminine for a guy. Yet, Naruto felt like he was just winging it.</p><p>"Trouble in paradise?"</p><p>"Mhm...can I be...honest? You seem like a nice person and I just need advice"</p><p>"Go ahead" he smiled back at Naruto. The blond was not his type in terms of physique but he certainly was pleasing to the eye.</p><p>"I'm embarrassed" Naruto cleared his throat "my boyfriend...he's been pressing me to sleep with him...and I just don't think I'm ready.."</p><p>"Oh"</p><p>"I shouldn't have said anything" Naruto covered his face "god..."</p><p>"No no...this just seems the kind of thing you tell your father or...a close friend" the man stated frankly. But the purpose was to get more information.</p><p>"I...don't have parents...I live with my boyfriend...he's older...I'm kind of scared that he would break up with me and throw me in the street...." He bit his lip.</p><p>The man shook when he saw the blond bite those luscious plump pink lips. He could visibly see a blush on the kid's face, the way the teen avoided to look him in the eyes suggesting he truly was <em>pure</em>.</p><p>"I don't mean to sound creepy but I have a big estate. You can work for me. I always need new servants and I give them their own quarters."</p><p>"Really?" Naruto's smile grew big, his eyes sparkled.</p><p>"We can go right now. I can show you and if you like it you can decide then."</p><p>"Thank you thank you thank you!!" Naruto had forced himself to hug the man to come off as this bubbly blond idiot.</p><p>He made sure to show his amazement with the car before getting in.<br/>Naruto knew once he drinks the water he'd most likely get drugged. He kept talking to his kidnapper until he had lost consciousness.</p><p>"A virgin," Orochimaru almost kissed the unconscious teen but pulled "I cannot get attached to products." He reminded himself "With proper grooming, he'll be worth millions by the age of eighteen. A fine specimen indeed" Orochimaru was always too fond of untouched pure ones.</p><p>The fruity smell that lingered in his nostrils made him want Naruto even more.<br/>"Forget it, this one is mine...groom the other one, he's not as pure as this one," Orochimaru seemed to be struggling just by himself.</p><p>"Where shall I put him?"</p><p>"With my Harem," Orochimaru smirked "he's my new favourite toy,"</p><p>The security had put the teen down not finding a phone and assumed the teen was just too poor to have one. They had taken him to the Harem lodging, a place where children, none were eighteen or older, were dressed in almost nothing for the pleasing of Orochimaru.</p><p>He obviously liked boys a certain way; slender, dark hair, pale skin. Naruto was the opposite of them. They all saw the new arrival.<br/>"A blond, I thought he hated blonds..." They looked at one another, they were all brunets, dark haired teens. The youngest of which was thirteen. He was a new arrival as well.</p><p>"He won't last a week here. Blonds are too loud and noisy for his taste" the other kid whispered back.</p><p>Naruto woke up, he moaned softly. His eyes opening and closing heavily, voices echoed off the walls.<br/>The teens have seen that look too many times, the look of someone needing to throw up. Naruto held on to the bucket that was handed to him and threw up.</p><p>"Where am I?" He asked once he composed himself.</p><p>"Lord Orochimaru's estate, you are hereby one of his Harem"</p><p>"Harem?" Naruto looked at them "you're kids" he stood up but his legs gave out immediately.</p><p>"It'll take a while before the drug is out your system. We're going to prep you for dinner with Orochimaru-sama,"</p><p>"No...I...I feel fine. I need to talk to him" he started panicking a bit since his mind was hazy. Memories of his childhood flashed before him.</p><p>The sudden heartbeat rise and the heavy breathing made the dizziness worse.<br/>Naruto heard the older kid order someone to bring water.</p><p>The blond looked at their faces hoping to spot Sasuke in the middle of the group. But he leaned on the teen that was his age.<br/>"You're burning up" the brunet pulled and felt his forehead.</p><p>"Have we gotten ourselves a defective one?" the grey haired young adult was Orochimaru's puppet and right hand.</p><p>None of the other kids dared say anything. Kabuto was their worst nightmare, even worse than Orochimaru himself. Orochimaru may have hurt them but Kabuto took pleasure in it.</p><p>They have scattered around at his presence and the tensity in the room rose to over a 100%<br/>"I'm not defective, dattebayo?"</p><p>"Too bad he said to play nice....I'd like to carve you" he grinned as he ran a finger on Naruto's cheek only for the blond to swat his hand away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 8. The Snake and The Toad (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto looked at the rest of the teens as they kept a fair distance away from them both.</p><p>The person with the evil smirk in front of him was nothing short of sinister.<br/>He did a medical exam. He was a doctor but saving people wasn't for him.</p><p>"Perhaps not as defective as I thought after all..." He smirked "So unfortunate..." He ran his finger on Naruto's cheek again. "Lose the clothes"</p><p>"Wha-what?" Naruto moved away "No, that's not going to happen. I'm getting out of here," he stood up still not controlling his legs so he wobbled and struggled to remain standing.</p><p>"This is why Lord Orochimaru doesn't fancy blonds so much....they're harder to tame" Kabuto had walked in front of Naruto and raised his hand to slap the blond. He would have loved to beat him up but he didn't want any marks left on the boy.</p><p>Naruto blocked his arm glaring right at the person in front of him. If he wasn't still drugged he'd have fought. But, his legs wobbled again and he fell.<br/>Kabuto's anger boiled and he but all was going to punch him to unconsciousness.</p><p>The only thing that did stop him was the sound of shoes clicking on the tiled floor.<br/>"Kabuto, I hope you are playing nice" his master's voice spoke.<br/>The teens were coming his way when he just swatted them away with his hand showing no interest in getting their attention. "Where is my blondie?"</p><p>"Over here Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto smirked "he wants to leave,"</p><p>"Does he now?" He got on his knees in front of the teen "why do you wish to leave me? I can give you the world, make you rich-.. "</p><p>"I don't want your money," Naruto spoke with conviction. They were the truest words the adult had heard anyone speak.</p><p>Orochimaru lost any self control he had, leaning in and kissing the teen. There was something about the teen's eyes that just drove Orochimaru over the edge. He was looking at innocence itself and he wanted it to be his.</p><p>Naruto didn't have a saying in the kiss, he had no control over his body and the stranger was physically stronger. His mouth was violated by Orochimaru's tongue that took freedom in probing Naruto's oral cavity.</p><p>"Leave us" Orochimaru ordered, pulling away.</p><p>"Hai," Kabuto had taken the others and left with them. He knew what was coming for the teen.</p><p>Naruto was breathing heavy as he wasn't given a chance to gather himself, his hands shook.<br/>Orochimaru had noticed the fever. He might be a Pedo but he had <em>some</em> morals. Besides, if he treats the blond well, then Naruto would be no different than the rest of his harem.</p><p>Orochimaru made sure they always develop feelings for him. Stockholm syndrome was his game and he was good at it.<br/>"I didn't mean to kiss you so suddenly." He caressed the teen's cheek "I've never met anyone quite like you before"</p><p>How many times has he told that sentence? But this time, he actually felt something as if he meant it.</p><p>🍙🍜🍙🍜🍙</p><p>Unfortunately, what was supposed to hopefully last one night didn't.</p><p>Naruto woke up the fifth day to the sound of one of the teens crying. He slowly got out of bed and walked to him.<br/>"Hey..." He sat on the soft mattress and saw the teen curl up to a ball. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Tomoya, Orochimaru-sama is waiting for you" the eldest teen informed.</p><p>"I'm not going" the kid curled up more.</p><p>"You know what's going to happen if you don'-.."</p><p>"I'll go instead" Naruto didn't even know what he was volunteering for.</p><p>"Your funeral" the teen shrugged walking away.</p><p>Naruto followed him "excuse me..."</p><p>"He's in the master bedroom. That would be the one down the hall, go anywhere else and the guards won't hesitate shooting you." Youhei, was the oldest and the one who had been there the longest. He had been there for seven whole years, almost eight, for a reason. Youhei had learned to play by the rules.</p><p>Naruto opened the door and got out of the harem lodging. He saw guards on his left keeping an eye on the stairs and went the other way to the door down the hall.</p><p>He softly knocked and the door swung open. "You are-..." Orochimaru immediately stopped when he saw the blond and not Tomoyo whom he sent after.</p><p>"He isn't feeling well." Naruto looked down.</p><p>"Don't lie to me" Orochimaru walked past him and froze when he felt the blond's soft hand holding his.</p><p>"I'm not. Besides, I thought we could get to know each other. They said-.."</p><p>"You want to get to know me?" Orochimaru suspiciously raised an eyebrow. None of his hostages had ever so forwardly done what Naruto had.</p><p>"Mhm" he nodded.</p><p>"Tell Youhei to lend you a suit, meet me downstairs when you're ready" he softly smiled and brought Naruto's hand to his lips kissing it before walking away.</p><p>The blond went back to the lodging and borrowed the black suit. He took a quick shower before he changed into the dreaded formal outfit.</p><p>Then he was allowed to go downstairs by the guards. The estate was big but he didn't give anything a second glance. He didn't marvel at it the way he had at the car.</p><p>Orochimaru noticed but he also noticed that although the teen didn't adhere to wearing a tie, he still looked absolutely dashing. It was all he could think about.<br/>The blond was more handsome than any of the dozens of lovers he had through the years.</p><p>The man offered his hand which Naruto graciously took.<br/>They sat at the table, together. Naruto was quiet, looking at the food in front of him and realizing he had no appetite whatsoever.<br/>"I'm Yashamaru Orochimaru, you can call me Orochimaru-sama" the man smiled at the teen.</p><p>"Uzumaki Naruto" he softly bowed his head. "I'm seventeen,"</p><p>"Really? you look much younger." He confessed, "I'm 55" he hated his old age, he had hated his age ever since he was eighteen.</p><p>"I wouldn't have been able to guess" Naruto noticed the man looked at him not understanding what he implied "you look in your late twenties at most dattebayo?"</p><p>Orochimaru cleared his throat. For the first time in decades, someone had actually genuinely complimented him.<br/>"Flattering" he smiled as he ate.<br/>Naruto on the other side of the large table, only drank a glass of orange juice.<br/>"It's not drugged or anything"</p><p>"I didn't mean to offend you. I simply don't have an appetite" Naruto looked at his plate, hoping the appetite loss was temporary. Ever since his arrival, he pretty much had only occasionally eaten a few bites here and there.</p><p>Orochimaru allowed this behaviour, the teen was new so being a bit distressed was natural.</p><p>After breakfast, they went on a walk in the garden.</p><p>Naruto was feeling cold as it was snowing and he was way underdressed for the weather. The man next to him removed his black coat and silently placed it around the teen's shoulder.</p><p>The blond stopped walking when he felt the warm coat. "Thank you" he casually said as he properly wore it holding to it for more warmth. "Orochimaru-sama-..."</p><p>"The story about your boyfriend, was a lie, wasn't it?" He looked at the blond who was focusing on the beautiful roses. He knew it was a lie. Naruto was way too calm for someone just kidnapped.</p><p>"Mhm...." He nodded and blushed a deeper shade of red "some friends of mine....they said they went there and lost their virginity to older men...ya know they're more experienced and such....and I was...kind of intrigued. It's embarrassing" quick on his feet, Naruto covered up with a more believable story.</p><p>"My first time was with an older person too. Don't be so embarrassed." The man couldn't help but feel all giddy inside. The last time he felt like that was with the person he fell in love with. The person he now hated from the bottom of his heart.</p><p>"Did it hurt?"</p><p>"A little at first" Orochimaru put his hands in his pockets for warmth. No one had ever actually made effort to get to know him.</p><p>Naruto held his kidnapper's hand and put it in the coat pocket with his. In the blond's mind, he needed to get on Orochimaru's good side. He needed to protect the rest of the kids.</p><p>He was willing to do whatever it takes, no matter how much the thought of it hurt him.</p><p>Still, Naruto's kindness towards his captor was genuine. He was caring towards everyone, that was just his nature.<br/>"We should go back inside, it's too cold and you gave me your coat,"</p><p>"You really are...quite unique" he placed his index and thumb on the teenager's chin pulling him closer.</p><p>"Orochi-..." Naruto felt those lips against his, his body plainly tensed up but he closed his eyes and gave into the kiss, reciprocating the action. He forced his body to relax to not seem suspicious.</p><p>After that, Orochimaru had taken him to the car, seeing as they had a party to attend out of town.</p><p>Naruto saw only vast green lands covered with white snow. Even if he thought of an escape plan, would he manage to get help?</p><p>He fell asleep some time during the ride. When Orochimaru nudged him to wake up, they have already arrived and it was night. He was given a mask.</p><p>Naruto put on the fox mask handed it to him, whereas, Orochimaru had worn the mask that was known in Konoha as the Shinigami mask. It was a bad omen.</p><p>The teen noticed as he stepped through the door, that this was a gathering of high status people who had sick and twisted sexual desires.</p><p>He plainly tensed at the sheer number of people. He hated small closed spaces; crowded areas were even worse.</p><p>Half of the guests were pretty much kept in restraints, a collar around their necks with a leash. He was at least thankful, Orochimaru did not treat him that way.</p><p>He trailed behind the dark haired man with the reaper's mask, too scared to get lost. In that sea of monsters, it was ironic to see that Orochimaru was an angel.</p><p>"You have a new pet," the woman replied looking at his striking blue eyes and blond hair, just her type "is he for sale too?"</p><p>"I'm afraid not, Kitsune is mine for the keeping. Ogle him like that again and I'll rip your eyes out of their sockets" his voice was kind but his words were venomous. The contrast sent chills down Naruto's spine.</p><p>"The last time you brought a blond here was five years ago." She remarked "for your own safety and that of your pet, I hope history doesn't repeat itself; Considering you don't leash your property" she threatened in the same tone before walking away.</p><p>"That bitch.." he muttered. "Naruto, stay close"</p><p>"Hai" the teen replied getting even closer. It wasn't like he was fond of being away from Orochimaru. As ironic as that sounded, he felt safer with his kidnapper than with any of these other strangers.</p><p>He stood by Orochimaru's side, spoke only when spoken to. The man fancied him even more, unlike the last blond he had ever brought here, Naruto was well mannered and obviously quick to adjust.</p><p>Naruto stared at the giant glass habitat for display, trying to spot the snake. He could only see a light orange coloured toad in there.<br/>"Are you interested in reptilians?" Orochimaru asked the blond.</p><p>"Not particularly. But I find it more intriguing than the company we're having" he leaned forward spotting some faint movement in the snake habitat.</p><p>"Of course such a low class human would not understand something so above their pitiful low status" another man sniggered. "You're no different than that frog. A weak stupid prey unaware that it is about to be eaten by a bigger predator." He huffed. "Dumb blonds"</p><p>Orochimaru was about to pounce the man for assaulting his date when Naruto's eyes curved suggesting he was smiling as the snake showed up and swallowed the helpless toad alive and whole. It slithered away until it suddenly stopped.</p><p>"You shouldn't be so quick to judge. Sometimes the weak stupid prey might just surprise you." He pointed at the dead snake as the toad safely made its way out of its predator's jaw. "Who's dumb enough to give a cane toad to a snake?" He wondered to himself, not realizing the man who insulted him was the owner of the now rare dead snake.</p><p>Orochimaru smirked hearing appreciating that smart remark. "You know about toads?"</p><p>"Mhm, I know about a lot of animals. Cane toads are infamously poisonous. They're not quite deadly to us but they are to animals. I wanted to see if the snake could see the warning signs. They're usually very smart, perhaps this one was just too tamed"</p><p>"Enlighten me, what are the warning signs?" Orochimaru asked interested.</p><p>"You already know" Naruto smiled at him "you're wary of me for those same signs. I'm too relaxed for someone you have just kidnapped. Just like the toad didn't care that it was being stalked. I'm not fighting your advances just like it didn't fight the snake and allowed itself to be swallowed whole. You're afraid you'd take a bite, find that I am poisonous and it'd be too late for you to do anything. Unlike the snake, you're being careful,"</p><p>Naruto had hit the nail on the coffin. Those were all thoughts that have crossed Orochimaru's mind but he didn't think Naruto smart enough to pick on those subtle cues. He hadn't slept with Naruto for the same reason.<br/>"Well I have been curious as to why you're just okay with your current situation"</p><p>"I try not to overthink. It wouldn't be good for me if I stress. I wish I was a poisonous toad but I'm more like an opossom." Naruto chuckled. "Of course, my current honesty is questionable."</p><p>"I'll refrain from saying anything else" Orochimaru walked away and Naruto followed behind. "It's best you wait for me here."</p><p>"Hai," the blond bowed to the dark haired adult until he was out of sight. Then he sat down.</p><p>He didn't like that he was the centre of attention in that room. It made his claustrophobia act up and he found himself rushing out of there needing some fresh air.</p><p>He passed by the guards who oddly didn't attempt to stop him at all.<br/>Naruto removed the mask once he was outside and gasped for air.</p><p>He counted his inhales and exhales until he calmed down. He chose to stay out on the porch. The cold air hit his face, people's laughter was audible behind him.</p><p>But the sky was beautifully lit by the stars. They were far from the city, that much the sky had told him. Because, the stars were never this visible in the city due to light pollution.</p><p>Orochimaru was done with the meeting. He went to fetch Naruto but couldn't find him.<br/>"Your little fox had left about an hour ago. Looks like we've having ourselves a fox in the hunt this year too" she smugly stated.</p><p>The Snake pushed passed the bodies that were too busy drinking, making out and some were even getting started with a small orgy. It disgusted him that they would share lovers like this.</p><p>He didn't know why the thought of Naruto running away hurt him so much. He felt his heart beating in his throat, but he opened the front door and immediately noticed the blond sitting there leaning on a beam.</p><p>Naruto had sat up alert when he heard the door open.<br/>"Orochimsaru-sama, I...needed some fresh air" he relaxed back as it was only the Snake and not any of those other more dangerous predators.</p><p>"Haven't I specifically told you to wait?" He partially raised his voice.</p><p>"I couldn't breathe." He calmly clarified "it's too crowded in there. It's much calmer here, much prettier" he shifted his attention back to the stars "Orochimaru-sama,"</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>Naruto simply tapped the empty space next to him. The adult would have normally declined but seeing that serene smile on the blond's face made him comply.</p><p>Once Orochimaru sat next to him, Naruto rested his head on the adult's shoulder. "what would you do if you knew you wouldn't live long?"</p><p>"Are you having an existential crisis?"</p><p>"No. I'm getting to know you" Naruto closed his eyes.</p><p>"I never thought about it. I'll give it a thought and answer later" he simply replied. "What about you?"</p><p>"Mhm, I don't know either. But I have never been to the beach before." The teen never thought of making a bucket list. He never planned for anything too far in the future. He learned to live each day on its own.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah" Naruto's breathing calmed after a bit. Orochimaru asked the young teen if he wanted to go home and he received a short yes as a reply.</p><p>He stared at his blond all the way back. Naruto rested his head on the man's lap as he slept. The adult played with the blond locks and then memory flashed of when he used to do that with his own late son, so he stopped.</p><p>The boy opened his eyes when he could no longer feel the gentle brushing.<br/>"Are we home yet?" He looked at his kidnapper. His eyes opened in recognition, the dark haired adult was crying. "Orochimaru-sama"</p><p>All Naruto could see was another human being with pain deeper than he let show. He didn't know why but Orochimaru was a monster, until he saw him cry.</p><p>The man pulled away immediately and put on the Shinigami mask as he couldn't bring himself to stop crying.</p><p>Everything he had done in his life had suddenly come back to him.<br/>But the teen wasn't willing to watch him suffer in silence.<br/>"You don't need to hide" the boy removed the mask and gently wiped the older male's tears pulling him close for a hug.</p><p>The action seemed to only cause the pale skinned male to cry more. Why had his life turned the way it had?</p><p>Why was he sold like a puppet and then used by the one person he trusted most? Why was he abandoned when they had a son? Why did he have to lose said son? That hole he was left with, no matter what he had done, was always there. But being with Naruto, <strong><em>almost</em></strong> made everything alright.</p><p>When they have both arrived back home, Naruto calmly put the mask on the older male to spare his pride in front of others. He got out of the car first and held his hand out to the snake.</p><p>Orochimaru got out silently, greeted by his servants. Naruto bowed back to them out of habit then he followed his captor.<br/>"Orochimaru-sama, I hope the evening had went well" Kabuto eyed his silent master. "II must say; you're unusually early,"</p><p>Naruto lied for the sake of the man who was okay only on the surface "Orochimaru-sama is tired, I'll escort him to his bedroom."</p><p>"Have you caused him problems?" Kabuto asked agitated as he was ignored by his master.</p><p>Naruto didn't know the answer. He looked at the stairs where Orochimaru continued climbing in a trance. Was he the reason the pedophile was emotionally distressed?<br/>But before he could process it, he felt the impact of a slap on his cheek.</p><p>Kabuto reached to hold Naruto's hand but his master stopped him. Orochimaru's eyes have never been so full of anger.<br/>"I will have your hand cut for hurting him,"</p><p>Naruto gently brought Orochimaru to stop by a simple touch. "It's okay," he mumbled to the adult male who, when seeing that soft gentle smile, calmed down. The man brushed his hand on the red cheek before partially removing his Shinigami mask to lean in and kiss the red cheek.</p><p>All Kabuto could think when the other two males were out of view was how dangerous Naruto was.</p><p>🍜🍙🍜🍙🍜</p><p>Orochimaru had basically fallen into depression following that night. Naruto was the only person allowed in his quarters. He was the only one he needed. For an entire week, Naruto didn't leave his side.<br/>"Mitsuki" the man called again before his lips quivered and he cried.</p><p>Naruto didn't know who this was but he finally gathered his courage and asked. "Who is Mitsuki?"</p><p>Orochimaru went quiet, not even crying after that. And the silence lasted for a long time before he finally answered.<br/>"My son, he was my son"<br/>Orochimaru was only fourteen when he gave birth to Mitsuki, back when he was a girl.<br/>"He died twenty-six years ago"</p><p>"I'm sorry for your loss" Naruto couldn't help the tears.</p><p>Orochimaru looked at him and saw a genuine kind person in front of him. He had never met Mitsuki but he cried for him more than his own father had.<br/>"Would you...like to go visit him with me?" He hesitantly asked and the boy nodded.</p><p>That was the first time in days that Orochimaru left bed.</p><p>In the garden, there was a grave for Mitsuki, surrounded by beautiful flowers. Orochimaru lighted the incense.<br/>Naruto joined his hands together as he sat on his knees paying respect.</p><p>Visiting his son's grave made him feel better. He hadn't visited him in ages as it hurt him too much.<br/>"He looks a lot like you" Naruto looked at the picture by the grave marker. They looked so happy together.</p><p>"I was a girl in the past." Orochimaru stated "Mitsuki is my biological son. I had an unconventional upbringing. I was groomed as a child and sold at the age of eleven to Mitsuki's father. I thought he was kind and loving, I was but a naive child and he played me.</p><p>I got pregnant at the age of thirteen and he was happy. He said he wanted an heir, that in four years time he would marry me. It all seemed so perfect. But it didn't last. Shortly after our son's birth, he claimed he no longer found me attractive.</p><p>He forced me to go through gender reassignment surgery. It was quite painful but if it meant having a family, if it meant making the person I loved happy; I was okay with it.</p><p>Four years after that, he didn't marry me, no..." Orochimaru chuckled sadly "he said that he was no longer interested in men and that I was too old for his taste. I don't know if he allowed me to stay because I was Mitsuki's mother or because he was concerned of scandals.</p><p>I should have just left with my son. But I was blinded by his fake display of fatherhood.<br/>One day, he went on a travel with him and when they were back, Mitsuki was too sick. His father refused to tell me anything that happened. He refused to bring him a doctor, and after three excruciatingly painful days, he passed away. To this day, I have no idea what took my son away from me so early,"</p><p>Orochimaru failed to mention that after his son's death, he went absolutely crazy and murdered his ex-lover along with his new pregnant paramour.</p><p>Naruto was silent. What could he have said to such a sad life story? Sorry was surely not enough. So he held the man's hand. If Iruka and Kakashi hadn't taken them in, perhaps he and Kurama would have had a similar tragic life.</p><p>"Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto stayed in the distance not approaching the grave he knew was too personal for his keeper.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Tomoyo-kun had lied about not feeling well. I found no ailment" he smirked as he saw his sadistic master go back in the house, Naruto was straight after him.</p><p>The harem stood in place as they saw their captor. Tomoyo was visibly shaking. The man raised his hand to hit the boy but his hand was stopped.<br/>"Please don't hurt him. I lied to you. If anyone deserves to be punished it's me. I just- wanted to-..."</p><p>"Know me" Orochimaru interrupted him and Naruto nodded as that was what he was going to say. The dark haired adult knew that was a lie. The blond lies to protect others.</p><p>"So please don't hurt him," he pleaded.</p><p>Orochimaru curled his fist before he finally relaxed. He walked away, stopping at the door.<br/>"Naruto, don't leave my side"</p><p>"Hai, Orochimaru-sama" Naruto replied following the man. He saw the hand that was subtly asking to be held and he complied.</p><p>Youhei had never seen Orochimaru calm down before. But he was thankful the thirteen year old was spared.</p><p>He was wrong about the blond. Not only did he survive more than a week but he was also the only one Orochimaru wanted to spend time with.</p><p>The following day was a different story as their owner came into their lodging.<br/>"You must all get ready for dinner tonight. We are having guests over. I want you all to behave yourselves." the man said as he took Naruto away.</p><p>The rest of them were silent. It was obvious, Orochimaru was acting out of character. Holding hands, smiling, being extra gentle...those were not characteristics of the man who took their innocence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N:</p><p>I wanted to let you know that this chapter and the following two chapters are pretty much reserved for Orochimaru's character arc.</p><p>I don't know how you guys feel about this but I hope you're enjoying it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 9. The Snake and the Toad (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto didn't know what exactly they were getting ready for. He once again was handed a formal suit.</p><p>Orochimaru had walked in on him in the bathroom. The teen had just put on the white shirt, it was unbuttoned still. He smirked and walked closely to Naruto. His hand freely touched the teen's soft skin.</p><p>He leaned in kissing him and only stopped when he felt a bump on the boy's chest. He pulled away looking at Naruto who winced. "That hurts, dattebayo?" He held the adult's hand to stop him from poking his implanted port.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"An implanted port. For IV's and meds.." the blond buttoned his shirt himself.</p><p>"Why do you need it? Are you sick? Is it serious?" Orochimaru didn't need to hear answers, the boy's silence was foretelling. "What is it?"</p><p>"They think it's a rare genetic illness. They don't know how to help."</p><p>So when Naruto asked if he knew he wouldn't live long, perhaps this was why. Perhaps this was why Naruto was kinder than others and more caring.<br/>But Orochimaru looked at Naruto and only saw him inexplicably being taken away from him just like Mitsuki was stolen from him.</p><p>He hugged the blond who took a second to reciprocate his feelings.</p><p>Naruto was once again handed the fox mask which he wore before they went downstairs. The rest of the teens were not masked and they did not wear clothes like he had. They were barely dressed as if this was to please the guests.</p><p>The ballroom was prepped for what Naruto could only assume was an auction as Orochimaru handed him their own number.</p><p>But Naruto only realized they were bidding on people later that night. The auction ranged from selling people to organs, to stolen artifacts to selling sex acts from certain persons.</p><p>Naruto was disinterested and only sat there because he had no other option.<br/>"State your name, boy" the auctioneer chuckled as the voice wasn't audible "Louder, boy"</p><p>"Uchiha Sasuke, seventeen" the teen had been a resident of another rich person. He was thankful he had cancer. They couldn't give him drugs or do anything that would somehow lead to his death.</p><p>The light was in his eyes blinding him from seeing the crowd.</p><p>But Naruto's heart ached seeing him on that stage. He was in one of those revealing outfits, that only barely covered his genitals. Sasuke's body had a lot of scars from his past surgeries. His body was far from perfect.</p><p>He felt humiliated.</p><p>"We will start at 10k" the auctioneer started. Easily the cheapest item on the list that night. He chuckled thinking 10k was too much for damaged dying goods but he kept his thoughts to himself.</p><p>There was a market for everything, even sick dying teens.</p><p>Naruto had been at many normal auctions before, he never liked them in his life but now it was his life's mission to outbid for Sasuke.</p><p>He gently rested his hand on his cheek acting bored. But ever so subtly he would raise his finger. The ringman would then inform the auctioneer they have a higher bidder.</p><p>It started at 10k but then soon, it rose to over ten million and the bids eased until they stopped at 12 million. There was one woman who had wanted to play doctor with Sasuke's life but she couldn't bid any longer.</p><p>"Let's give it up to the man in the fox mask, our highest bidder tonight" the auctioneer started the round of applause.</p><p>Naruto got out of his seat next to Orochimaru. He removed his tux jacket and climbed the stairs up to the stage to put the jacket on Sasuke.<br/>"Don't worry, I'm getting you out of here. Dattebayo?"</p><p>"Na-.."</p><p>"Not a word, Sasuke. We're in the snake's den... I'll get you out safe and sound. I promise" he helped him out of the stage and left the ballroom with him.</p><p>Orochimaru remained composed in front of others. But he was angry that Naruto had done something of the sort. Twelve million was not a small amount of money either.</p><p>He got himself up as none of the items on the list interested him the least bit.</p><p>When he got out of the ballroom, he found his harem mumbling.<br/>"Where did he go?"</p><p>"To the lodging, my lord" Youhei knew from the adult's angry look, that Naruto was as good as dead.</p><p>Naruto locked the door behind them.<br/>"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"</p><p>"I'm fine considering the circumstances. No....no I wasn't harmed" Sasuke reassured him. He had never been so happy to see this idiot.</p><p>"Naruto! Open this goddamn door this instant!"</p><p>"Go to the bathroom, lock yourself in. I'll call you when it's safe to come out" Naruto handed him his own clothes and lead him to the bathroom. "It'll be alright."</p><p>The banging on the door got louder and Naruto rushed to open it.<br/>He was smacked down the moment he saw those harsh yellow eyes.</p><p>The ringing in his ear intensified. He couldn't hear anything but that. He looked at Orochimaru who yelled at him. But he could make out the words 'do you love him?' and then his hearing came back "why did you bid twelve million?! Who do you think will pay it?"</p><p>"I'll pay it" he glared at Orochimaru and the man hit him again for giving him that harsh look.</p><p>"Not even if you sold yourself for your whole life would you be able to get that amount of money. I won't allow him to live if you care that much about him." He punched him over and over, until Naruto's face was bloodied.</p><p>Then he moved to go to the raven. Except Naruto held to the man's ankle with the little strength he had left.<br/>"Uchiha Sasuke is my classmate. He has cancer...I'll pay if it means he returns home safe. I have the money...just please...don't prove me wrong" a few tears escaped his eyes "I trust you"</p><p>Orochimaru saw the hand let go of him. The blond's once perfect handsome face was hard to look at. Yashamaru was angry so he resolved to breaking whatever was in front of him until he calmed down.</p><p>He opened the door and gave orders to the guards who took the unconscious blond then he went to the bathroom and knocked.<br/>"Come out now while I'm still patient"</p><p>Sasuke had heard the death threat, so of course he was not ecstatic about opening said door. But he heard the banging and he caved in.</p><p>He saw death straight in the eyes then promptly lost consciousness due to the stress.</p><p>🍜🍙🍜🍙🍜</p><p>Naruto winced in pain. His whole face throbbed in pain. Kabuto had stitched the cut along his cheek and had taken care of the rest of the bruises on the teen's face too.</p><p>He was alone in the master bedroom. It was morning and he could see the soft snowfall from the window. The mansion was quiet.<br/>Naruto looked out the window seeing the bedroom had a view of Mitsuki's grave marker.</p><p>The blond went to a drawer and took a couple incense sticks.<br/>He got out of the room, seeing the guards who did not stop him. Naruto took Orochimaru's coat from the hanger and went outside. </p><p>For some reason, visiting Mitsuki's grave was the first thing on his mind, as most of last night was a haze. He did not even remember why he and Orochimaru fought.</p><p>He lighted the incense and paid his respects. He could so gently smell the burnt incense filling the surrounding area as he closed his eyes.</p><p>He heard footsteps come to a halt beside him. Then he felt a presence by his side. It wasn't enough to stop him.<br/>"Your friend is being looked after by Kabuto. I'll arrange for him to be sent home as soon as you make the payment,"</p><p>"My friend?" Naruto opened his eyes and looked at him confused. "What friend?"</p><p>"The one-...what do you remember of yesterday?" Orochimaru's eyes softened. Did he really hit him that hard?</p><p>"Nothing much after dinner. I know you were angry at me...I don't remember why" Naruto got up and bowed to the grave. "I hope you don't mind me visiting Mitsuki."</p><p>"Not at all" the man stood up too. "I got angry because you bought someone for twelve million dollars. An Uchiha Sasuke you claimed was your friend," he studied his reaction.</p><p>If Naruto could make the payment, then he must have been rich. Orochimaru didn't know much about his favourite Harem.</p><p>"Is that what happened?" Naruto tried to recollect, indifferent by the revelation. "Makes sense" he mumbled as he only remembered saying something about paying. "I need to make a phone call to get you your money,"</p><p>Orochimaru would have denied it, except even he didn't have twelve million sitting on a shelf. So he escorted the blond to the only room in the mansion where a landline phone was specifically made to be untraceable.</p><p>Naruto dialled the third number that he knew by heart.<br/><em>"Fukuoka Raiku speaking."</em></p><p>"Raiku-san, it's me"</p><p><em>"Naruto-sama"</em> her eyes widen. She knew he was missing, thought to be kidnapped for a ransom when the police found out he was rich beyond measure. It was kept on the low, neither the police nor Naruto's family wanted his disappearance to be public. <em>"Where are you?"</em></p><p>"That's not why I called. Raiku-san, I need you to get twelve million from the fund." He eyed the paper that was passed to him "make a transfer to the following bank account. I needn't stress that the police mustn't be involved" he went on to recite the numbers for her.</p><p><em>"Hai, Naruto-sama. Will you be released after the payment is made?"</em> She asked but heard only the sound of the call dropping.</p><p>Orochimaru had hung up himself not wanting the phone call to last more than necessary.<br/>The payment was done almost instantaneously. The man held his smartphone after receiving the confirmation of transaction.</p><p>Just who was he?</p><p>Uzumaki didn't really ring a bell with him. Was he the son of some rich family?</p><p>"Raiku is fast" Naruto stood up. "I need to see Sasuke"<br/>The blond was taken to a guestroom where the raven laid on the bed. He appeared to be asleep.<br/>Orochimaru was right behind his blond keeping an eye on him.<br/>Sasuke had moved away when he felt the bed shift. His hands were shackled and his eyes blindfolded. "It's me"</p><p>"Naruto" his own voice almost betrayed him.</p><p>"It's okay. You're going home, dattebayo?"</p><p>"You're coming too right?" He asked reaching in the general direction of his classmate's voice.</p><p>"I'm afraid I'm too in love with Orion's belt to leave. I'm home here and I like it. But it's not the place for you. Itachi-san must be worried." Naruto was handed a pill and a glass of water to give to Sasuke. Everything was too blurry. The blond's right eye was too swollen to even open and his left eye was scarred, "Here" he placed it in the raven's palm "drink this, when you wake up...you'll be home. Trust me" Naruto gave him the cup of water next and it didn't take long for it to kick in.</p><p>Orochimaru had allowed his servants to take the unconscious teen to the car.<br/>He saw the blond sit in the same position.<br/>"I'll take him home, you have my word"<br/>But his comforting words did not make the blond move from place.</p><p>The tears that escaped those blue orbs left a red trace down his cheeks.</p><p>🍙🍜🍙🍜🍙</p><p>Orochimaru had personally taken the raven back to Konoha. Whereas Naruto was still in the mansion.</p><p>"He favors you" Youhei spoke for the first time that day "I have never seen him do so much for anyone. I've been here for almost eight years and I had never seen him give someone their freedom"</p><p>"He didn't give it. I bought it" Naruto clarified. He paid for it by being physically assaulted too. But he hoped this would be the beginning of the end of his stay. Hopefully, Sasuke will deliver his message.</p><p>Naruto went out to the grave like he always does. He was the only one of the kids who could get out of that mansion or roam it relatively free.</p><p>Kabuto had found the teen in front of the grave. He stayed in the distance the way he would if Orochimaru was there.</p><p>If Naruto wasn't by Mitsuki, he'd usually be in the library.<br/>"Time for your meds" the doctor informed coldly.</p><p>"Haaai" he stood up and bowed to the grave following the sinister doctor.</p><p>Kabuto hated Naruto to the bones. He despised him because he brought a side of his sadistic master that he had never seen before.</p><p>He wished he could do something to get rid of him but if anything happens to the blond, Orochimaru made sure his threat was clear.<br/>He cleaned up the teens cuts.</p><p>The person in front of him was rich, richer than Orochimaru himself but he didn't behave like a spoiled person. He didn't even have a phone. He was mysterious. When he looked up Uzumaki Naruto nothing special came out.</p><p>His file stated he was an orphan adopted by two homosexuals. There was nothing else regarding his riches.<br/>"What do you think of Orochimaru-sama?" He asked.</p><p>"Ha...I've never seen a more broken soul"</p><p>"Huh" Kabuto chuckled "him? Broken? I'll entertain you...you intend to what? Fix him?"</p><p>"You're no different either, dattebayo? Everything you do now is revenge for what was done to you in the past." Naruto buttoned his shirt and went back to the harem lodging.</p><p>Kabuto huffed at those words. Revenge what? He didn't want to admit that he had issues that ran deep. He denied them so surely they didn't exist and whatever vague comment Naruto made was nothing but the blond being an idiot.</p><p>Naruto counted the time until Orochimaru's return. He'd been gone for four days so far. If it took that long to get to Konoha then Naruto was certain that this estate was in a different country, judging by the snow and the stars...he was North of Konoha. And the country North of Konoha was none other than Otogakure.</p><p>"Hey, blondie...breakfast is ready" Youhei informed. He had never seen Naruto eat with them.</p><p>"It's okay, you go on ahead. I'll eat later" he small smiled bringing himself up and going to Kabuto's office.</p><p>He laid on the medical bed as he received the now routine IV's. He found himself drifting to sleep with his brother in mind. He'd been away from home for almost three weeks now. Was Kurama still alive or even awake? How were his Kaasan and Tousan dealing with the situation? Iruka must be worried sick and Kakashi must be pretending to be emotionally stable.</p><p>Kabuto smirked as he heard that name again. That was his way to get rid of Naruto. If his master believed the blond has a lover; he will kill them both.</p><p>He took him back to the lodging.<br/>"Come get me if he gets any worse,"</p><p>"Hai" the dark haired teen sat by Naruto's side. He heard the blond moaning that stranger's name.</p><p>Youhei wasn't at all comfortable with having to deal with this. Kabuto was not to be trusted, it wasn't far off that the doctor would just pinpoint Naruto's death on him.</p><p>But the doctor did come regularly to check on him. He seemed to be just as scared as Youhei of something happening to the teen Orochimaru loved so much.</p><p>When Naruto opened his eyes; the first name he called was of course his brother's.<br/>"He's not here. You're going to get him killed. If he hears you call on your boyfriend, he'll get angry"</p><p>Naruto couldn't really wrap his head around the situation. He rolled on his side facing Youhei. "What did you say?" He asked when he was fully awake.</p><p>"That Kurama guy you've been calling in your sleep will be in trouble if Orochimaru hears you. He likes you a lot and you go moaning some other-..."</p><p>"Kurama is my big brother" Naruto said understanding what was implied. "He's always taken care of me whenever I was under the weather. I'm sorry for troubling you, Youhei-kun" Naruto closed his eyes. "Do you have any siblings?"</p><p>"No...I was an only child."</p><p>"Do you miss your family?"</p><p>"Sometimes." He sighed "even if they sold me. You're from Konoha right?"</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>"Well sadly, Otogakure is nothing like Konoha. It's pretty much a lawless land. Corrupt government has just made everyone drown in taxes and in desperation, my parents sold me. I don't know if they are still alive or not. Most of us are from Otogakure, except for you and Tomoyo. So what about you? Word around the mansion is that you're some multimillionare's son"</p><p>Naruto chuckled as rumours followed him even there. "My biological parents died when I was around three years old. I remember some things about them. Then Kurama and I were in a foster home for a while before we ran away. He and I lived on the street for almost three years before Iruka-san adopted us. All of this isn't exactly new to me." He didn't explain nor further say how rich he was.</p><p>"But....you were a virgin right? Orochi-..."</p><p>"I am" a small blush appeared on his face. "But I have seen things, my brother did things to protect me. Ya know?"</p><p>"He hasn't slept with you yet?" Youhei wondered in disbelief. Everyone he had ever met were pretty much fucked on the first few days if not the first night. "But he always asks for you."</p><p>The question itself tensed Naruto. Sure they haven't 'slept' together, it didn't mean Orochimaru didn't conduct himself in an unacceptable manner.</p><p>"We just sit and talk, play Shogi, watch the stars...that's pretty much it" the blond lied not wanting to admit to the things he had to do.</p><p>"How do you do it? How did you tame him?"</p><p>"I didn't tame him, dattebayo? I just care" his look softened.</p><p>"About him? You care about him of all people?" He asked again slightly agitated "the man's a monster"</p><p>"Youhei-..."</p><p>"I don't know if you are naive or just playing one-..…"</p><p>"An eye for an eye only ends up making the whole world blind." Naruto saw the confused teen. "You don't fight violence with violence. It will create more violence and more hatred." He sat up. "Bring the Shogi board"<br/>Youhei didn't know why he was bringing it but he did. He watched as Naruto organized the pieces on the board.<br/>"Problems are like a game of Shogi"</p><p>"Don't you mean life?"</p><p>"No because that would mean life is boring" Naruto stated the obvious. "Anyways, every dilemma in life requires thinking. If a person comes at you with a knife you don't lunge straight at them. You weigh in the situation, your best attacking angle, your defense. You think of what your attacker could possibly do and plan ahead. your goal is to protect the king which in that situation is yourself."</p><p>"Who is the king in this situation?" Youhei looked at the board.</p><p>"That is subjective. Everyone's king is different. But, here....the game is to put an end to it once and for all. If I use strength and violence, it would lead to creating other Orochimaru's. But with patience we can get around to the bottom of this. You see the kings from my perspective are not Orochimaru and me. To be honest, I think he and I are playing different games."</p><p>Youhei looked at the blond who played with him. If he understood what Naruto implied, then it meant that the teens, himself included are the king Naruto wishes to protect furthering it to other potential victims.</p><p>The dark haired teen had played Shogi countless times to pass time. He was pretty good at it. Even against their own captor; he sometimes won. But their game lasted two hours straight and he lost.<br/>"When you're out of here what do you intend to do?"</p><p>"I don't know." The oldest of the two replied. In his years of being there, he had never given it a thought.</p><p>🍜🍙🍜🍙🍜</p><p>Naruto wasn't awake much after that. His fever had gotten much worse and Kabuto didn't know what to do as the meds were barely keeping it in check.</p><p>Youhei would help him to the garden and stay away from the marker as the blond would drag himself the rest of the way there.</p><p>That specific morning, Naruto was barely even sitting up on his own.<br/>"You gotta stay in bed" Youhei tried to force him to lay down. "You're in no state"</p><p>"I gotta see him. Just for five minutes" he mumbled, willing himself out of bed. He staggered in his steps so Youhei wrapped an arm around him for support.</p><p>
  <em>'So the grave downstairs belonged to a male.'</em>
</p><p>Youhei couldn't let go of Naruto as the moment he did that, the blond starts falling. For the first time ever, he took Naruto right to the headstone and helped him on his knees.</p><p>The abducted teen saw the picture of Orochimaru smiling but he didn't see who was next to him as the sunray was reflected by the glass of the frame.<br/>"I'll...I'll just wait for you over there." Youhei informed and walked away.</p><p>The first thing Orochimaru had done once he arrived was go see his blond. But he didn't find him with the rest. "Where is Naruto?"</p><p>"In the garden with Youhei-kun, Orochimaru-sama, Tadaima" one of the teens answered and they all bowed welcoming him.</p><p>But the man didn't care much not even returning the greeting as he left to the garden. He was evidently angry that Naruto took someone else there, but he found Youhei standing in the distance. He stood straight once he noticed his master was back.<br/>"Tadaima, Orochimaru-sama"</p><p>"You know you're not allowed here" he grabbed Youhei's arm roughly.</p><p>"Naruto-kun hasn't been feeling well. I just escort him" he spoke in a hurry and saw Naruto come out leaning in on the small wall around the bed of roses.</p><p>"Youhei" Naruto called weakly as he wobbled for a second. He looked towards Youhei but saw two silhouettes, one was nearing him before his legs betrayed him.</p><p>He only registered Orochimaru's presence when he felt the man's arms holding him. Looking in those yellowish eyes that worriedly stared at him.</p><p>"Yasha-san?....Tadaima" he let go immediately not able to remain conscious.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 10. The Snake and The Toad (Part 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Orochimaru's heart ached as he held onto Naruto's meagre body.<br/>He carried the teen inside.<br/>"Go get Kabuto. Now!"</p><p>He laid down the blond on the bed and moved the strands of damp blond hairs to look at the face of his lover. The bruises had somewhat healed.</p><p>When Kabuto was done checking on him, he couldn't think of anything to say. He'd never seen the fifty year old so broken before. Still he opened his mouth in hopes words would find their way<br/>"Orochimaru-sama..."</p><p>"He'll be okay, right? He'll get better..." Desperation was evident in his voice and on his face. It was repulsive to Kabuto to see the man he looked up to like this.</p><p>"I...don't know, sir" Kabuto took a deep breath gathering his strength to speak. "You're a really pitiful sight to behold. You've lived your whole life being a predator and you falter at him? He's not even your type. He's not even-..."</p><p>The sound of a slap echoed off the walls.<br/>"You're fired....I want you out of here in an hour" Orochimaru went out of the room calling his guards to escort Kabuto.</p><p>That was only the beginning of Orochimaru's mental downfall.</p><p>After he hired another doctor who told him that Naruto's case was hopeless, Orochimaru started thinking back of his life, the decisions he had made and of the person he had become.</p><p>He had never wanted to be a man, he had never really wanted to be a predator. If Mitsuki were alive, his son would be ashamed of him. S</p><p>So in the dead of night and unannounced; Orochimaru went to the Harem lodging and turned the lights on.<br/>"You're all free to go. You're to leave wherever you want. Take whatever you want. Just leave" he said almost in a monotone.</p><p>It was as if he had lost everything all over again.</p><p>But none of them took his words seriously and they stayed until the following morning where he had a full on mental breakdown breaking things and shouting at them to leave.</p><p>His slave empire crashed down suddenly and unexpectedly. He wanted no hand in it anymore. He fired his bodyguards and maids.</p><p>The mansion was eerily silent, he thought it was just him and Naruto until later that night when Youhei walked in.<br/>"I'll....leave once Naruto is better" he said quickly before Orochimaru got angry.</p><p>The man said nothing as he focused his attention back on the blond.</p><p>Orochimaru had stayed by Naruto's side for three consecutive days. This was no different than what happened with his own son. How could someone so innocent, so loving and so caring deserve such cruelty?</p><p>Yashamaru didn't eat despite Youhei's efforts. He couldn't bring himself to eat or drink. It was painful having to relive the loss of his son.</p><p>"Yasha-san" Naruto woke up seeing the man was a mess. His once perfectly combed black hair was in a messy bun. His eyes were puffy red with dark circles under from tears and lack of sleep.</p><p>But the weak voice was not registered as Orochimaru only blankly stared ahead reliving that horrible time of his life. It wasn't until Naruto touched his hand that he somewhat snapped out of it.</p><p>"Mitsuki, you're awake" he forced himself to smile. "Are you hungry? Kaasan will make you whatever you want" he lovingly caressed Naruto's cheek the way a mother would.</p><p>"Yasha-san, I'm not Mitsuki" Naruto sat up looking at the man who was on the verge of losing what little sanity he had left.</p><p>The adult's face was blank before everything got to him at once. He cried for his losses, for his life of crime and pain. He wept for all the lives he in return ruined to make himself feel better.</p><p>Setting everyone free was only the beginning of his redemption journey. A journey he wasn't willing to take alone.</p><p>Naruto held the man's hand who threw himself in the blond's arms. "Naruto-...please don't leave-...me" he cried.</p><p>When Youhei walked in to the view of Orochimaru crying over Naruto, he thought the inevitable had happened.<br/>"The doctor is here" he felt a lump in his throat hoping to god they're not late.</p><p>The doctor had rushed there with a quick step, seeing the blond teen was awake. "Orochimaru-san, I need you to give me some time alone to check on him."</p><p>The man couldn't bring himself to let go of Naruto. He hadn't seen his loving blue eyes in days.<br/>"It's okay" Naruto small smiled "it won't take long." He reassured him.</p><p>"Don't fall asleep" Orochimaru begged. "Don't leave me"</p><p>"I'll be here, I promise" he watched as Youhei helped the man out.</p><p>The doctor went on with a routine check up, he gave Naruto an IV and went out to talk with Orochimaru.</p><p>At that point Youhei had prepared breakfast for the teen.<br/>He went in leaving the two adults talking outside the room.<br/>"Hey, blondie" Youhei smiled biting in a few tears "how are you feeling?"</p><p>"Like I got ran over by a bus" Naruto attempted to sit up but failed, so Youhei helped him after he sat the bed table down. "I'm sorry for all the trouble"</p><p>"It's not much trouble" Youhei stated knowing Naruto was unaware of all the changes that occurred. "You think you can eat?"</p><p>"Mhm...I'm a bit hungry" he expressed, a soft smile lingered on his face as Youhei fed him. "So why the new doctor?"</p><p>"He fired Kabuto." He shortly replied and kept quiet when he heard the door open.</p><p>Soon Orochimaru was in view.<br/>"I'm going out to buy some meds. Youhei will look after you okay?" A kiss was planted on Naruto's still feverish head.</p><p>The two teens were left alone in the estate. Youhei had watched from the window for half an hour just to make sure he truly was gone.<br/>"We can leave" Youhei brought out one of the car keys.</p><p>"No no no...what about the others?"</p><p>"Everyone is gone... He fired everyone and he pretty much kicked us out. It's just you and me in here." He put the tray away and got some clothes for Naruto.</p><p>"And the ones he sells?" The blond wondered.</p><p>"I don't know..." He stopped noticing the sick teen was uncooperative. "You need medical attention, staying here is unwise."</p><p>"You can-..."</p><p>"I'm not leaving you alone!" he interrupted knowing what the young Konoha resident would have said.</p><p>"I'm sorry for the trouble, dattebayo?" Naruto rested his eyes but seemlessly fell back to sleep.<br/>He was tended to by the only other person in the mansion.</p><p>Youhei despite saying he wanted to leave multiple times, despite having everything ready, didn't really want to leave. He had no one on the outside world. He had nothing waiting for him. And the thought of leaving Orochimaru's side was foreign to him.</p><p>It was an unforgivable sin.</p><p>🍙🍜🍙🍜🍙</p><p>Orochimaru's drive was torturous. He was not even certain if he'd find Naruto home still. But he walked in that estate, his heart in his throat as he opened the door in anticipation.</p><p>They were surprisingly still there. Youhei was sleeping on his arms on the bed from exhaustion and Naruto was evidently awake.<br/>"Yasha-san" he small smiled.</p><p>The man's eyes involuntarily teared as he made his way next to Naruto. He pulled the teen closer. The doctor that very morning had told him to not be fooled by the teen's sudden bettered state. He was told that judging by Naruto's weak heartbeats the boy didn't have more than a day or so to live.<br/>"Save your strength"</p><p>"I wanted to ask, Yasha-san" Naruto closed his eyes feeling a motherly touch from his kidnapper. This was different from the implied inappropriate touches he received before.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Do you miss being female? You said you were forced"</p><p>Then the master bedroom basked in a long silence before the snake spoke.<br/>"Sometimes I do. Other times I think it doesn't even matter. I lost myself when I lost Mitsuki" he confessed. "Life is cruel isn't it?"</p><p>"Life is life" Naruto vaguely stated and then nothing but silence for what seemed to be hours.</p><p>"I've given your question some thought. If I knew I was going to die soon. I'd want to spend every second with you"</p><p>The soft talking voice woke Youhei from sleep, it was their captor talking to himself as he held an unconscious Naruto.</p><p>Youhei couldn't make any chest movements that would suggest the teen was asleep. He moved to check if the blond was alive but even the slightest attempt to reach Naruto was met with extreme hostility.</p><p>"Leave! Leave and never come back!" Orochimaru shouted holding a gun out at Youhei.</p><p>The dark haired teen fled the mansion in fear. He got in the car and didn't even know how to turn it on.<br/>He was worried he was being chased by the man who lost his marbles.<br/>But he flinched at the sound of the gunshot. The mountains surrounding the estate carried the bang far and wide.</p><p>Youhei sat in fear, his whole body was trembling. His eyes welled up with tears and his breathing was broken. He couldn't think straight.</p><p>He remained in the car frozen from fear. Only when the sun rose did he manage to force himself out of the vehicle. He climbed the stairs, his legs wobbled terrified of what he might encounter there.</p><p>He opened the door falling on his knees. Blood was spattered everywhere. The man who spent eight years abusing him was dead.</p><p>On the bed, Naruto laid down asleep, Orochimaru's head was on the teen's chest. His black strands of hair covered the missing part of his face. His left hand still held on to the gun and his right was holding to his lover.</p><p>Youhei, as frightened as he was, walked to the bodies. Orochimaru's hand was as cold as snow. He was dead, if not by the head shot then from shock or excessive bleeding.</p><p>He touched Naruto's hand finding it warm. He struggled to push away Orochimaru's body as rigor mortis had set in. But he managed to and he held the bloodied blond in his arms.<br/>"Naruto, wake up! Wake up!" He tapped the boy's cheek in hopes of getting a response but nothing.</p><p>He heard glass breaking, smoke filled the bedroom and movements could be heard inside the house. He didn't know who it could be. Orochimaru had many enemies, so he carried Naruto on his back and took the gun from Orochimaru's dead hands.</p><p>The only place that was safe from the suffocating gas was the bathroom. He laid Naruto down in the bathtub.<br/>Everytime a door was kicked open, Youhei felt his heart race more. Until finally they were in the bedroom.</p><p>He couldn't make out what they were saying but their voices got closer until the bathroom door was the only thing separating them.</p><p>They kicked in the door.<br/>"Leave! I...I have a gun...I-..I-ll shoot" he threatened but his stuttering voice betrayed his fake display of courage.</p><p>"It's the Interpol. Open up" the woman sternly ordered. "Don't make this any harder on yourself."</p><p>He looked back at Naruto, he wondered if opening the door was the best option. They were both locked in a bathroom, it's not like they had any other escape route. So he clicked the bathroom lock open and only relaxed when he saw police outfits.</p><p>The grey haired officer's eyes opened in recognition as the unconscious bloodied blond in the bathtub was none other than his own missing son.<br/>"Naruto!" He blindly rushed in and held him afraid from the sight of blood that he was injured, the bruises on his face weren't reassuring either.</p><p>"He's been sick-..." Youhei's words weren't cared for. He was handcuffed and only watched as Naruto was taken away in a chopper while he was lead to the car.</p><p>He spent eight years in a prison with a pedophile and now he was sure he will be sent to prison with more twisted characters.</p><p>🍜🍙🍜🍙🍜</p><p>When Naruto woke up it was in a hospital about a week and a half later. The brunet, who was sleeping by his side, was his own mother. He woke up at the softest touch.<br/>"Baby, you're awake" he kissed his forehead. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Okay, how's Sasuke? He wasn't hurt right? He told you my message," the blond squinted, bothered by the sharpness of the light.</p><p>"Yes sweetie he told us about Orion's belt...Raiku gave us the bank account number but it was harder to trace it down to the owner. we're sorry we couldn't get there sooner. We couldn't get the proper clearance any faster" Kakashi sat down at the edge of the bed. "I know you, you could've managed to get out with Sasuke."</p><p>"There were other kids there. Youhei, Tomoyo, Dai, many more. I couldn't leave them there..."</p><p>"You're in big trouble, Naruto...." Iruka didn't even care about all of that as he was just crying. "You're grounded! You're grounded for all of eternity! Do you have any idea how-...it was-... irresponsible-...downright crazy!".</p><p>"Eternity is a long time dattebayo?" He softly pouted "I'm sorry, Kaasan."</p><p>"Naruto, you got yourself kidnapped by a pedophile. You meant well but you can't put yourself in danger..." Kakashi wanted to clarify his stance on the issue.</p><p>"I know....you were supposed to track down my GPS chip."</p><p>"Yeah well things go wrong. Really bad stunt Naruto." The ex-special tactics officer crossed his arms "that better be the first and last of its kind"</p><p>"I promise" Naruto gave in. It wasn't like he was ecstatic to throw himself in the arms of another predator. He only initially did so to save Sasuke. "Tou-san, what happened to Ya-..Orochinaru?"</p><p>"He committed suicide a few hours before we mobilised"</p><p>Naruto tensed at those words "Youhei is alright?"</p><p>"Yeah, he is." Kakashi reassured him and leaned in to kiss his forehead "he comes visiting in the evening with Raiku."</p><p>The boy relaxed but the fact Orochimaru offed himself didn't sit well with him. That was not how he wanted that life story to end.</p><p>He wanted Yasha-san to make up for all the things he had done wrong in his life with actions.<br/>"What's wrong?" Iruka was able to read the sadness on his face. But Naruto just forced a smile for them.</p><p>The following few days were him giving his statements to the police, seeing a psychiatrist to deal with the repercussions of his actions.</p><p>Youhei was under the care of Raiku, who volunteered to take the teen, after the orphanage refused to since he turned eighteen some time last week.</p><p>He went to see Naruto after he knew the teen was out of the hospital. Judging by Raiku's Condo; he thought Naruto would be living in a mansion bigger than that of the late Orochimaru.<br/>But he was surprised when they came to a halt in front of a rather normal two storey house.</p><p>He watched as the woman opened the door with her spare key.<br/>"Okaeri, Naruto-sama" she bowed as she saw him in the hallway.</p><p>"Ah, Raiku-san." He small smiled "Tadaima" he saw the silhouette behind her "Youhei, come on in"</p><p>The dark haired teen was going to step in without removing his shoes when Raiku stopped him.<br/>"Manners" she used a threatening tone. He did the same thing at her place. He seemed to not use the step to remove his shoes. But if she understood correctly, where he was staying there was no Genkan and it's possible that Otogakure didn't have those in their culture.</p><p>She effortlessly got out of her own shoes and stepped in the distinctly pink slippers that were hers.<br/>"Youhei-kun, those are Sasuke's...so...uhm you can use mine" Naruto informed pointing at the white ones.</p><p>He knew Sasuke was obsessive about anyone touching anything that belonged to him.<br/>Youhei didn't care much and just used Naruto's going inside to him. "So the guy you paid for lives here?"</p><p>"For the time being." He softly replied heading to the living room.<br/>Raiku went to the kitchen making them tea, she kept an eye on the two of them.</p><p>"It's nice here. I kind of expected a big castle sort of....ya know with the amount of money you paid for that raven kid"</p><p>The blond softly chuckled "It's a bit of a secret, dattebayo? Besides, I'm not one for extravagant living. How do you like it here so far?"</p><p>"It's nice. I've never been to the city. It's a bit weird but Raiku-san is being really kind and she's helping me figure out what to do with my life."</p><p>"My pleasure" the woman gracefully placed their tea cups. "I have come to find out that Youhei is good at cooking. There are some courses open to the public with no degree..we'll see how that works out."</p><p>"Thank you, Raiku-san" Naruto pressed on his eyes again but she stopped him. "Sorry, I keep forgetting."</p><p>"Your glasses will be ready in a couple of days. Do they hurt a lot?" She wondered.</p><p>"No, just a bit uncomfortable. Kind of like they're about to fall out of their place"</p><p>"It's just your mind" she reassured him. He knew that already but it didn't make his new developed habit go away.</p><p>🍙🍜🍙🍜🍙</p><p>When Sasuke was home that afternoon, he was fully aware that Naruto was back. He hadn't really spoken to him since that day in the stranger's home.</p><p>Sasuke wanted to forget it had ever happened. Although compared to Naruto, he was neither harassed nor forced to do anything. They hosted him adequately when they knew he was an Uchiha. A name which, despite its disappearance, still had an oomph to it. Even more so, the fact that he was gravely ill played into it as well and he was spared to be sold to someone who did not care much about dead bodies.</p><p>Fortunately for him, the someone who bought him turned out to be Naruto. Sasuke wondered how his housemate ended up in that auction. From the way Naruto was beaten that night and the way he spoke to him, he figured the blond too was a hostage.</p><p>He knocked on the bedroom door of the blond to check on him. But he found no one in that bedroom, not in the mysterious bedroom either. Naruto was not home.</p><p>The blond was in the cemetery where he had taken time to visit his parents, grandmother and even Orochimaru.<br/>He sat at his grave. There were no words carved on his headstone, not even his name. An unmarked gravestone was a way to further shame and disgrace criminals.</p><p>"You were right to be careful....I turned out to be a poisonous toad. I just didn't know I was one. Forgive me, Yasha-san, it's not how I wanted things to go. I hope you find the peace you failed to find here"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N:</p><p>And this concludes our Orochimaru Arc Story. I hope you have enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 11. Usuratonkachi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Naruto walked in, his parents were both home worried.</p><p>Sasuke had told them he didn't find Naruto home when he came back and they thought someone had got him, or worse Naruto could have sleepwalked somewhere.<br/>"What's going on?"</p><p>"Where were you? You know you're grounded"</p><p>"I know...I was at the cemetery, I'm not grounded over that too am I?" He wondered. Whenever he was grounded, he could still visit his parents and grandmother. Kakashi and Iruka were more lenient when it came to punishments.</p><p>"You could have left a note" Iruka crossed his arms. "You know the rules"</p><p>"I did" he argued back, but his memory's ambivalence quickly took over "didn't I?" He asked less certain. "No...I-I did, I always do, Kaasan" he said, sure whenever he was home first and went out he'd leave a note. But still disappearing without permission wasn't exactly out of his character. "I left it in the usual place"</p><p>"We didn't find a note, Naruto" Kakashi sighed. "Not in the usual place and not anywhere else. You didn't leave one. You get a free pass today and only today. If it happens again, you're losing your visiting privileges. Understood?" Kakashi looked at the teen who was obviously not liking the confrontation.</p><p>"Hai, Tou-san" Naruto kept his head down. Hearing them use those tones broke his heart. He never wanted to ever make them disappointed and it sounded like they were.</p><p>He climbed the stairs to the upper floor and went to his bedroom.<br/>Sasuke had overheard everything, his curiosity was starting to get the best of him. Did the empty room belong to a dead person? Was this Kurama Naruto's sibling by blood or just adopted with him? Or was he perhaps the biological son of one of the two men?</p><p>The house was pretty much silent after that. Sasuke was thankful his brother came visiting him. Because it meant he could take his mind off of all the theories his imagination could muster.</p><p>"How was work?" The teen asked as he shifted his attention back to his homework.</p><p>"Standard." Itachi's reply was always the same. "I'm going to be away for a few days...possibly a week"</p><p>"What?" Sasuke looked at him "why?"</p><p>"There are people who need help but can't come to us so we're going to them instead." He smiled. Itachi loved his job but he knew he won't be able to go on such travels when Sasuke is under his care. "Is goldilocks home?"</p><p>"Just be careful, Aniki" Sasuke wasn't fond of it because last time he remembers Itachi going on one of these trips, his brother came back with an injury. "Yeah, Naruto is back"</p><p>"Oh...I'll go see him." He kissed his brother's forehead and got out to the door across. Soft knocks sounded in the hallway and a moment later the door was opened. "I didn't mean to wake you"</p><p>"It's okay, Itachi-san. What can I do for you?" Naruto rubbed his eyes sleepily. His hand instinctively moving to his neck where he consciously stopped himself from rubbing it.</p><p>"I wanted to thank you for bringing Sasuke home safe." He bowed to Naruto. </p><p>"There's no need for thanks, Dattebayo?" He scratched his head nervously. His blue eyes found the obsidian ones of Sasuke's. He smiled at the raven but the latter simply looked away not acknowledging him.</p><p>"It was really stupid of my brother to go with a stranger" Itachi glared back at his brother.</p><p>"For the last time Aniki, I didn't just go with him on a whim. Shikamaru forcefully kissed me."</p><p>"Teme, do you even realize where you were?" Naruto raised an eyebrow questionably. He was evidently angry. "You were in the infamous Pedo Park. Shikamaru saw someone come near you and did what he had to drive them away. And then you went and threw yourself in the arms of a more dangerous predator."</p><p>"You're one to talk. You got yourself kidnapped too. And I don't know why he's thanking you. If it weren't for me, you'd still be there. The way I see it we're-..."</p><p>"Sasuke, that's enough!" his brother sternly interrupted him.</p><p>"If you'll excuse me, Itachi-san" Naruto moved away and went downstairs.</p><p>He could ever so faintly hear Sasuke argue still. He was disgusted at himself for being in love with someone who had their head so far up their own arse.</p><p>Itachi raised his two fingers and hit Sasuke on the head to get him to stop talking. "You're an idiot, little brother."</p><p>Sasuke pouted rubbing his head. "I'm not"</p><p>"He used himself as bait to find you because the police search was unfruitful. He didn't tell anyone apart from Shikamaru. They meant to use the phone's GPS but the signal went haywire." Itachi informed "you lost your first kiss but god knows what he lost in there"</p><p>Sasuke took a minute to wrap his head around that harsh truth. After that, he pretty much labeled Naruto Usuratonkachi. It wasn't that he thought the blond was stupid but too selfless to the point of doing things that would put his life in danger.</p><p>He thought about it all night. He thought about what Naruto could have possibly endured just to find him. Why would anyone go to such lengths?</p><p>"Sasuke-kun, get ready and get downstairs. Breakfast is ready" Iruka said as he peered through. But seeing the unusual sluggish movements of Sasuke made him go inside. "Are you feeling alright?"</p><p>"Yeah...just had a bad night" he sat up but his eyes closed heavily wanting to catch on the sleep he missed on at night.</p><p>Iruka took the teen's temperature finding it normal but Sasuke had already fallen back to sleep in a sitting position.<br/>He carefully eased him back, covered him before leaving the room.</p><p>He knocked on his son's room seeing light on. "You're not going to-..." He stopped seeing his son in his suit "do you have something to tell me?" The man crossed his arms.</p><p>"Ha...I forgot to say yesterday. There's an important meeting. I promise I'll be home as soon as it's done." Naruto flashed him an apologetic smile.</p><p>Iruka simply sighed. "I'll talk to Raiku"</p><p>"Haaai" Naruto small smiled and finished getting ready.</p><p>When Raiku arrived, she was talked to by her boss's mother. She nodded although she was already aware of everything.<br/>She kept a friendly simper on her face as always.</p><p>When Naruto was down he had received his new prescription glasses and wore them immediately. Already, he could notice his vision was better which reduced the strain that caused his uncomfortableness.</p><p>He went on with the meeting and came back soon after just as promised. Naruto didn't want his visiting privileges to be taken away.<br/>When he entered the house he heard Sasuke calling for Iruka.</p><p>He knew his mother had keen ears so the fact that he didn't reply meant he wasn't home. He rushed upstairs to the teen's bedroom and walked in.<br/>"What is it?" He asked looking at the bed except Sasuke wasn't on it anymore.</p><p>The voice was coming from the bathroom. Naruto would have knocked but he didn't want to waste any time if Sasuke was hurt. So he walked in, finding him naked on his knees.</p><p>The boy was desperately leaning on the wall, the earth violently lurched underneath him. Closing his eyes didn't help subdue his dizziness.<br/>He never liked asking for help, not even from his own brother. But he couldn't take a step without feeling like he was on a boat with violent waves.</p><p>Naruto grabbed the bathrobe and put it around the wet body of the Uchiha. It seemed Sasuke didn't even realize who was in front of him as he just apologized to Iruka.<br/>The blond took his classmate to bed and laid him on bed.</p><p>Naruto handed him a bottle of water which took Sasuke a few attempts to correctly reach for as his vision was messed up from the dizziness seeing twenty blurred bottles.<br/>He took a couple of sips and laid down fully closing his eyes and hoping this would pass.</p><p>It hurt seeing him that way. It hurt not being able to take that pain away.</p><p>🍙🍜🍙🍜🍙</p><p>Iruka was back in fifteen minutes from his errand but felt guilty when Naruto told him what had happened in his absence.</p><p>He stayed with the raven after Naruto had told him to not let Sasuke know he was the one who helped him.</p><p>Naruto remained in his room and left his bedroom door open just out of worry. But he was asleep the rest of the day.<br/>He only woke up at night with an urge to drink. He reached for the bottle by his bedside finding it empty. He didn't realize he had drank it.</p><p>Dangling his legs off the bed, he ushered himself only to find that the dizziness was still awaiting him. He staggered to find his balance but the floor was adamant to greet him.</p><p>He felt arms around him just in the nick of time<br/>"You had no problem waking me up before for water." Naruto teased as he helped him on bed. "You should have called" he handed him a new bottle of water.</p><p>"Iruka-san has been looking after me all day." He argued.</p><p>"I meant me, Teme." Naruto opened the bottle for him. Sasuke knew he meant him. But it was easier to argue against calling Iruka. His only argument against asking Naruto for help would be that he was worried about the blond. And he will not tell that to his supposed housemate.</p><p>"Haven't you done enough for me already?" He muttered</p><p>"Mhm?" Naruto raised an eyebrow as he hadn't heard what the raven said.</p><p>"Thank you..." He cleared his throat "for always helping me out...and for putting your life in danger for me-.."</p><p>"I was worried about you, dattebayo?" Naruto interrupted. His soft hand landed on Sasuke's lovingly caressing the raven's dorsal hand with his thumb. "You shouldn't have done what you had. Shikamaru's a good guy"</p><p>"Not according to him. He said you two did a number of illegal things..." He cleared his throat in embarrassment as Naruto laughed.</p><p>But his eyes were still somewhat fixated on how Naruto was touching his hand. It brought back that pain he felt that stormy night. It was a good kind of pain, if such a thing even existed.</p><p>His touch was all he could focus on.</p><p>How long could he deny having feelings for the blond?</p><p>More importantly, did Usuratonkachi even like him back that way?</p><p>"Sasuke?" Naruto called when he realized he was talking to himself.</p><p>"What?" He pulled his hand away from Naruto, immediately regretting so as he wished the warmth of Sunshine's touch lingered more than it had.</p><p>"I said I'm sorry he stole your first kiss."</p><p>"H-he meant well...so it-it-it's fine" He stuttered not wanting to think about it. It was just a peck on the lips... A really long peck but still no tongue. So Sasuke could somewhat convince himself it wasn't a real kiss.<br/>It was a kiss but not a lover's kiss.<br/>"N-Na-Naruto...what happened there?"</p><p>The blond withdrew immediately, his face went blank and he stood up. "Nothing happened, dattebayo? Do you need anything else?" His annoyance was evident in his tone. The wound was too fresh. He was pretending to be okay for the sake of everyone, but for some reason it was harder to put that mask around Sasuke.</p><p>Naruto knew no one would understand why he cared about someone like Orochimaru. He couldn't explain it either. He just cared. He cared about him like he did about everyone else around him. He wished him well like he did everyone else.</p><p>But everyone else do not feel that way about bad people. They believed that whatever bad thing happened to a criminal was well deserved.</p><p>Naruto saw more than just the surface of actions. He made effort to understand, he didn't pass judgements.</p><p>Sasuke was the opposite of him. He of all people wouldn't get it most. He didn't ask to understand. He asked to know just what exactly had he gotten his secret crush in.<br/>"Naruto..." Seeing the blond break down in silent tears made him even more curious.</p><p>"Goodnight, Sasuke" Naruto went to his own bedroom and closed the door. He slid down against the door and held his legs to his chest as he wept.</p><p>🍜🍙🍜🍙🍜</p><p>That morning, Shikamaru had come over to stay with Naruto over the weekend. Before barely stepping in the household, he could feel the tensity as it electrified the atmosphere.</p><p>Naruto was rarely in this foul mood, so much so, Shikamaru could pretty much recount the three separate incidents in which he had seen his best friend like this.<br/>"Troublesome" he muttered under his breath as he walked upstairs.</p><p>Naruto had two moods, one of his had only one setting. His usual optimistic, friendly, over-the-top mood which was his default. It had varying degrees of optimism, friendliness and kindness. His second mood however was purely nihilistic.</p><p>Shikamaru walked into his friend's room finding him under the covers. If there was any doubt he was in a bad mood, it was gone. Naruto hated staying in bed even when he was sick.<br/>"Hey, why the bad mood?"</p><p>"Does it matter?"</p><p>"Oh boy" Shikamaru muttered under his breath. "I don't like your <em>life is pointless</em> mood."</p><p>"Then leave" Naruto shot back not even bothering with getting out from under his covers.</p><p>"That's the thing, my best friend's in a bad mood so I can't just leave him. Come on talk to me"</p><p>"You won't get it,"</p><p>"I can try" he sat on the bed. "Something happened with Sasuke?"</p><p>"No..." Naruto replied. "I really don't want to talk, Shikamaru."</p><p>"Yeah okay...okay no problem." He reassured him "you want me to stay or go?"</p><p>"Doesn't make a difference." The blond closed his eyes.</p><p>Everything just was meaningless at the time. If he fails to save just one person everything loses meaning.</p><p>He didn't hear the door close so he figured Shikamaru stayed.</p><p>The Nara genius was reading a book when knocks on the door interrupted his thought.<br/>"Naruto...I'm sorry if I said anything that upset you yesterday." The voice apologized.</p><p>Sasuke didn't receive a reply and just looked at the glass of milk and the cookies he took time to make for Naruto.</p><p>"I...brought something as a-...peace offering...I guess" he mumbled audibly enough. "I-I'll leave it by your door."<br/>He put the tray down and went to his own bedroom.</p><p>Sasuke oddly preferred seeing the happy go lucky Naruto, even if he was a bit too optimistic and easy going.</p><p>He waited to hear the door open but he gave up after a couple of hours. Sasuke didn't like himself for even making the effort to uplift the blond's mood. It was unlike him to care about anyone.</p><p>But Naruto wasn't anyone. Naruto was <em><strong>his</strong></em> Usuratonkachi.</p><p>🍙🍜🍙🍜🍙</p><p>Shikamaru had managed to sneak in the tray without making a sound but Naruto had caught wind of it after not hearing the pages turn from his friend's reading.<br/>"It's not Sasuke." He clarified "he didn't say anything wrong."</p><p>"Okay"</p><p>"He didn't" the teen stressed.</p><p>"And I believe you" Shikamaru sat back down holding his book and turning the page. "But he thinks he's the cause. Made you cookies even-..."</p><p>"Don't play that game with me" Naruto sighed but kicked the covers off after five minutes as the guilt started washing over. "I hate you"</p><p>Shikamaru smirked as he was getting to him. "So-..."</p><p>"I still don't want to talk" he glared at his best friend and got the plate of cookies. He munched on the warm crunchy cookies with the gooey goodness.</p><p>Then the river of tears unexpectedly flowed.</p><p>Shikamaru closed his book and sat next to the teen whose trembling shoulders indicated he was silently crying.<br/>"Let it out" he rubbed Naruto's back in gentle circles to comfort him.</p><p>The blond did break down that evening and against his better judgement told his troubles to his best friend.</p><p>The latter, indeed did not understand why one should worry themselves about the lowest of humans but he knew his friend was unlike anyone else.<br/>"You can't save everyone. It's impossible to adhere to such standards."</p><p>"I know"</p><p>"And it's not fair to you either"</p><p>"How's it not fair to me?" Naruto huffed sarcastically.</p><p>"You're kind towards everyone but yourself. Everything you are to others you are not to yourself. You need some of that niceness too. It's counterintuitive for you to do this."</p><p>"I'm being an idiot, aren't I?" Naruto retorted.</p><p>"Yeah the biggest of idiots. That's nothing new though" Shikamaru closed his eyes. "I don't get it. I don't think I ever will. But I don't think you're wrong to want to help even people like him. I just think you're wrong to hold yourself accountable for people's own decisions."</p><p>"I got it" Naruto rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I'm driving my point home Mr. EverythingIsMeaningless" Shikamaru hit his friend's arm playfully.</p><p>The blond looked at the warm plate of cookies and he munched on the one still in his hand. It warmed his heart to have his crush make him something. The cookies themselves were nothing special, just one of those premade variety.</p><p>But there was something else that made them taste entirely different. He figured he had to talk with Sasuke to explain he wasn't angry with him.</p><p>The raven heard movements in the room across and he rushed to open the bedroom door. He wanted to catch Naruto so he'd confront him.</p><p>But when he opened the door he saw his usual smiling friend, not the somber blond he met on breakfast that morning.<br/>"Thanks for the cookies, Sasuke, but you know...I wasn't angry with you dattebayo?"</p><p>"Then who?" He asked the obvious question.</p><p>"Myself... It's complicated." His eyes softened landing on the plate of cookies. "Thanks again, Sasuke"</p><p>The raven was about to say something when a voice came from Naruto's room.<br/>"Hey babe" the Nara called out, the hint of sarcasm flew over Sasuke's head as the raven tensed.</p><p>Naruto's face matched the colour of his favourite colour: red.<br/>Shikamaru was flashing him the phone meaning that the 'hey babe' weren't his own words.<br/>"Is it him?" He wondered not wanting to go inside and leave Sasuke.</p><p>"Yupe" his grin grew wider "I'm saying yes on your behalf."</p><p>"No!! No you cannot-..."</p><p>"Done" Shikamaru chucked the phone on the bed. Naruto was very unhappy with this.</p><p>Judging by how livid Naruto was, Sasuke easily misread his housemate's reaction. What was he going to tell Naruto anyway?</p><p>...</p><p>Right!</p><p>That he liked him...</p><p>Sort of.</p><p>But the newly nicknamed Usuratonkachi didn't like him back, at least Sasuke couldn't really see it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 12. What Are We?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto fetched his phone as it started ringing soon after Shikamaru's stunt.</p><p>Sasuke almost relaxed when he saw him yell at said person. Whoever it was, Naruto did not like him one bit and he wasn't afraid to show it.<br/>"No! I'm not going out with you. Even if I wanted to, I'm grounded"</p><p>
  <em>"Oh come on, you're a bad boy"</em>
</p><p>"No, you spread rumours that I'm a bad person....are you starting to believe your own lies now? I'm not going out with you. Not after what you said about me and my dad. That was the worst one by far..."</p><p><em>"That wasn't me."</em> Neji said innocently enough. "<em>It was that sick kid...what's his name again?"</em> He stopped a second as Sai reminded him of the name <em>"Sasuke,"</em></p><p>"Sasuke? You want me to believe Sasuke started the rumour?" Naruto eyed his friend across the hall; still standing in front of his bedroom. The raven seemed to suddenly tense up.</p><p>
  <em>"You can ask Ino, you two are friends now, right?"</em>
</p><p>"Sasuke, is it true?" Naruto asked and Neji froze not knowing why or how they were together.</p><p>"I didn't know at first and I only said that I saw you two together being friendly. And then things just started spiraling out of control" he said in his defense.</p><p>"But you knew later Kakashi was my dad..."</p><p>"I didn't want to get involved. If I said anything then questions would have been asked and I wanted to just mind my own business. I didn't want any rumours about me"</p><p>"My dad was handcuffed, treated like a criminal...my mom was put in an investigation room for hours tormented by investigators. I had to fucking go through a rape test and pressured to lie by CPS and you're telling me never had it crossed your mind that it could ruin all of our lives? Never...not for a second had you thought about someone else other than yourself?"</p><p>Sasuke remained silent, what could he have said. That he didn't know things would be that serious?<br/>That would have been a lie. He knew exactly how bad it was getting, he knew that the faculty was going to take actions but Sasuke chose to remain silent. It didn't affect him, it was none of his concern.</p><p>Back then, he didn't really care about Naruto as much as he did now. But how much did he really care about the blond now? For one, being on the receiving end of Naruto's anger did not feel good at all.</p><p>Naruto kept hearing Neji's voice buzzing like an annoying mosquito. he awaited that explanation from Sasuke but received nothing.</p><p>"You know what, Neji...you got yourself a date" It didn't help that he was angry. He aggressively returned the plate of cookies to Sasuke. Then went to his own bedroom slamming the door hard behind him.</p><p>Shikamaru's plan had gone the opposite of its supposed trajectory. He hoped that the jealousy that would spark would be enough for Sasuke to act on his feelings.</p><p>Sasuke felt like absolute shit, the way Naruto had looked at him. That look of disgust and repulsion tore him inside. He had never in his entire life felt like this before.</p><p>And the person who asked Naruto was none other than Neji. The Neji that spread so many lies about everyone. Sasuke didn't even know the Hyūga had such feelings for Naruto. </p><p>Scratch that...</p><p>Sasuke didn't even know Naruto was into guys.</p><p>He kept his door open, seeing Shikamaru leave and soon after Naruto locked himself in Kurama's room.</p><p>Naruto was withdrawn, even his own parents had noted but he didn't want to talk about it. They wondered if this had to do with the incident but he denied it all.</p><p>Come Monday, the two teens had to go to school though.<br/>"Naruto, make sure you take your meds still okay?"</p><p>"Haii" he replied.</p><p>"And look after Sasuke." Iruka reminded him.</p><p>"Sure" he said. "I'll wait in the car" he took their stuff and got in his brand new car for the first time. He started it to get the heater on and waited.</p><p>Five minutes later, Sasuke was out the door, Naruto pulled out of the driveway and waited for Sasuke to get in.</p><p>He drove off silently to school. Sasuke had opened his mouth many times to say something but nothing got out of it.<br/>Naruto pulled over a block away from school. "You want to get off here?"</p><p>"Okay..." Sasuke unbuckled, all he heard was get off here.</p><p>"That was a question, Teme. I'm asking"</p><p>"Then...no" Sasuke spoke. He knew people would see them and rumours would start. But he had done worse to Naruto. He deserved harsh rumours around him.</p><p>Everyone had turned to look at the brand new bronze BMW. Naruto got out first fixing his clothes to remain warm.<br/>"Need help?" He asked Sasuke who just shook his head as he got off.</p><p>Shikamaru had joined his friend and before the two walked away, Sasuke spoke.<br/>"Shik-Shikamaru...thank you" the raven bowed to him. He meant to talk to him after That night with Naruto but he didn't have the guts to do it considering he fought with the blond.</p><p>"No need to thank me. I was out of line...things wouldn't have gotten out of hand if I didn't do that. If anything, I'm sorry"</p><p>Sasuke looked up and saw that Shikamaru was bowing to him. No one had ever seen the Nara bowing to anyone else in their entire life. Even to their senseis, the teen would just give a lazy nod or a half-assed bow because anything else was troublesome.</p><p>Naruto had walked away not really interested in hearing anything they were about to exchange to one another.</p><p>He glared at Neji coldly. The Hyūga felt a shiver down his spine. he thought they were going to go on a date, but here was the blond even more distant than before. Naruto had never glared at him in such a manner and the only person he could think to blame was Sasuke.</p><p>The class had went as usual. Shikamaru came for the blond at the usual time.<br/>"Ino-chan, do you still want to come with?" Naruto asked.</p><p>"Yes, I talked to Hinata...she's joining us. I hope you don't mind" she got her stuff.</p><p>"Not at all, the more the better" Shikamaru smiled at her and the trio left.</p><p>In the classroom only four remained with Sasuke. Sai, Kiba, Sakura and the head of the group; Neji.<br/>"So...you and Naruto are friends?" The Hyūga teen asked. "You've been hanging out with him behind my back"</p><p>"I didn't think who I hang out with after school is of any concern to you" Sasuke replied back.</p><p>"Listen here, I've had my eyes on Naruto for three years. And I'm not about to lose him to a sickly little asshole,"</p><p>"He's not interested in you from what he said" Sasuke smirked.</p><p>Neji almost jumped him if his two friends didn't stop him.<br/>"You said you weren't going to hurt him" Sakura stood by the raven. "He's sick"</p><p>"Says who? His psychopathic parents?!! They probably lied about all that for attention. It obviously runs in the family."</p><p>That was the beginning of a new type of torture for Sasuke.</p><p>His worst fear was about to become true, the rumours were going to start and that truly frightened him but he didn't let it show. He didn't give his enemy the privilege of knowing how he felt.</p><p>🍜🍙🍜🍙🍜</p><p>The silence in the car could cut an onion. The two girls were rather terrified as Naruto never gave away such a hostile vibe. He narrowed his eyes in the rearview mirror looking at the blonde girl with the teal eyes.</p><p>She quickly peered away from him.<br/>"Ino-chan....the rumour about me and dad...how did it start exactly?" He asked.</p><p>"Uhm...that...well Sasuke said you two looked friendly and I guess things got out of control. Everyone was kind of making their own stories. And you know "T" pretty much made the rest easily spread."</p><p>"But Sasuke didn't say anything after right?" He inquired.</p><p>"No, he doesn't talk much to be honest." She shrugged.</p><p>So Sasuke said the truth. Not that he had a doubt, but he just wished the raven said or did something because to him remaining silent was just as bad as making the stories. - If not worse...-</p><p>"Neji encouraged it?"</p><p>"Not really, he seemed concerned about your safety." She clarified. "Is everything okay?"</p><p>"Yeah...as fine as can be" he parked the car at the back of the supermarket and went greeting the manager as usual. He forced a smile on his face for the nice lady.</p><p>"How may I help you?"</p><p>"We're just here for the usual pick up. Sorry for troubling you Neh-san"</p><p>"No problem...it's just someone came for them this morning. I thought you were not coming again today when I saw the truck this morning. Anyways, we're all out for the week."</p><p>Naruto thanked her and bowed before going back to the car. They went to a number of other supermarkets and even small ones, they all have told him the same thing. Someone had come pick up their goods earlier that morning.</p><p>He found it odd, he had specifically told Katsu-san he would make the rounds himself this afternoon.<br/>So before the girls asked why they were just pointlessly going from one market to another, he took his phone and made a phone call.</p><p>
  <em>"Naruto-sama, how may I be of service?"</em>
</p><p>"Katsu-san, did you send someone for the rounds this morning?"</p><p><em>"Are you not feeling well sir? I can send someone over instead"</em> the man, empathetic as always, suggested.</p><p>"It's not that. They said we sent someone this morning and I wanted to make sure. Can you send me a list of what is needed? We're in front of Konoha's main supermarket, send over a truck to pick up the goods. We'll pretty much be done with shopping in the time it takes to arrive,"</p><p>"Hai" Katsu respectfully bowed while on the phone.</p><p>Naruto said a thank you before he hung up. "Let's go shopping" he small smiled at his friends "sorry for dragging you around. There was miscommunication"</p><p>"It's okay" Ino replied on their behalf and got out of the car.</p><p>Shikamaru on the other hand had pretty much understood from the one sided conversation that whoever it was who collected the goods didn't work for them. The concern was written all over Naruto's face.</p><p>They went and took the normal sized shopping carts until the blond pointed at the bigger ones. "We're buying in bulk, dattebayo?" He scratched his head nervously.</p><p>Once Naruto got the list he shared it with his friends. It was always organized by sections so their time was spent more proficiently.</p><p>Hinata was certain that she had never seen that big of mountain of food bought. If she had calculated how much she consumed since the day she was born, she was sure this exceeded it tenfold.</p><p>But buying in bulk had its upside, the prices were drastically lower than usual. Despite the total to-be-paid still being in the thousands. Naruto smiled at the cashier as he handed her his bank card.</p><p>Considering he was a minor buying thousands worth of product, she would have called to get permission but he was a regular and she did not want to waste any more time.<br/>"Come again" she smiled at him handing back the card.</p><p>"Will do" he chirped seemingly in a better mood than he was this morning.</p><p>Shikamaru pushed his cart with relative ease, Ino helped him steer so he wouldn't accidently hit someone, considering he had no visibility due to the mountain of stuff they bought.</p><p>Hinata was about to push the second since they had a total of four carts but Naruto stopped her. "Don't trouble yourself, Hinata-chan, just leave them there" he walked away empty handed. She followed behind him.</p><p>She placed her hands in her pockets once they were outside. Two well dressed guys bowed to Naruto before making their way inside followed by two more.<br/>"We have come as fast as we could, Naruto-sa-..."</p><p>"Ha, you're right on time" the blond interrupted the man in front of him to avoid being addressed so formally.</p><p>The first thing Shikamaru did was make sure Naruto wasn't doing any heavy labor. He only relaxed when he saw his best friend leaning against the car.</p><p>Hinata was drinking some hot cocoa next to him, savouring every bit of the chocolaty drink, despite it being only a vending machine drink, she enjoyed it quite a lot.</p><p>She eyed Shikamaru who handed Naruto an energy bar. Their eyes spoke what their mouths didn't, eventually the blond gave in with a sigh and munched slightly on the gooey nut bar. If he didn't, Shikamaru's unspoken threat was to tell Kakashi.</p><p>"I'll drive" he informed and Naruto handed him the keys, can't object there either.</p><p>For once they made it to school early. He saw Sasuke taking a nap on his desk. The group of friends that usually surrounded the raven have obviously abandoned him, choosing to sit elsewhere in the classroom.</p><p>A gentle touch was what woke Sasuke from his nap. He saw the cerulean eyes of the guy who was angry at him and sat up.<br/>"I'm fine" he mumbled.</p><p>"Just making sure" Naruto went to his seat noticing well that the class had went quiet eavesdropping on them both. There wasn't much of a conversation to overhear.</p><p>Once class was over, Naruto was by Sasuke's side carrying the raven's book bag. "You don't have to-.."</p><p>"I never do things only because I have to." The blond retorted before Sasuke said anything.</p><p>"Hey Naruto" Neji joined in. "When do I come pick you up for our date? We're still on right?"</p><p>"Mhm" he nodded "and I'm still grounded. So as soon as I'm ungrounded I'll let you know."</p><p>Neji felt Naruto could just be saying that to get rid of him. "I could talk to your parents....convince them to unground you for like two hours"</p><p>"Goodluck with that" Naruto said sarcastically. "Kaasan wouldn't unground me even if it was the end of the world. Anyway, gotta go" he followed Sasuke who opted to leave the conversation he was forced to listen to.</p><p>He and Naruto weren't even friends anymore. Were they ever friends?<br/>But Naruto was really planning to take someone else out. It bothered him so much. He wanted to be the one asked out, he wanted to be Naruto's boyfriend.</p><p><em>'Boyfriend? Him? No, I-...I don't like him that much. It's just a minor crush, it'll be over soon.'</em> He desperately tried to convince himself.</p><p>Being in love with Naruto was impossible. He didn't even know him well enough, apart from his full name, age, love of photography and the boy's selflessness, Sasuke knew jackshit about Naruto.</p><p>He didn't even make any attempt to know his housemate. What is his favourite colour? His favourite food, story, singer, music genre, movie...<br/>What are his dreams and aspirations?</p><p>There were a million questions that appeared in his head but during the small drive back home, his lips were sealed.</p><p>He couldn't possibly delude himself into thinking he was in love with the blond idiot, based on what ground? That his heart ached a couple of times? That he was sort of jealous? That his heart beat faster whenever he looked at those dreamy cerulean eyes or that he found himself inexplicably smiling whenever he stared at the handsome blond.</p><p>Sasuke shook his head hoping to get rid of those thoughts. Thoughts that he internally denied enjoying. But his action only brought fourth a dizziness that was awaiting the appropriate opportunity.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Naruto asked concern washing over his calm face. He slid down the car hood to reach Sasuke faster.</p><p>Sasuke's body shifted back and fourth, Naruto's voice was distant and muffled. The already pale teen had gotten a few shades paler.<br/>He held on to Naruto's forearm for balance.</p><p>He closed his eyes, his legs struggled to keep holding him. But in a few minutes, it had passed "I'm okay" he finally answered. He opened his eyes, he was sitting back in the car.</p><p>"Are you sure? We can just sit here for a couple minutes more"</p><p>"It's okay, I'll lay down inside" he tried to get up but it returned to him even worse than before. The ground lurched underneath him like stormy waves trying to claim a boat's life and he leaned left almost hitting his head.</p><p>"Woah woah woah.." Naruto was quick to react "obviously not so okay" he sat him up straight, his hands firmly around Sasuke supporting him.</p><p>When Kakashi arrived about thirty minutes later, he found his son still in the driveway.<br/>"What's wrong?" He picked up his pace.</p><p>"Sasuke's feeling dizzy" Naruto was thankful his father finally showed up "he said it's normal but it gets bad whenever he stands-.."</p><p>"I'm fine, Kakashi sensei" the raven stood up to defy Naruto's word only to prove him right as he fell into the arm of his sensei, losing consciousness.</p><p>"He's even more hotheaded than you" Kakashi said as he carried Sasuke in his arms going inside. He laid him down, thankful to Naruto who brought them some water.</p><p>The raven woke up finding himself on the couch, Kakashi was on the phone with the emergency line pacing back and forth. Naruto, however, helped him sit up.</p><p>The blond gave him water before he spoke. "Tou-san is going with you to the hospital. You've been dizzy a lot lately and they're concerned because your meds aren't working to keep it under control"</p><p>"Naruto..."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Am I your friend? Are we friends?" He asked the question that had been bugging his mind all day long. His eyes closed again, he tried to remain awake just to hear the blond's answer.</p><p>Naruto deadpanned "I don't think we can ever be <em>just</em> friends-...."</p><p>Sasuke's face turned sad for a split of a second before he lost consciousness not thinking of what Naruto's words had implied.</p><p>"Sasuke?" Naruto gently shook him "tou-san, he passed out again" his eyes softened, Naruto was even telling Sasuke how he had feelings for him.</p><p>Instead he watched as his crush was taken away to the hospital by Paramedics. He wondered if Sasuke had at all heard anything he said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 13. The Secret Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi entered the house.</p><p>Silence greeted him; never a good sign.<br/>"Naruto?" He called walking to the boy's room, then he checked Kurama's, their own room, the other guestroom and even Sasuke's before searching the rest of the house whilst calling for him.</p><p>There was yet again, no note there for him. So he called him, thinking maybe he went to visit his classmate.<br/>His phone rang, he followed the sound of the ringtone till he found the phone under the pillow.</p><p>The bed was messy.</p><p>That made his heart rate double. He called Iruka.<br/><em>"Hey baby, are you-..."</em></p><p>"Please tell me Naruto is with you" he desperately asked.</p><p><em>"No...he didn't come"</em> Iruka walked out of the room not wanting to trouble Sasuke <em>"he's probably in the cemetery if he didn't leave a note"</em></p><p>"Okay, I'll go look for him" he hung up not wanting to tell Iruka knowing he'd freak out more. He saw Naruto's scarf and coat knowing his son had left without proper warm clothes.</p><p>At the Genkan, he could see the car keys. Further solidifying his theory that Naruto was indeed asleep. He thanked god his son had dropped it, it would have been a worse disaster if he were driving while asleep.</p><p>Kakashi got in his car and drove off. The cemetery had no Naruto, no one around there had seen a boy with those descriptions.</p><p>He had went to all of Naruto's hanging spots, even all the way to the Hokage mountain.</p><p>Then it clicked, the one place he thought was impossible perhaps wasn't all that impossible.</p><p>Hashirama memorial hospital.</p><p>🍙🍜🍙🍜🍙</p><p>"Stop the car!" A voice ordered as he saw the underdressed blond walking on the side of the road.</p><p>He couldn't believe it at first but no doubt this was his classmate. Wearing his slippers and light orange pyjamas and evidently nothing else underneath.</p><p>"Naruto" he got out of the car, being ignored wasn't exactly new to him. He and the blond have never been friends. "I'm talking to you, Dickless" he held the boy's wrist.</p><p>The pale teen was surprised by the counteraction that Naruto twisted his arm and moved on to high kick him in the face. Only he was quick to block the kick.<br/>"What the heck was that for?" This was the first time he actually felt confused. The first time he actually felt anything akin to anger.</p><p>But upon further inspection, he deduced that his blond classmate was asleep.</p><p>How do you deal with a hostile sleepwalker? He didn't even know how to deal with normal awake people.<br/>When he raised his hand up in defense signalling he was not fighting, Naruto simply turned around and continued walking.</p><p>Any other day he'd have snapped a photo and sent it to Neji. But not today.<br/>"Naruto, where are you going? I can give you a ride....I guess" he mumbled the last couple words. Neji would be furious if he found out that Naruto was not helped.</p><p>The words seemed to stop the blond who turned around. The same blank look on his face, his eyes semi closed.<br/>"Hashirama memorial hospital" he muttered.</p><p>Although the dark haired teen did not catch the name, as he had no intention of actually taking Naruto there, he still nodded telling him to get in.</p><p>The sleeping blond did so, his eyes were fixed on the window and soon enough felt heavy as he fell to the side on his classmate's thigh.</p><p>The pale teen tensed up and would have yelled if he hadn't noticed the rhythmic breathing of the blond as he was back in a deep asleep.</p><p>They arrived at his home. A normal enough looking house in the suburbs.<br/>He allowed his driver to carry the sleeping Naruto to the master bedroom and followed behind.</p><p>He sat in front of his easel and started painting as usual. Although, all day long his eyes travelled to the bed to look at Naruto. Then a devilish smile crept on his face as he took his phone and snapped a picture of the blond.</p><p><strong>"Guess who's sleeping on my bed"</strong> he sent the text first.</p><p><strong>"We oll no ur a slut 🤣🤣"</strong> Kiba replied first. Of course he was first to reply, the mutt loving asshole has nothing to do in his life.</p><p><strong>"The word is playboy but you have two brain cells I blame them for your ignorance"</strong> he replied back.</p><p><strong>"Sai, don't be sour. Is it someone that goes to our class?"</strong> Sakura jumped on the conversation always eager to know all of the gossip.</p><p><strong>"Yupe."</strong> Sai smiled.</p><p><strong>"Is it Sasuke? That guy's a whore if I've ever seen one 🙄🙄🙄" </strong>Neji seemed to be still angry about what happened in class with him.</p><p><strong>"If anything it's Naruto that's a whore 😡😡"</strong> Sakura defended her crush. Didn't she used to have a crush on Naruto right before Sasuke joined school?</p><p><strong>"Can't believe ur crushing on such a loser"</strong> Neji rolled his eyes at his phone screen annoyed by the pinkette. Still, Neji preferred her liking Sasuke over coming after his blondie.</p><p><strong>"Ur one to talk"</strong> she shot back.</p><p><strong>"Listen billboard forehead, I get that u like that duck butt so much but he's batting for my team if ya know what I mean 😏😏"</strong> he smirked. He was typing some more when Sai's picture just popped in the group chat.</p><p>Then there was silence as Sakura gloated with a <strong>"Ha!"</strong> As if saying told you he was a whore.</p><p><strong>"That's not Naruto"</strong> Neji wrote quickly. It was taken from afar, the only thing that could be seen was the blond hair.</p><p>But he swallowed his words when the next picture was a closeup of Naruto's face. Sai typed afterwards:<strong> "You were saying?"</strong></p><p>Anger, sadness, but mostly anger took over him.<br/><strong>"Cat's gat ur tong?"</strong></p><p><strong>"Kiba, go read a dictionary"</strong> Sai shot back as nothing bothered him more than the stupid typos of the Inuzuka idiot. He'd have forgiven them if they were made on purpose but no...Kiba really was just bad at writing words.</p><p>Neji got out of the conversation calling Sai immediately. <em>"What. The. Fuck?!"</em></p><p>"Relax...I just found him in the street on the way home." Sai looked at his nails entertained by it all.</p><p><em>"Relax?!"</em> Neji shouted <em>"found him my ass, Sai. He's not some stray dog!"</em></p><p>"Of course not," Sai smiled, "he's more of a stray kitten. Adorable" Sai ran his hand on Naruto's cheek earning a soft moan from the blond who gently opened his eyes. He didn't fail to notice the abnormal warmth of his classmate's cheek.</p><p>
  <em>"I swear to god you lay a finger-..."</em>
</p><p>"Oh you're finally waking up, princess?" Sai's last word was meant to enrage Neji. He smirked hearing all of the curse words thrown his way. He ignored his friend on the phone, hanging up on him.</p><p>Naruto was confused, the male voice took a minute to register and he realized he wasn't in his own bedroom. He looked towards the body in front of him.</p><p>The panic rose to his chest as he saw Orochimaru for a second, his memories unclear.<br/>"Yasha-san" he called in an uncharacteristic fearful tone. He could swear that Orochimaru was dead and that he made it back home.</p><p>"Who's Yasha-san, Dickless?" Sai raised an eyebrow. "You are awake, right? Not sleep talking.."</p><p>Naruto blinked his eyes a couple more times, the image resting on his classmate. "Sai?" He held his head. He didn't remember leaving home, meeting his classmate or anything else. "Was I sleep walking?" He asked, knowing the answer. "What time is it?"</p><p>"Yeah," the pale teen saw the calm demeanor of his colleague. An indication this wasn't somehow a first occurrence. "It's midnight."</p><p>"Midnight?! Can I have your-..."</p><p>Sai handed the boy the phone he knew he wanted. He heard a soft thank you coming from the blond's lips.</p><p>Naruto fumbled to type in the house phone number. He was sure they were worried sick about him.<br/><em>"Naruto is that you?!"</em> Iruka's panicked voice answered the phone.</p><p>"Haa, Kaasan" he cleared his throat. "I'm okay. I'm at a friend's house"</p><p>
  <em>"What do you mean at a friend's house?! We were so worried about you and you just disa-..."</em>
</p><p>"I was sleepwalking"</p><p><em>"Bullshit, Naruto"</em> Iruka would rather believe it was a lie than think his son was in grave danger. <em>"Where are you?"</em></p><p>"I don't know. Sai, can I have your address?" He asked and the pale teen simply extended his arm asking for his phone back. Naruto hesitantly gave it back.</p><p>He watched as the teen plastered a fake smile on his face.<br/>"Ōkaasama, I don't mind having Naruto-kun spend the night with me. He's a bit flushed and I don't doubt he's got a fever. After all, I found him walking with only his Pj's on the way out of Konoha city."</p><p><em>"Your name and address"</em> Iruka said in reply, coldly. His tone was no joke, if he could he would strangle whoever was on the other end.</p><p>"Hino Sai," he took a deep breath giving him the address. He wanted that to remain a secret. Where he was living was his own business.</p><p>Naruto seemed to be surprised he was in the city two hours away from Konoha, where Hashirama's memorial hospital was....in other words, where his brother was.</p><p><em>"Okay, Sai-kun..."</em> Iruka relaxed when Kakashi told him it was Naruto's classmate.<em> "Sorry for being mean, you really don't mind having him over for tonight?"</em></p><p>"I understand. No, not at all. He's like he said....a friend" Sai's eyes curved at that word forming the most disenginuine smile Naruto had ever seen.</p><p>
  <em>"Okay...I'll come come pick him-..."</em>
</p><p>"That won't be necessary. I can drop him off, I normally arrive at Konoha around 8 in the morning." Sai kept that fake friendly tone.</p><p><em>"Okay..."</em> Iruka sighed defeatedly.<em> "Can you hand him the phone?"</em></p><p>"Hai," Sai handed the phone back to Naruto.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Kaasan" the boy apologized as soon as he had the phone.</p><p>
  <em>"Naruto, did this happen last time? When you didn't leave us a note."</em>
</p><p>"I don't know" the boy replied.</p><p>
  <em>"Do you remember getting to the cemetery?"</em>
</p><p>"Sort of" Naruto bit his lip. He just woke up there, in front of his parents' graves. He didn't really think much of it at the time, thinking he was just deep in thought on the way to the cemetery.</p><p>
  <em>"That's a yes or no question."</em>
</p><p>"No, I don't remember how I got to the cemetery. I just was there"</p><p>
  <em>"We're going to see a doctor tomorrow, you're getting-...."</em>
</p><p>"They'll give me sleeping pills. They don't help" Naruto argued, they stopped helping a long time ago.</p><p>
  <em>"We're going. End of discussion. Just take it easy for tonight. You don't have your meds with you...so take it easy"</em>
</p><p>Naruto heaved a sigh. "Haaii"</p><p>
  <em>"I love you"</em>
</p><p>"I love you too, Kaasan. Goodnight." He hung up afterwards. "Thanks, Sai"</p><p>"Don't mention it." The same plastered smile was flashed to Naruto.</p><p>"You don't have to fake a smile for me" he sat up in bed. "Do you happen to have a thermometer?"</p><p>Sai eased his expressions to become emotionless. He walked to the cabinet in his bathroom and grabbed the thermometer, cleaning it. He also took over-the-counter meds for the fever. "Here you go. It's an oral one. Haven't used it in ages, I don't get sick often"</p><p>Naruto nodded and just plopped it in his mouth. He really felt awful, the chills were the worst part. But if what Sai had said was true, he should be thankful chills were the worst of what he was dealing with.</p><p>Hino took the thermometer once it beeped. "38.6, it's mild. Here I got some ibuprofen. It'll help...hopefully stop your shaking too." Sai didn't say more than was needed, he had heard the other half of the conversation from Iruka. That's why he wasn't fazed by hearing the male voice when clearly Naruto said mom.</p><p>The blond just laid back on bed after drinking the pill, closing his eyes.<br/>"You've been asleep all day, Dickless..don't tell me you're falling asleep again"</p><p>"I'm awake...dumbass. my eyes get uncomfortable, I don't have my glasses"</p><p>"So where were you going?"</p><p>"I don't know" Naruto held on to the covers tightly. Whatever he told Sai he knew would eventually reach Neji and subsequently the school. So he kept to himself things he minded sharing.</p><p>He sighed, It would be half an hour at most before the pill works, until then he just have to bare with the feeling of cold.</p><p>Sai looked at his phone, entertained by the texts he received from Neji. He left him on read knowing that would further infuriate his friend.<br/>"I hope you don't mind sharing a bed, it's a two bedroom house and the other room is occupied"</p><p>"I'm fine with it" Naruto softly replied. The bed was big enough for them to sleep without even touching.</p><p>Sai didn't know but the fact that Naruto wasn't uncomfortable sort of made him annoyed. So he got real close to Naruto that the latter could feel the hot breaths on his face.</p><p>He opened his eyes and looked his weird classmate right in his dark orbs that sort of sparkled in the light.<br/>"You're not threatened by me"</p><p>"Why would I be?"</p><p>"Because we're both gay guys, sharing a bed."</p><p>"Correction, you're gay and I'm pansexual." He closed his eyes. "Trust me, you're not my type"</p><p>"It seems you like Sasuke, we're both dark haired, have black eyes, pale, slender form...I say we're pretty alike, dickless"</p><p>"I'm not attracted to looks, dumbass"</p><p>"So you do like him." Sai retorted. "I don't get it, if you like him why are you taking Neji out?"</p><p>"I gave him my word. A man honours his word"</p><p>"A man? You? Darling don't fla-..." Sai's words were left unspoken as he found himself tackled on bed.</p><p>Naruto was on top of him, one hand on his neck, the other pinning his two hands down and his position was so good Sai knew he couldn't wiggle out of it.</p><p>Where was this strength coming from? Sai didn't know, but he liked it.</p><p>He found himself smiling, a genuine smile.</p><p>Naruto was taken aback. Every time he had seen Sai it was with that fake smile. He cleared his throat and moved away letting Sai go. "Why are you smiling like an idiot?"</p><p>"You just reminded me of another Dickless I know." The dark haired teen fixed himself. It had been years since he smiled like that. "Go out with me, tomorrow after class"</p><p>Naruto chuckled "no, no way. I can't even wait for that disaster of a date with Neji to pass...and you my friend have a bad reputation amongst guys"</p><p>"Not my fault. I make it clear I don't want a relationship beforehand. They lie to themselves thinking they can -...."</p><p>"Why do you want to take me on a date? Neji is your friend" Naruto pointed out.</p><p>"I'm not really friends with anyone in that school" Sai walked away. "Anyway, people seem to like you a lot. I mean even with all the rumours...you have no idea how many fantasize about you. I wanna know why. What's so intriguing about Uzumaki Naruto?"</p><p>Neji spread the rumours about Naruto on purpose. If he makes people fear the blond then he wouldn't get approached by any crushes. The plan worked so far, but ever since Naruto's father's identity had been public he wasn't so scary anymore.</p><p>Kakashi might be a closet pervert but he was strict and there was no way a son of his would be getting in any sort of trouble. Yamanaka Ino, the hottest girl in school and Hyūga Hinaya, the cutest girl were also seen hanging out with Naruto and that only made him seem more approachable.</p><p>"Did Neji put you to this?" Naruto asked.</p><p>"Oh honey trust me. He's losing his mind knowing you're here. If you say yes, I'm not stupid to tell him" the boy had gotten ready for bed and got in under the covers.</p><p>"Okay, Sai....one date and you're not getting in my pants"</p><p>"Wasn't planning to, Dickless" he rolled his eyes.</p><p>Naruto laid back down on his side of the bed and closed his eyes falling asleep.</p><p>He didn't know what time it was, just that he wasn't in bed anymore. He held on to the long light brown faux fur coat around him.</p><p>The dark leathery interior was all he needed to know he was in a car. "Sai, why didn't you wake me?" He sat up.</p><p>"I tried" he shrugged "we're almost at your place. I called your mother for the address, sleeping beauty" he smirked. "How are you a sleepwalker when you are such a heavy sleeper?"</p><p>"I'm not always a heavy sleeper." He looked out the window. The familiar streets of Konoha were in view and soon was his home.</p><p>He got out and was immediately hugged by Iruka.<br/>"Kaasan" Naruto sort of blushed as he was being babied in front of Sai.</p><p>"Don't" Iruka bit his lip "I couldn't sleep all night. I was worried, very worried...so where this Sai-kun?"</p><p>"Sai, come on out" he looked back in the car where his classmate still sat.</p><p>The teen walked out, a good six centimeters taller than Naruto. He smiled politely and bowed.<br/>"Ōkaasama"</p><p>Iruka felt weird about anyone other than his sons referring to him as mother. But being the kind man that he was, still accepted the polite gesture.<br/>"Please call me Iruka-san, thanks for looking after Naruto for me"</p><p>"My pleasure." He kept that fake smile on his face that somehow flew over Iruka's radar. His eyes landed on his sensei and bowed to him too "Kakashi sensei"</p><p>"Hey" the grey haired man greeted "why don't you come in? Breakfast is ready.."</p><p>"Oh right the Omelettes!" Iruka's eyes widened letting go of Naruto.</p><p>"I turned off the stove...they're saved" Kakashi chuckled.</p><p>"What would I do without you" Iruka hugged his husband.</p><p>"Eat burnt omelettes for breakfast, obviously" Kakashi joked getting a kiss from his husband. He kissed him back passionately not caring that one of his students was right there.</p><p>Sai felt something though he kept that smile on his face. A feeling he couldn't explain because he had never felt it before.</p><p>Jealousy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>